Gorillaz Phase Three
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Kong Studios has been burned to the ground, Murdoc has fled to Plastic Beach. After a long time of isolation the Satanist has decided to start on the latest album. Sequel to Gorillaz Phase Two.
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc gripped tightly to the metal railing as he stared out at the ocean and the trash floating along it. It felt like it had been a decade since he was last really around people, he did have small talk when the supply ship would arrive, but very rarely. Generally he was inside his plastic prison drinking, that's why he had come out here so he could be away from people.

He thought back to Kong Studios and how he really had tried to stay there. He stayed as long as he could have, but he grew too paranoid that demons would get him especially so close to the mouth of Hell. He was surrounded by people, but he felt isolated. He felt, no he knew everybody around him hated him and blamed him for his band falling apart. He had spent most of his time drunk, going to different states, and countries. He'd have sex with any woman he could find generally prostitutes, after awhile he had run low on money. When that happened he had to go back to the place he used to proudly call home, the large haunted mansion that anymore just seemed to taunt him. One day he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the loneliness, the rage, depression, and the guilt. So he doused most of the rooms in gasoline, lit a match, and watched Kong burn to the ground. When he had stood there watching it burn, listening to the screams of the dead he felt like his humanity was completely gone.

He didn't want to feel weak anymore, he didn't want people staring at him, and making him feel things. He didn't have control over anything, he felt like everybody else owned a part of him. So that's when he took the insurance money from the 'accidental' fire and fled. He hadn't spent a hell of a lot of time sleeping so he had plans for where and what he was going to do. He packed some things, Stylo, and materials he needed before leaving for the middle of the Pacific Ocean; there was a place a giant floating landfill that with enough work and cash he had turned into a mansion. From a distance it actually looked pretty. This large pink painted land with its fake grass, fake sand, and the mansion that sat upon it. He felt it was perfect like that something that looked beautiful and promising from a distance, but the moment you set foot on it you realized it was just painted filth. Nothing but lies.

He heard a clicking sound behind him and turned around looking at the figure standing there. She was beautiful he had to admit; he also had to admit she scared him at times. Her hair was a black blue that barely reached her shoulders and generally covered her dark colored eyes; her skin was pale and shiny, face lacking emotion except the times she would give this horrifying smile. She was almost the same height as Murdoc; she was thin built, in a navy blue makeshift army uniform he had designed. She was his soldier, she obeyed him, and very rarely questioned him except for a time or two she had attacked him nearly killing him. He had fixed that glitch though; she stood with a sniper rifle at the ready looking up in the air. She looked exactly like Noodle, but she was nothing like her and never would be. He sighed and followed her gaze; the sky was turning black filled with thick dangerous looking black clouds. They would be attacking again, they always did.

"I'll be inside Cyborg, tell me once they're gone." He said before turning and making his way back inside.

He made his way to the elevator and down to the study room. It was the best place to hide out when the island was being attacked, mostly because he kept most of his rum in there. He grabbed a new bottle and sat down in the large leather chair.

He wondered if the real Noodle would ever come back, she was a strong and intelligent girl. She'd be a grown woman now if she managed to get out of Hell.

He smirked as he thought over the past three weeks. He had a plan in his mind that so far had been going quite smoothly. He had sent Cyborg Noodle out to do interviews with magazines, talk to them, say that she was just fine, and saying that there was to be a new Gorillaz album soon. He wondered if Russel or 2D saw the interviews or the clips on TV of confused reporters trying to figure out what was going on and why Noodle kept referring to Murdoc as her master.

If Russel found out and found Plastic Beach he would probably murder the bassist. 2D on the other hand was probably too stupid and doped up to realize anything. Murdoc had found him though, found his apartment address awhile back. Apparently the singer had been trying to work on some music projects, but mostly did modeling jobs for anybody who wanted a black eyed pretty boy lacking intelligence.

He thought back to Kong before the blue haired man had left. How depressed he had been, how enraged he was the day he found out Noodle really was in Hell and that Murdoc had been lying to all of them. He thought back to how badly he had beaten him and how some part of him thought maybe 2D would come back. He'd always thought of the younger man like an abused dog, you could beat it repeatedly within an inch of its life and it would still come back to you a day or two later wagging its tail happy to see you. Murdoc smiled sadly at the thought before taking another drink from the bottle.

Tomorrow he would have him back though. Originally Murdoc hadn't even wanted to continue making music or doing much of anything. He had just wanted to be on the island alone with the Cyborg mostly there for protection purposes, but over time the loneliness drove him more insane which he didn't know was possible. He would have nightmares, cry, and think back to his old life. He didn't give a damn what his contract said or what demons were coming after him, he missed having his band. He missed playing the shows and getting all of the attention so he was working to get those days back. The robot already knew how to play guitar and she had a rather good voice on her, the days Murdoc had spent out of his mind from depression were days he had spent writing song lyrics. It felt weird actually writing lyrics, some of them were lyrics he had written years ago when things were much better, but he still couldn't help the depression that would over come him. He kind of felt embarrassed and weak to admit these words were his, but he was far past caring anymore. He thought about looking for Russel, but he really didn't have the slightest clue where the possessed man was hiding in the world. He had searched everywhere that he could, looked at resources, and forums on the internet….Yet the searches all came up empty, but 2D he found easily…Quickly actually, he wouldn't even go through with a new record if he couldn't find 2D.

He wondered how much the singer would hate him, wondered if he even care that 2D hated him…No he didn't care if the younger man hated him, if he hated them then that'd make all of this easier on Murdoc; he could work on the new record and not have to feel anything. He wouldn't have to worry about his mental state or having feelings for the younger man, he had worked so many months to kill those feelings. He didn't want to love him; he didn't deserve to love him so like that he made himself stop. The words on the pages all pointed other wise, but nobody would ever think that Murdoc Niccals had spent his isolated time writing love songs dedicate to a man who hated him. He would never let the world know that or himself for that matter.

He took another long drink from the bottle and listened to the gun shots and screams outside. He closed his eyes and leaned back, it almost sounded like Kong. He thought back to one night years ago when he had been lying in his bed listening to the sounds of the dead walking the halls of Kong raising their hell. He remembered the door to his Winnie opening then slamming shut, a moment later 2D had been curled up against his side his face buried against his chest and his body shaking. He couldn't sleep and felt that the ghosts outside his room would get him so he had gone to Murdoc for safety. He had been so happy having the blue haired man at his side, his breath against his skin. He'd held him tightly and told him that it was alright and that nothing was ever going to hurt him.

That was the past though, those moments were gone. Those sorts of memories were buried beneath ones with a lot of screaming, drinking, and heartache. He had erased the memories of the singer's touch with the touch of prostitutes and groupies. He didn't want to be a human anymore; he didn't feel like one in the least. Sometimes he didn't even look like one, his skin used to just be a slightly green hue now it was just green, his ears were slightly more pointed, face longer, both eyes were dark brown, nails pointed jagged, and teeth like a sharks. His eyes were the most human part about him anymore and he hated them for that, they showed more emotion than he wanted them to. He feared somebody would see the pain, see the fear there that he really didn't have control over anything.

That's why he was on Plastic Beach though, that's why he had built the cyborg, and that's why one way or another he was going to start his band up again. He didn't care what he had to do or who he had to hurt he just needed this, he couldn't stand the thought of a life where he just melted into the background waiting to die from alcohol poisoning or to be dragged off to hell. He would fight the demons searching for him and the bastards trying to take the island from him. Murdoc never went down without some form of a fight.

"Master I got rid of the pirates. I managed to kill eight of them and the rest of them fled." The cyborg reported

Her voice was cold, mechanical lacking the life of the girl she was modeled after.

Murdoc rose to his feet and walked over to the robot, she was a bit cut up and that black liquid was flowing from her eyes again. He sighed and guided her down to the laboratory where he would repair her then put her back on the charger for the remainder of the night. He worried about her glitches and break downs, worried they would happen during a show or keep the record from being completed. It was nothing he couldn't fix though, he would just continue fixing her and resetting until she was in working condition again.

He went over his plan for tomorrow again; it wasn't like he had to come up with a grand scheme to kidnap the singer. 2D was never really aware and there were some things Murdoc knew would never change and that was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cyborg help me with t'is suitcase will ya." Murdoc growled as he lugged the weighed down case from the helicopter and down onto the ground with a loud thud.

He flinched at the sound and wondered if he caused any damage. The robot rushed over grabbing the case and dragging it closer to the front door.

"Anyt'ing happen while I was away?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of rum out of a crate and opened it taking a drink from it.

He always made sure there was alcohol near by; he never cared what kind it was. Sadly unlike Kong the alcohol didn't seem to appear out of thin air like he was living in The Shining. Instead he had to collect it; he generally ended up ordering more alcohol than he did weapons, ammunition, clothing, and food. It wasn't like the cyborg needed to eat and it was something he often forgot to do himself. Most of his time was generally dedicated to drinking or smoking cigarettes while making sure no demons or people were coming to the island looking to harm him.

He heard something thudding then a click; he turned around to see the suitcase pop open the lid nearly breaking off completely. 2D sat up in the case gasping for air his black eyes wide, mouth gaping, and his quite shaggy blue hair falling in his face as he looked around in panicked confusion. Murdoc smirked at the expression the singer's face. He casually made his way over to the singer and stood in front of him with his arms folded over his chest as he stared down at the black eyed man smiling devilishly at him. 2D stared up at him for a moment like he was trying to figure out who he was or what was even going on.

"I nearly forgot about yew, good to see yer finally up mate."

"Wo-Wot….W'ere am I at, wot's going on?" 2D asked his voice breaking with confusion and more panic.

Murdoc noticed how he was trembling slightly as he looked frantically around his surroundings.

"Welcome to Plastic Beach"

"Wot, Plastic….Ow me head, wot t'e hell did ya do to me?" The singer asked as he rubbed at his forehead groaning.

The bassist felt a bit bad that the younger man had banged his head against a window when he had passed out, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. He knew drugging the younger man was the easiest way to get him without too much noise.

"Sorry 'bout t'at mate, I had to gas yew before I put yew in t'at suitcase…Only t'ing I really 'ad I could fit yew in, didn' really t'ink yew would fit to be honest." Murdoc mused as he continued staring at the man sitting cross legged in the case.

"Yew drugged me?" The younger man asked his voice going quite high as he looked up at the older man like he was actually shocked.

The Satanist shrugged and looked away for the moment spotting the cyborg a good few feet away keeping an eye out for Black Clouds and a few other things.

"Yeah, yeah I drugged yew I know I'm a bad man. I heard it all before, from yew and a few other people actually." He replied waving his hand dismissively.

2D groaned in pain again as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his temple. Murdoc took the opportunity to actually look at the singer; he'd changed a bit over the years. It had been a long time since he'd last seen him. His hair was a dark blue, nearly down to his shoulders, his skin seemed slightly less pale, he actually had a bit of facial hair which he never used to have, and he actually looked a bit less thin. He looked gorgeous, Murdoc had wanted to stare at him when he had been trying to shove him into the suitcase, but he didn't have the time for that then. It had been weird picking the singer up and holding him in his arms again, it felt weird actually touching another human being again. He had hoped that he could do all of this without having any feelings towards the blue haired man, but from the moment he saw him standing in his bedroom looking out the window to right now he felt them slowly creeping out.

Murdoc took another drink from the bottle he held loosely in his hand to wash away the emotions and the memories. He had enough of them; he had enough of them back at Kong before he had burned the place to the ground. He had things planned out and none of it involved feeling love or compassion towards anybody.

"Why did yew bring me 'ere, I actually t'ought yew were dead or somefink…Guess t'at dream didn' come true." 2D said bitterly as he slowly stood to his feet and stepped out of the case.

"Sorry to disappoint ya brainache, but I'm quite alive."

The comment hurt him, just a little bit though. He knew the comment and the hate behind it was well deserved, but he still couldn't help feeling hurt, feelings…Those were the things he was trying to kill, the things he thought he had killed. He took another drink of the too warm alcohol.

"Well wot am I doin' here t'en I tol' ya I don' wan' anyfink to do wit' yew."

"I need a favor from yew; t'e band is getting back together."

2D stared down at him confused then looked around the island a bit more like he was searching for something possibly Murdoc's sanity.

"Wot, does t'at mean Russ is here an….Noodle, wot did yew do to her?" The singer asked as he looked back at the older man accusingly.

"Wot do yew mean I tol' ya already she's in hell." The older man replied feeling annoyed at the stupid question.

A second later he realized what the blue haired man was talking about. The interviews with the rock magazines, a few newspapers in New York and London; a lot of people were wondering that exact same thing. Wondering why Noodle was suddenly in weird Satanic army clothing, calling Murdoc master, babbling on about teenage pop culture like it really was great, and why she seemed so vacant. Sometimes he forgot that the robot was supposed to be the missing girl, it was nothing like her, but somehow it managed to fool people.

"Oh right I nearly forgot 'bout t'at…." Murdoc said his voice low, distant.

"Mu'doc wot did ya do to 'er, I saw t'e interviews in t'e magazines, and t'ey even talked 'bout her on a few channels."

"Oh right well ya see it's not really her….Cyborg come over here."

2D looked at him in confusion; Murdoc smiled then looked in the direction of where the robot had been. He watched as it made its way over to them with a pistol down by her side and her usual near demonic look on her face. He gave a glance towards the taller man whose mouth was hanging open and he looked like he had just seen a corpse. The cyborg stopped in front of them never even looking at 2D, she stared up at Murdoc waiting on orders.

"Noo-Noodle luv?" 2D asked his voice weak and confused.

He looked scared and on the verge of tears, the bassist actually felt bad seeing him that way. He knew how connected the singer was to Noodle, how he had always tried his best to take care of her like she was his little sister all of those years. When she had went missing it had killed him, made him feel like had failed the most important task in his life by letting her go missing like that. Now here he was years later looking down at her robot replica that didn't even give notice of his existence.

"No not exactly" The older man said his voice coming out soft.

"Wot do yew mean not exactly, wot did yew do to her yew fuckin' bastard?" The younger man asked angrily

"Before I left Kong I went and found some pieces of her clothing in the crash site….I made some calls, got some supplies, made up some blue prints, and well I ended up making a cyborg replica of 'er." He said as he placed his hands on the robots shoulders.

The robot continued staring ahead through blank and darkened eyes almost like a wax figurine. Except this one was filled with wires and several different types of fire arms.

"Yew…Yew…yew replaced Noodle, my little Noodle wit' wit' a robot. I can' believe yew, I can' Fuckin believe yew would do t'is! I knew yew were a sick heartless bastard, but I t'ought maybe yew actually cared about….Wot is t'ere a robot of Russ too, hell why didn' yew jus make a robot of me while yew were at it yew demented ol' fuck!"

2D clenched his fists at his sides, his body shook as tears rolled down his cheeks. Murdoc wasn't sure if he was just crying because he was over whelmed and felt insane or if it was just because he was truly that pissed off. He remembered the days where he would have never done anything to make the younger man feel this way, where he never would have dreamed of replacing Noodle with some homicidal machine. Those were the old days though, that was the past, and the past was dead. The present was a completely different thing and the two of them looked and acted like completely different people than they used to be.

"She's t'e only one who might be dead mate….I never coul' find 'er, not really sure w'ere Russ is either, but I'm sure he'll find his way back eventually….I don' t'ink I could ever replace yew wit' a robot t'ough it'd probably bitch a lot less."

"Russel is going to murder yew ya know, when he finds yew and finds out 'bout t'is…T'at fing he's gonna kill yew, I don' blame him." 2D said pointed disgustedly at the robot.

"Yeah well he's not 'ere, yew are….Now can we move on to business or do ya wanna continue yer complaining?"

The younger man sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Wot business?"

"Our next record, surely yew heard t'at part of the interview cyborg did. We're making our third album, t'at's why I brought yer arse 'ere to Plastic Beach."

"Who said I'm helpin' yew wit' anyfink? I can' stand yew, after all t'e fings yew did to me and said to me….Why woul' I help yew wit' anyfink?"

"I see it this way dullard yew can either go about t'is t'e easy way or t'e hard way."

"Wot yew gonna beat me up again, call me worthless, knock a few more teeth out? I'm leavin an' yer not gonna stop me, even if I gotta swim all t'e way back to England I'm getting' t'e hell outta here."

Murdoc sighed and stepped away from the robot snapping his fingers. 2D looked at him curiously then down at the robot.

"Cyborg take faceache here down to his room an' if he tries to run well shoot him in t'e leg or something."

The singer's eyes widened and he gave a frightened glance towards the bassist. Murdoc averted his eyes and watched as the robot put the barrel of the gun against the younger man's back urging him to start walking. He listened to the sounds of their foot steps crunching along the broken glass that made up most of the island's surface. He picked his discarded rum bottle up from the ground and took another drink from it. He stalled around outside for awhile watching the sky and the sea down below making sure there was no sign of pirates or the thing he now referred to as the Boogieman. Once he was sure that Cyborg and 2D wouldn't be anywhere in his sights he made his way back into the building and into the large living room. He would give it an hour and then he would go down to the control room where he had all of his surveillance set up, that way he could check up on the vocalist. He knew if he actually went down to 2D's room to talk to him or see how he was doing it'd just result in hearing more of the younger man's screaming which he didn't want. He couldn't stand hearing that damned pain and hurt in his voice or seeing him cry. Murdoc had spent so many years killing his emotions with violence and alcohol; he wasn't going to let it all fall to shit just because of one person. 2D was always that one person though, he was the one person for a lot of things…Things had changed though, the singer definitely changed. He seemed like he had some fight in him now, maybe not on a physical side, but it seemed he could possibly hold his own when it came to insults and come backs.

Murdoc smirked when he realized he had forgotten to mention the surprise the singer would find outside his new bedroom under the ocean. It was more fun just letting the blue haired man find out on his own, besides he deserved having a whale looking in at him making sure he didn't try to escape, that's what he got for wishing Murdoc had been dead.

He took another drink from the bottle and wondered exactly when it was that his soul had died.


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc looked over the monitors showing him the various parts of the island on the inside as well as the outside. He glanced over the different things looking at the storms that were nearing, he didn't mind the storms though after a week or so they got on his nerves. In a way they made him think back to Kong, how it was almost always storming or on the verge of it. He kept doing that lately; thinking back to those days, days when everything seemed alright for the most part.

He looked at the monitor showing him the cupboard where Cyborg was hooked up. Wires came down from the ceiling and from the walls hooking into the robot. She sat there with her head bowed in this awkward position; she almost looked like a corpse that somebody had propped up. It scared him when he saw the robot like that and really thought about it, how she was supposed to look like Noodle. It made him think about the young girl, how young she had been the day she went missing. He wondered how she was doing, that was a horrible question wondering how somebody was doing in Hell. He knew he should have gone back there and looked for her again, but the demons had been quite testy the last time he'd searched. They were acting as if they had something, somebody to hide from him, and after awhile he had become paranoid they would attack him and keep him down there as well. He definitely couldn't go back now though, there were too many creatures coming for him.

He sighed and looked over to the screen showing him 2D's room. He looked towards the circular window and could see the large eye of the whale waiting outside the blue haired man's room. Murdoc smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. 2D was curled up on the bed with his legs pulled against himself, his eyes weren't black like they normally were instead they were white and glowing like head lights. The bassist raised an eyebrow as he looked at the singer and his horrified expression; there were a lot of things he would never understand. He always found it strange how the younger man never questioned why his hair was blue, why it changed colors constantly, or why his eyes were white. Murdoc wondered if he should ask him sometime about it, but doubted he even noticed it.

The Satanist continued watching him and thinking, he hated thinking. There weren't too many moments where his mind shut down completely, but lately it seemed like there were none at all. He thought back to a month before the El Manana video shoot, he had been in 2D's room sitting on the bed with him in silence. Murdoc had spent most of the day thinking about his mental state, wondering when he would just go completely insane. He had brought it up eventually breaking the silence by asking 2D what he would do if Murdoc ever became a completely different person, violent, and basically gone mentally. He remembered how confused the vocalist had been by the question, had asked him if he would still technically be himself, after that he said that he would never leave. He'd said that he would still love him for the rest of his life, take care of him, and would never abandon him no matter how insane or violent he was.

Murdoc wiped the memory from his mind; he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about that night or about any night. He was supposed to be completely dead on the inside; he gave one more glance at the monitor showing the terrified singer before getting up and leaving the room. He got into the lift and hit the button that would take him down to 2D's room. As the elevator jolted and began moving he tried to pinpoint his emotions, he wasn't sure if he was actually angry, or just wanted to be that way.

The doors creaked open and he stepped out into the long hallway and to the large metal door. He took the key out unlocking it and stepped inside flicking the light on causing the blue haired man to jump nearly falling off of the side of the bed. Murdoc looked towards the window just in time to see the whale swimming away; he smiled to himself before looking back at 2D. The younger man was now standing looking around nervously, his eyes black again, and body trembling.

"I see you met yer new friend." Murdoc said his tone dark as he smiled sadistically at the taller man.

2D looked towards the window then back at the older man.

"T-t-t'at whale it's gonna eat me, I know it is. It wants me blood, I know wot it's t'inkin'."

"Yer right mate and if yew try to leave here all I gotta do is call it to come in 'ere and eat yew. Understand me?"

The younger man nodded his head violently, his shaggy blue hair whipping in his face.

"Good; now how do yew feel about working with me and cyborg on a new record?"

The look of fear turned to annoyance as the younger man narrowed his eyes and glared at the older man.

"No I tol' yew already I don' wanna work on anyfink wit' yew. I still can' believe yew replaced little Noodle wit' t'at fing, it's nofink like her."

"I know Cyborg is more improved, don't yew t'ink so?"

"Yer disgustin' I knew yew never cared 'bout her or any of us; I can' believe I ever dated a disgustin' old sod like yew."

Murdoc snarled and lunged at the younger man grabbing him by the throat and slamming him roughly back against a wall. 2D let out a pained cry as his back hit the wall and he stared down at the older man all annoyance replaced by fear.

"and I can' believe I ever shagged some blue haired brain dead little poof." Murdoc growled in disgust as he tightened his grip making the younger man cough before dropping him to the floor.

He stepped back and looked at the singer who was curled up on the floor coughing. He gave the blue haired man a swift kick to the stomach causing him to cry out in pain again, he gave a couple more kicks before backing away watching as he slowly climbed to his feet with a hand on his stomach like that would make it hurt less. Murdoc grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him roughly onto his bed before going back over to the door. 2D crawled into the corner and stared up at the older man, he looked broken, and betrayed. The Satanist smirked at him and shook his head slowly before leaving the room shutting and locking the door behind him. As he walked away he could hear the singer crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc threw the tattered black notebook on the bed at the blue haired man's feet.

"Wot is t'at?" 2D asked as he looked down at the book at his feet.

"What the hell does it look like dullard, it's a note book. It's got all the lyrics I've been writing here for the past year or so in t'ere, I need yew to look over them and start learning t'em before we start recording."

The bassist leaned back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest as he stared down at the singer who was still looking down at the book like it was some foreign object he had never seen before. He'd been on Plastic Beach for almost a week now, kept inside his room mostly trying to block the window to keep the whale from watching him, sometimes he'd cry, other times he would throw rage fits and throw things in his room. The rage fits always reminded Murdoc of the tantrums he would throw in his teen years after being bullied at school just to come home and be tossed around by his father, he'd wreck half of the house until he was exhausted. It was weird how in some ways 2D was becoming a bit like him; actually it scared him as much as he could mildly admire it.

"I tol' yew already I'm not workin on yer stupid album."

"If yew haven't noticed yet mate I really don't give a damn what yew want."

2D looked up at him angrily then ran his fingers back through his hair.

"Wot if I jus' keep on sayin no t'en?"

Murdoc sighed heavily and moved away from the wall making his way over to the bed. He smacked the singer across the face as hard as he could knocking him over, 2D hit his head against the wall then slumped down on the bed clutching onto his head and crying softly. He stayed like that for a moment then slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and stared at the older man that same annoyed look on his face. There was a large red mark on his cheek now.

"Yew'll agree eventually, ya know yew always end up doin' w'at I want yew to do. Fuckin little sheep t'at yew are, owe me yer soul, remember?"

Murdoc smirked when 2D gave him a disgusted look before looking off in another direction. The bassist looked around the room, there were a few instruments on the floor by the bed, boxes, pill bottles, clothes, bongs, and DVD cases scattered everywhere from one of 2D's little temper issues.

"Why did yew bring most of my stuff for, yew been planning on kidnapping me all t'is time or somefink?" He asked not looking at the older man.

The bassist shrugged even though he knew the younger man wasn't looking at him. Honestly he hadn't been planning on starting the band up again at all, especially this way. He just hated the idea of leaving 2D's stuff in Kong before burning it to the ground, when the singer left he hadn't taken everything just enough to make a quick escape before the Satanist could go after him. Some part of him hoped that maybe Noodle would come back and then the others would too; he'd kept a few of her things as well, but not as much.

"Sort of, guess I couldn' just leave all yer crap when I burned t'at damn place to t'e ground." He replied casually hoping that the blue haired man wouldn't ask anything further about it.

"So why did ya burn our home down?"

"Insurance money….Blew most t'e cashe we had on parts for Cyborg, a private plane, hookers, yer stupid prescription pills, and booze. So needed to get money somehow and I was gettin' sick of t'at Fuckin place anyways….Felt like I was goin' crazy bein' t'ere."

"Yeah t'at's the reason why yer out of yer bloody mind." 2D replied smirking

Murdoc growled and grabbed a fist full of the younger man's hair yanking his head back. 2D stared up at him blankly almost like he really didn't care at this point. He released his grip and muttered a few curse words under his breath; it wasn't as fun when 2D wasn't scared of him. For a moment he thought back to when he was a kid, the day he realized that his father didn't beat him as often or that long once Murdoc stopped acting scared and would just sit there with a blank expression on his face. He wasn't sure if he was quickly turning into his father or if he was already there and past that point by now.

"Watch yer fuckin' mouth."

"I'm still not workin' on yer album"

"It's my band, I made yew w'at yew are, and yew fuckin' owe me yew little twerp. Yer absolutely nothin' without me, yew'd still be back home workin' at t'at stupid record shop if it wasn't for me."

"Yew always tell me t'at like I shoul' t'ank yew for runnin' me over and abusing me all t'e time. I don' belong to yew, maybe I rather be back at t'e record shop. Be better t'an t'is place wit' t'at soddin' whale and t'at Fuckin robot yew made, not sure which one I hate more."

"T'at robot is gonna put a bullet in yer head if ya don' stop yer God damn bitching and saying yew aren't going to work on the new album." Murdoc growled angrily

2D looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Go ahead 'ave it kill me, I'm surprised yew didn' just replace me wit' another singer. Yew replaced me wit' prostitutes after I left yew so why not replace me in t'e band as well?"

He didn't even really think about it, but before he knew it his fist was connecting with the singer's face knocking him onto his back. 2D pulled himself up onto his elbows and glared at him, blood ran from his nose.

"Shuddup yew worthless little rot, now I don' give a damn what yew want to do, but yer helping me wit' the new album."

"If I don' t'en yer either gonna beat me up more which yew'll do either way…T'at or put me out of me misery, I'm not helpin' yew. I rather get shot in t'e head t'an help yew wit' anyfink, replace me wit' a cyborg if ya want to. Make sure it don' talk back to yew t'ough, yew'd probably do sick sex stuff to it….Wouldn' surprise me if yew shag t'at one yew made to look like Noodle yew sick fuck."

Murdoc jumped onto the bed climbing on top of the younger man. He wrapped one hand firmly around his throat, hands clawed at his stomach trying to get him off. He began punching the vocalist in the face watching the bruises, cuts, and blood appear, tears rolled down the blue haired man's face as small cries and groans of pain left his lips. The Satanist stood up and dragged the younger man off of the bed dropping him onto the floor. He watched as 2D tried to move onto his hands and knees, but fell back down when Murdoc kicked him in the chest. He let out a sharp cry as he fell onto his side, the Satanist took the opportunity to begin kicking him everywhere that he could until the singer was pulled into the fetal position his head bowed, body shaking, and loud sobs coming from his mouth.

"Yew worthless little son of a bitch, say one more God damn word an' I'll cut yer fuckin' throat." Murdoc yelled angrily.

He stepped back and stared down at the blue haired man he was still curled up body shaking with every sob and uneven breath that he took. Some part of Murdoc felt bad for it, that part of him that would never dream of doing this kind of shit to 2D ever again. Some part of him wanted to pick him up, hold him, and tell him he was sorry for everything. That part of him he kept drowning out with mass amounts of drugs and alcohol, the part he took out by killing pirates, and sometimes screaming at Cyborg over nothing. That part of him that wouldn't just fucking die no matter how much he tried to drown it out with violence and substance abuse. He didn't want to feel, he didn't want to love, or care for the man curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Just go through the lyrics dullard." Murdoc said his voice coming out flat.

"Sodding bastard" The younger man growled out his voice filled with pain.

The Satanist walked over to the door pulling it open, he looked back over at the vocalist. He was crying again, Murdoc wasn't sure if the crying was from the physical pain or something more.

"I'm sorry" Murdoc whispered his voice low enough that 2D wouldn't be able to hear it.

With that he turned and walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him. He made his way to the elevator and back up to the living room. He walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the cold metal ground pulling his legs against himself resting his arms over his knees and leaning his forehead against his folded arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as more thoughts and memories flooded his mind. He thought back to their flat back in England, back to evenings they would spend sitting in the living room; Murdoc playing songs on his bass while 2D watched him with amazement and love. Times back in Kong they would spend in bed talking, touching, laughing, kissing…He could almost feel the touch of the blue haired man's lips against his skin, his fingers dancing across his skin. All of those times of saying 'I love you' and making empty promises to each other, times that were nothing but painful memories.

He felt tears pricking at his eyes and cursed under his breath. He hadn't cried for a long time now that was a human emotion that he wasn't supposed to have anymore. He wasn't supposed to be sad or guilt ridden, he was supposed to be cold hearted. His head throbbed with thoughts, insanity, it was all just insanity and he was drowning in it quickly with nobody to pull him out. He remembered the days that 2D had been the one holding him above the water, keeping him from drowning in his thoughts and the demons in his mind trying to rid him of his humanity. Nobody could save him now; he was losing to himself, losing that struggle of his genetics.

Every word that he spoke, thought that appeared in his mind, and action that he took reminded him of his father. Every time he looked at 2D curled up in the corner of his room bruised and bleeding with that look of waiting he thought about himself when he was a child, the way he'd just wait for his father to abuse him. He still had scars, they were faded and white now, but they marked him still. Marks from his father and from his brother, now 2D had marks too; Murdoc noticed a few faded marks on the singer's arms and his face. Marks the bassist had caused him.

The Satanist growled in frustration before pulling himself up onto his feet and going back inside. He made his way down to the study; he grabbed a bottle of rum from the desk and made his way over to the large leather chair. He removed the cap and drank greedily from the bottle enjoying that hot burning sensation in his throat that spread through out his body drowning out his memories and his guilt. He wasn't going to do this; he wasn't going to become weak again. He wasn't going to let 2D turn him into some weak love ridden thing again, he didn't want to love or care. He was going to spend his day drinking until he passed out, he was sick of his memories. Sick of hearing 2D crying in pain, he was just fucking sick of everything.

Eventually he would kill every emotion inside of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well did ya read over the lyrics?" Murdoc asked before stubbing his cigarette out on the carpeted floor with the toe of his boot clad foot.

He looked over to 2D who was sitting on the edge of his bed kicking his feet back and forth while he flipped through the pages of the tattered book. Some pages had been ripped out; others stained, and smeared ink on some of the other ones. Murdoc had put emotions he never knew existed inside of him into those songs, he had hoped by writing them that his feelings would all just fade away. He felt uncomfortable talking about the songs with 2D; he tried to read the expression on the younger man's face but failed. He felt uneasy and for once he wasn't pissed off, the younger man didn't even really seem that angry at him right now.

"I did….So did yew write t'ese?" He asked slowly never looking away from the pages.

He ran his long fingers over the words as he studied them like he was completely fascinated.

"Of course I bloody wrote t'em who else do ya t'ink did it?" Murdoc asked annoyed

The other man smiled weakly and shook his head. He closed the book and sat it down next to him on the bed. He looked up at the bassist studying him, it made him feel uncomfortable having 2D looking at him like that. It made him think of the old days when the singer would do this, try to see through whatever façade the Satanist was putting up to keep everybody out. The blue haired singer was the one who almost always managed to see through it.

"I don' know jus' don' really sound like yew much….T'e songs are really….Beautiful…Didn' expect yew to ever write somefink like t'is." He said his voice soft, timid.

Murdoc pulled out another cigarette lighting it and shoving it between his lips taking a long drag. He needed to distract himself; he looked away from the taller man trying to focus on anything else in the room.

"Yeah well…So ya gonna work on t'e album wit' me or I do I have to keep beating yew up until yew agree?" The older man asked wanting to leave the topic.

The room fell silent for awhile and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll fink 'bout it….'ow long 'ave I been down 'ere anyways?" 2D asked curiously.

Murdoc just barely glanced over at him.

"Almost two weeks now faceache."

"Seems longer, yew know I'm still really mad at yew for doin' all t'is to me yew crazy bastard."

The Satanist rolled his eyes and smirked finally looking the younger man in the eye.

"Yeah I know mate, but yew'll get over it. Yew generally do end up mad at me, hatin' me, or somet'in like that."

"I don' hate yew….Never have, just….I hate t'is situation and everyfink t'at's going on." The younger man said sighing.

"Get used to it dullard, gonna be like t'is for a long time." Murdoc mumbled before turning and leaving the room closing and locking the door behind him.

He made his way back to the main floor and out onto the balcony. The sky was turning black; Cyborg was down below with a rifle in hand waiting for what was coming. He wondered if Boogieman would come along with them, he always did. Murdoc thought about just standing here and waiting until one of the bullets would pierce his skin killing him. He wondered if 2D would be able to get out alive then, he'd probably just spend the rest of his days locked up in that room not knowing his captor was dead. Idiot, how could he not hate Murdoc? It wasn't like the Satanist planned on just sending him back home after the record was finished. He planned on keeping him for quite some time, he liked his set up and he wasn't going to change anything about it. He would like to live without the demons and the pirates roaming around, but that was something he'd come accustomed to over time. He still hadn't told 2D about them, he wondered if the singer could hear the heavy firing. It wouldn't surprise him if he did, he'd tell him if he ever asked about it.

The Satanist turned and went back inside going down to the control room like he generally did these days. He looked over each screen watching the large ships approaching, the helicopters in the sky. He felt a chill go through him as he looked at them; he swore to Satan they were the same ones from the El Manana shoot. He always got pissed off when he saw them; if they were the same bastards who had shot down that floating island he wanted them dead. He watched as one of the helicopters sputtered then crashed down into the ocean. Murdoc leaned back in his chair and smiled pleased at seeing at least a couple of them die, they deserved it for what they had done to Noodle. Then again he deserved the same fate for what he'd allowed happen to her, he deserved it for a lot of things. He thought back to the day the cyborg had attempted to kill him. One of the bullets had clipped the top of his ear cutting a bit of the skin off. He'd noticed 2D glance at it every now and again, but it was another thing the vocalist was most likely too scared to bring up.

Sometimes Murdoc couldn't even look at him; he was covered in so many cuts and bruises all courtesy of Murdoc. He thought that maybe the more he beat the vocalist the more he could distance himself, push him away, harden himself mentally…Emotionally, but no it had only made things worse. When he looked at him noticing the marks how horrible they would be the next day it made him feel bad, scared him. Sometimes he'd watch the monitor after a session of beating the blue haired man up and watch him sitting on his bed sobbing then cleaning the blood off of himself. He was like an abused animal cleaning its wounds, crying itself to sleep, and then going back for more the following day.

Murdoc looked over to the screen showing him the singer's room. He was sitting on the floor his back against the wall; he had the lyric book open on his lap and was flipping through it studying the words. His other hand was near his chest and he was running his fingers over something he was holding in his hand. Murdoc couldn't see what it was, but even from where he sat he could tell the singer had a death grip on the item.

He still had a decent sized cut on his right cheek, bruise on his forehead, one on his chin, and a few on his neck. There were most likely a lot more beneath his clothes.

The Satanist looked upwards when he heard some crashing, explosions, screaming, and the sounds of engines. It felt like living inside one of those video games where you played a soldier in Iraq. You spent so much time just waiting in pure paranoia for somebody to attack or something to come up behind you out of the shadows. On days like today though he wouldn't mind a demon sneaking up on him, killing him; maybe while he was in Hell he could do something to set Noodle free. He would make sure to send her to Plastic Beach so she could let 2D out and take him somewhere safe, better. He really doubted his band mates would mourn his death, he didn't expect it of them.

He looked away from the screen and rubbed his hands over his face groaning. Everything was so fucked up; he didn't like being this way. At this point he didn't care about his emotions, about his nearly gone mental state, or much else. He just needed to get this album started and done with, do some touring, and then after that…He didn't know and he didn't really care that much. In the back of his mind all he cared about was that no matter what happened that Stuart would be okay in the end. Maybe in time he'd forgive Murdoc for all of the shit he put him through.


	6. Chapter 6

The two men sat in the home studio watching as Cyborg went over the guitar parts for a couple of the songs. Murdoc was leaning back in his chair with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other hand. The robot didn't exactly have that passion when she played an instrument, she was quite talented, but just like when he commanded her to kill it was just a chore. She sat on her stool going over each chord with quick talented fingers; her head was bowed making her fringed black blue hair fall over her face. The Satanist took another drag from his cigarette exhaling and watching the smoke swirl around in the air then disappear; he looked over at 2D who was leaning forward staring at the robot. It had taken a few weeks, but he had finally gotten the dullard to agree and help him with the album. It seemed like every day the vocalist had to remind him that he was never going to forgive him for kidnapping him and every other thing he had done in the past few years, but he still agreed to help.

"T'at fing is really creepy, Russ is gonna kill yew when he finds out 'bout t'is." 2D said as he continued watching the robot.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and handed the bottle over to the younger man who accepted it and took a long drink. He'd noticed anytime he offered the singer drugs or alcohol he took them quite happily, he was probably losing his mind being around all of this. He wished he could have seen 2D's face the first time he read an interview in a magazine with the replica of their departed guitarist. He still felt guilty about it, about a lot of things, but he was making himself drown those feelings out the best that he could.

Now that they were actually working on the album the bassist had been letting more people know about it. Letting cyborg do more interviews and he was beginning to do a little bit of radio talk himself, he knew eventually he'd let 2D talk just to prove that the rumors were false and he hadn't slaughtered the blue haired idiot.

"Well mate we needed a guitarist and I wasn't 'bout to go through another audition process. I'm sure fat arse already knows about Cyborg here, I'm sure he'll be dropping by eventually…If t'e fucking idiot ever manages to find us, we are rather out of t'e way." The older man said smirking as he snatched the bottle away from the singer.

2D shook his head and ran his fingers back through his spiked hair.

"Anybody know it's a robot yet?"

"No….I'll tell t'em though, need to get some hype started since we're making our come back."

"Yew said I can leave after I help yew."

Murdoc looked over at him and shook his head; he couldn't help but smile at the annoyed and scared look on the taller man's face.

"Do yew really believe a word I tell yew?" The Satanist asked laughing.

2D stood up and looked down at him with disgust; his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Yew filthy Fuckin bastard, yew said t'at I can get t'e hell off of t'is horrible place if I help yew wit' yer stupid album."

The older man put his cigarette out on the floor then stood up facing the pianist who was doing his best to look aggressive.

"Ah calm down twerp not like t'is is t'e worst t'ing that I've ever done to yer sorry arse." The Satanist said patting the younger man on the head.

The blue haired man smacked his hand away and stepped back a bit.

"Don't touch me yew filthy fuckin' freak, why can' yew ever jus' let me live my life? Always gotta come along and ruin it for me, hit me wit' a van, make me join yer band, shag me girlfriend, and t'en all of t'is."

"Look faceache I would have jus' done t'e vocals myself, but my voice isn't exactly fit for t'at role. That's the only reason I brought yew out here."

2D laughed and shook his head.

"Fit? Yew can' sing wort' shit yew sodding old bastard. I doubt singing is t'e only reason yew brought me out here, yew always got an agenda wit' everyfink t'at yew do. Especially when it comes to me, yew just can't stand being out 'ere alone knowing everybody fuckin' hates yew for wot yew did to Noodle."

Murdoc growled angrily before lunging at the taller man knocking him down onto the ground. He dug his knees into 2D's sides causing him to flinch in pain, the singer began smacking at him not really trying to fight back, just trying to make him get off of him.

"Yew can't even fight me back yew Fuckin poof." The bassist said laughing before punching the taller man in the side of the face.

He could feel the other man's legs jerking violently as he tried to get away, but Murdoc was determined he'd rather break 2D's ribs than let him leave.

He grabbed a fist full of the younger man's spiked hair jerking his head back violently causing him to cry out in pain. He began punching him in the stomach repeatedly; he reached over grabbing the bottle and smashing it against the floor next to the blue haired man's head. 2D jerked and looked up through wide white eyes; Murdoc smirked at the look of fear on his face. There wasn't any anger there was just pure fear just like it was meant to be.

"Mind tellin' me what I did to Noodle t'en, tell me 'ow it's all my fault she went missing." He growled angrily as he stared down at the man under him.

The singer's body went limp as he stared up at the older man; Murdoc loosened his grip and waited for a response. A second later he was flat on his back with a very angry 2D on top of him and a hand wrapped around his throat. The singer leaned in his face only a couple inches away from the bassist, he could feel his hot uneven breaths against his face.

"Yew were t'e one who was supposed to go to Hell not her! Yew old sodding worthless prick, she's supposed to be 'ere wit' me and Russ, and we're supposed to be family. Yew fuckin' ruined it cause yew didn't want to go yet, it was supposed to be yew not her." 2D yelled angrily as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He pulled back and punched the older man in the face. The blue haired man didn't look too angry anymore now he just sat there sobbing and shaking, Murdoc took it as an opportunity and grabbed the younger man by the front of his shirt shoving him roughly to the ground. He kneeled over at him glaring; he was five seconds away from commanding Cyborg to just murder him. He was sick of everything, he was sick of going on the fan forums and seeing people say how it was Murdoc's fault Noodle was possibly dead. Seeing things about his relationship with 2D and rumors that he had cheated, that he had beaten the younger man, and controlled every aspect of his life; he was sick of feeling, he was sick of guilt and the pain in his head.

He began punching the younger man in the face occasionally stopping long enough to strangle him until he began struggling too much then he would let him drop back to the ground. He saw a chain around the younger man's neck and grabbed it pulling it up with the intention of choking the singer with it. When he pulled it up into full view he saw the silver inverted cross dangling from it, the same necklace he had given the blue haired man years ago. 2D was staring up at him then looked down at the necklace that nervous look on his face; Murdoc released it letting the symbol fall onto the other man's chest. He sat there staring down at it for a moment; he could feel 2D's eyes on him. He felt a hand on his face and expected it to be another hit, but the touch was gentle. For a second he almost faltered almost leaned into that familiar comforting touch, but he gained control of himself before he could do that. He roughly hit the singer's hand away and stood to his feet.

"Cyborg take faceache down to his room, maybe toss him around some." The Satanist growled out angrily before leaving the room.

Murdoc made his way into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of rum off of the counter then making his way over to the table. He dropped down into one of the chairs and kicked his feet up on the table and began drinking. He couldn't believe that 2D still had the necklace that he was wearing it, had been wearing it all of this time. He could still feel the blue haired man's touch on his cheek and see the way his bloodied face had been looking up at him. He thought back to the first day they met in the music shop that look in his eyes, it was the same fucking look from then. The bassist growled in frustration and threw the bottle across the room watching as it hit the wall shattering on impact. He ran his fingers back through his hair, teeth gritted, and a dull throbbing in his head. He couldn't stop thinking, he felt confused, and angry about everything. He hated himself; he hated every single thing that was going on. He wondered if he should just send 2D back home to whatever kind of life he had been living. Murdoc didn't know how much longer he could deal with these things, with these feelings, and his thoughts. He had this all planned out though, he wasn't prepared to turn back now just because of some too skinny idiot and a stupid necklace. He didn't care how long it took he would break 2D out of caring about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Murdoc had a bad habit, well one among a hundred. Ever since he arrived at Plastic Beach he started a tradition of binging on alcohol and mixing it with pills that he didn't even know what they were. He would end up lying on his bed strung out and feeling like he was going to die, tonight was no exception especially after today. He thought over how angry 2D had been, how he had told the bassist Noodle never should have went to Hell, that it was Murdoc who was supposed to go there. The Satanist already knew that, he had spent days and nights thinking about that. He didn't mean for Noodle to go there, didn't mean for her to possibly die. If he could go back and change it then he would, he would take her place and just let them drag him kicking and screaming down to Hades.

He touched his cheek and flinched a bit at the bruise he felt there. He tried to think, but couldn't remember if the blue haired singer had ever punched him before. He'd slapped and scratched at him, but usually in self defense, but to actually attack Murdoc back…No he didn't believe he had done that before; fuck his head felt like it was going to explode. He had no idea what those little pills had been, but them combined with the vodka from earlier were killing him from the inside out. He felt like his throat was on fire, the lining burning away, his entire body felt that way. It always felt that way; he went from trying to slow his alcohol and drug consumption back at Kong to going full force with it. He tried to remember the last time he had been sober, but his mind came up blank.

His fingers trailed over the golden inverted cross that was resting on his chest. 2D still had his, why did he still have that damned thing? He should have gotten rid of it; he was supposed to do what a normal person did. He was supposed to get rid of the necklace and any other tie he had with Murdoc. It's not like it would have done any good though, no matter what the green skinned man was going to find him and force him back into the band. Force his way back into the younger man's life no matter what he said or tried to do.

Murdoc pulled himself up from his bed and stumbled to his feet. He nearly fell, but grabbed onto the dresser keeping his balance, everything felt like it was spinning. He wondered if he had anymore of the pills that made him see things, he wasn't having much fun with these. They just made him feel worse than he usually did.

He slowly made his way out of his room and to the elevator. He pressed the button marked 2D's room and fell back against the wall when the elevator jerked violently. When the place wasn't over heated it seemed like every mechanical thing including Cyborg was falling apart. He tried to remember the last time he had seen the robot, he'd seen her after she'd taken the dullard down to his room, but he couldn't remember where she had went to after that.

The doors clanged open and he stumbled out into the hall way. He stopped at the door and looked at it for a moment before finally unlocking it and pushing it open. He slammed it shut behind him and leaned back against it placing his hand against his forehead groaning from the dull pain going through his skull. Murdoc took a deep breath letting it out slowly before opening his eyes and looking over at the bed where 2D sat curled up with his back pressed against the wall. He stared up at the bassist through wide black eyes; he had a few long cuts on his right cheek, cut on his forehead, a bruise around his left eye, and a few smaller ones on his face and neck. His arms were even bruised up, Murdoc knew lately he abused him physically more than he ever had in the past.

The older man groaned and made his way to the bed sitting down on the side of it and burying his face in his hands. His body shook as a shot of pain shot through him, he really needed to find those pills and throw them out.

"Fucking head is killin' me."

"Wot's wrong?" 2D asked cautiously

Murdoc could hear the nervousness in his voice and smiled sadly at it.

"Some pills I took….Vodka too….Probably just the pills, yeah t'e pills….Not really sure w'at they were, something….Maybe something purple….I don't know, maybe that was something else, yeah that wasn't right…Yew look like shit." The older man mumbled as he looked over at the younger man.

"Yer takin stuff an' yew don' even know wot it is?" 2D asked almost like this surprised him.

Murdoc shook his head and laughed, he sounded psychotic. That's how he felt, then again anymore he felt he was rather out of his mind.

"W'at else do ya expect faceache?"

"Yer gonna end up dying if yew do stuff like t'at."

"Isn't t'at w'at yew want, want me to die….I bet ya do, yew would like me to die so yew could get t'e hell outta t'is place." The older man said pointing accusingly at the singer.

2D narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He moved away from his corner moving closer to the bassist.

"No why would yew fink I'd want t'at? I don' want yew to die."

"Yer t'e one who said I should have gone to hell not Noodle…..I know yew meant t'at so don' say that yew didn't….Yer right yew know, I should have went, not her….I didn't mean for it to happen 2D, I really didn't….stupid fucking girl…I didn't mean for her to get hurt….I didn't mean for t'at to happen, I didn't know….Now I got t'e pirates from El Manana after me here, not sure w'at they want….No wait, yes I do."

"Pirates, wot pirates?" The singer asked sounding confused as he continued staring at the older man.

Murdoc smiled then looked away letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell yew 'bout t'ose….Right well Black Clouds, bastards, undead looking bastards always comin' round here…Cyborg takes care of 'em t'ough, that's most the reason I made her to protect me from getting killed…..Why do yew still have t'at necklace?" The bassist asked, he pressed his index finger to the cold silver then looked up at the blue haired man.

2D looked worried and very concerned; he looked down at the necklace then shrugged.

"I couldn' just get rid of it, yew gave it to me." He whispered

"Ya should have just hawked it, t'at's what birds do when yew hurt t'em ya know….T'ey just get rid of the things yew gave to them….That's what yer supposed to do…My head feels like hell."

He felt exhausted, he knew he should just get up and go back to his own bedroom and pass out on the floor. He didn't trust himself to stay down here, he would end up doing or saying something he couldn't take back. Hell it was bad enough he could barely look at the singer, the bruises, the cuts ones that he caused him. It really was the Niccals style to hurt the ones that you loved or the ones that dared to love you.

He felt a hand on his bruised cheek and thought about smacking it away, but his body felt heavy.

"Don't….Don't touch me, stupid poof." He mumbled

"Wot happened to yer ear?"

"Oh right t'at well got clipped, pirate shot at me…Woulda just killed me, but I got lucky I suppose, I always get lucky….I call it t'at, I'd be more lucky if one of those bastards had good aim."

"Don't say t'at."

Murdoc smirked and looked over at him trying to read his black eyes. He couldn't see much in them just that wet look of blood. The bassist groaned then lay down on the bed sighing heavily.

"I hate yer eyes, t'ey're so black….I can't ever tell what yer thinking and yer always looking at me, no idea how yer feeling…What yer thinking about, wish yew'd stop fucking looking at me all the time with yer stupid black eyes."

"Yer t'e one who made them like t'is."

"I know mate."

2D lay down on his side next to the older man propping his head up on his hand. He studied the older man like he could read all of his thoughts from the past to this very second.

"I can't even remember wot color me eyes were before t'en."

"Blue, t'ey were a really gorgeous shade of blue."

He felt fingers in his hair and closed his eyes.

"Told ya not to touch me."

"I know, how many pills did yew take?"

"I don' know, a few….Feel like shit, probably shoul' throw 'em out."

"Do yew hate me?" 2D asked his voice soft

Murdoc shook his head slowly.

"No…No I don't hate yew, don't think I could hate yew….Never did anything to me except yew used to love me, that's it…I don't hate yew."

The younger man pushed his hair back out of his face then leaned down pressing his lips against the bassist forehead. Murdoc closed his eyes and sighed, the blue haired man took hold of his hand squeezing lightly. 2D pulled back and settled down next to him, Murdoc opened his eyes and looked down at their hands. He felt all of those familiar emotions washing over him, the ones that had made him supposedly weak, the ones that lead to promises he ended up breaking. In the back of his mind he knew he should get up and leave, but he couldn't make himself do that. He just closed his eyes and focused on the body pressed against his side and the hand he held in his. He didn't care what was right or what was wrong, he was exhausted, and he was so sick of everything right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Murdoc woke up lying on his side his face buried against 2D's chest and his arm thrown over the younger man. He groaned and dug his fingers into the taller man's side; he could feel fingers curling against his shoulder blade. His head was throbbing dully, nothing compared to whatever hell storm had been going on last night. He still couldn't remember what those damned pills looked like; he figured he'd accidentally take them again in the near future. He sighed and pulled away from the singer who rolled onto his back groaning in frustration. Murdoc smirked and ran his fingers back through his matted black hair; he looked over at the night stand seeing a few orange bottles with the younger man's pain killers in them.

"Dullard I'm gonna steal a couple of yer pills, not like yew need 'em anyways." Murdoc mumbled picking up one of the nearly empty bottles and poured three pills into the palm of his hand.

2D grabbed the bottle and two of the pills away from him, the bassist shot him a warning glance before popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing it.

"What t'e hell did ya do t'at for?" He asked turning his full attention to the younger man.

"Yew don't need to take t'at many of 'em, one of 'em makes yew loopy."

Murdoc cursed under his breath and leaned back against the wall, he could hear things outside moving around the usual sounds of the ocean. He wondered if the whale was still around or if it was somewhere else finally bored of torturing the blue haired idiot. He looked over to see 2D staring at him with his wide black eyes, the Satanist thought over the night before and the things he'd said. Not like he could take things back and oddly enough he didn't really want to. The more time he spent alone with his only company being an armed robot and people who wanted him dead the more insane he felt. He was starting to feel worse treating 2D like he wasn't company at all.

"I need to check on Cyborg, not sure where she went to….Probably back on her charger or keeping guard outside, hopefully she hasn't crashed again."

He began to pull himself up off of the bed, but the pills were starting to kick in causing him to feel light headed. He lay down on the bed closing his eyes and grunting, it'd been awhile since he took any of the little green and white pills. He forgot how badly they almost always managed to kick his ass if he went too long without taking them for his hangovers or recreational purposes.

"Told ya t'at yew only need one of 'em, t'ey always make yew weird."

Murdoc flipped him off, 2D laughed.

"Shut up twerp….Fuck why don' t'ey ever make yew all weird, then again yer rather weird without them anyways." He mumbled before pulling himself into a sitting position and leaning back against the wall.

"I've been takin' 'em longer t'an yew, plus I actually need them. Yew shouldn't even be taking t'e stupid fings."

"Why do yew care w'at I take?" He asked laughing dryly

The blue haired man began running the tip of his index finger over the back of Murdoc's hand. He thought about pulling his hand away or smacking him, but he was too exhausted, and he still was in that state of not caring. He felt weird; he didn't even feel pissed off like he had in the past months and years. He didn't want to go back to his room or go work on the cyborg, he just wanted to sit on this bed and pretend things were the way that they used to be. He knew that they weren't, knew there was no chance in hell things would go back to that. He was horrified to go back to that, every time he was actually with the younger man it ended badly. In part of his mind he knew that as long as Noodle was missing things wouldn't be the same, she was the reason 2D hadn't left the band in the first place, and the reason he didn't just quit during Demon Days. Now the only reason the singer was hanging around was because Murdoc had him locked up in a room threatening him with a whale and a heavily armed cyborg.

"When was t'e last time yew were actually kind of sober?" 2D asked avoiding the older man's question.

Murdoc looked away and shrugged; he let his hair fall over his eyes, and avoided looking at the younger man's face. He couldn't handle looking at the cuts and bruises, the more he looked at them the more he wanted to apologize or just touch them, and pretend he wasn't the one who caused them.

"Long time, probably back at Kong….I was kinda sober when I burned t'e place to the ground, had to be on my feet for t'at….I think I was sober, started drinking a lot more after yew left."

He felt a hand on his cheek and flinched away.

"Why do yew keep doing t'at?"

"Doing what dullard?"

"Anytime I try to touch yew ya just kinda freak like I'm gonna hurt yew or yer grossed out by me touching yew." The younger man said sounding hurt.

Murdoc sighed and looked over at him looking at the sad and worried look on his face. He wanted to work on instinct, but he had too many of those pulling at his mind right now. Part of him just wanted to punch 2D then run out of the room and the other part of him wanted to grab him, and kiss him. Forget his insanity; forget the situation at hand, and everything else. He reached over placing his hand on the younger man's bruised cheek. 2D's eyes fell shut as he leaned into the older man's touch placing his hand over Murdoc's.

"I….I still love yew Stuart….I just can't do this to yew again." The Satanist said before pulling his hand away and quickly getting up off of the bed.

He felt that light sensation in his head, but ignored it as he made his way out of the room shutting the door behind him. He made his way inside the elevator and hit the button for the main floor, the minute the doors closed he fell onto the floor groaning and tugging at his hair as he cursed at himself under his breath. Why did he have to say that, he shouldn't have said anything at all to him; his head was spinning and his mind was rushing.


	9. Chapter 9

Murdoc sat in the studio with his bass on his lap strumming at the chords. His hair was over his eyes and his head was bowed, he was trying to avoid what had happened an hour ago. He was trying to avoid the things he had said and the things he had been feeling, he had thought his emotions were dead for the most part. It seemed that way until he had gone and found 2D, from that point on everything had just come rushing back. He felt like he needed him and that scared him, the only thing he wanted the younger man for was singing and keyboards, nothing else. He wasn't supposed to need him in every other way possible, here he was shut up in a room hiding from somebody else. He felt like he was always hiding from somebody, hiding from cops, hiding from pirates, hiding from demons, and now he was hiding from 2D. There wasn't any reason to, the vocalist was locked up in his bedroom, he'd just wait a few days to figure things out before he would go and talk to him again.

He didn't want to go back to beating him; he had a hard enough time looking at him now with all of his cuts and bruises. He thought over the times after he'd beat the singer then go to the control room to keep an eye on him he'd watch the blue haired man take one too many of his pills then cry himself to sleep. Those were things Murdoc couldn't push out of his mind no matter what he tried; they just stayed there making him more and more scared to touch the other man in any way. He didn't want to beat him anymore, he'd caused enough damage, and he sure as hell didn't have the right to touch him like he used to. He had lost that right the first time he'd hit him back at Kong when everything was falling apart.

He thought over the numerous times he'd nearly died in the past couple of years. If anybody had ever succeeded in murdering him he wondered if 2D would have ever found out. He wondered if he would even know how to react, if he cried he'd only do it because he felt like he had to. Everybody knew Murdoc was supposed to be rotting, his time had come and gone a long time ago, and he'd luckily missed it. He thought over the times the blue haired man told him he was supposed to be in Hell not Noodle; he couldn't help, but smile sadly at the thought. The look of rage in the younger man's eyes killed him; he would gladly switch places with her now.

He wondered how scared 2D was right now or maybe pissed off, there was no way he could be happy hearing Murdoc tell him he was still in love with him. He had tried to stop, he tried every way that he knew how to stop, but nothing worked. If anything he just loved him more and it was killing him on the inside, he always had the goal in life that he would die miserably alone without ever loving another human being. This wasn't how his life was supposed to go and it wasn't supposed to still be going, he wasn't supposed to be in this room playing bass humming depressing love songs he'd written for somebody. That wasn't him and it scared him, he didn't even have control of himself anymore. His head was still dully throbbing from everything, he was so sick of thinking, and stressing. He wished he hadn't burned Kong to the ground, that he had just stayed there, that he'd never hit 2D that day, and that he'd never left Noodle alone during that video shoot.

"I'll wait to be forgiven…Maybe I never will, my star has left me to take the bitter pill…Well the cause of it's a lesson learned….Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again."

The words left his mouth and a few tears fell from his eyes, he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"Yew know yer voice isn't too shit when yer singing to yerself."

Murdoc stopped and looked up to see 2D leaning in the door frame his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face.

"Sod off" He mumbled looking away.

"Why are yew hiding in here, I kind of figured yew'd be wit' Cyborg."

The bassist looked up at the taller man for a second before speaking again.

"How t'e hell did yew get out of yer room?"

He wasn't angry just confused, he swore he had locked the door, but his mind had been so fuzzy and clouded from the pills and his thoughts he couldn't remember.

"Yew didn' lock t'e door kinda just slammed it shut when yew ran out." 2D said looking away

"Oh…..Right well…"

"Do yew want to work on some of t'e songs since I'm already up here?"

"Yew actually want to work on the record?" Murdoc asked as he looked closely at the blue haired singer.

2D was still looking off in the distance and shrugged his shoulders like he had no idea what he could say in response.

"We can work on it some…..Why didn't yew just try to leave if yew knew t'e door wasn't locked?" Murdoc asked curiously

The younger man finally looked at him again; he looked confused like the question hadn't made sense.

"Wot?"

Murdoc shrugged and went back to playing his bass giving it most of his attention.

"Well t'e door wasn't locked, I've been in here for over an hour now, Cyborg is on her charger, and honestly I don't think that I would have stopped yew from leaving if yew really wanted to."

It was true he felt like he'd put 2D through enough physical and mental hell for one lifetime. He could turn and run right now and Murdoc wouldn't try to stop him, he'd let him go, and would never go looking for him again. He was sick of putting him through Hell; he knew 2D didn't really want to be there.

"Why….Why would I do t'at?" The younger man asked sounding confused.

"The only things keeping yew here right now are a homicidal robot, a whale, and my psychosis. Right now none of the three are making yew stay; I wouldn't blame yew if yew ran."

He felt a hand on his cheek and tried to flinch away, but 2D tangled his fingers in his hair tugging it enough to get his attention, but not enough to hurt him. He looked up at the younger man; he felt awkward sitting there looking up at him, he felt like a little kid waiting to be punished for something.

"T'at's not why I'm 'ere, I actually want to be 'ere now….I didn', but….I don't want to leave yew all alone again….We should work on some of t'e songs, get 'em out of t'e way then go to bed, a'right?" The younger man asked his voice gentle, he never took his eyes off of the Satanist.

He could only nod in response, he wanted to look away, but he couldn't force himself to. He wanted to ask him why he couldn't leave again, why he even cared if Murdoc was alone, living, or anything. He shouldn't care, there was no real reason to, and the bassist didn't deserve it. He never felt like he deserved any of the care or love that the younger man gave to him, love, there was no way in Hell 2D still loved him.

The blue haired man smiled then walked away going into the vocal booth. Murdoc went over to the control panel trying to remember the last time he'd done anything for the record, he was pretty sure he'd had Cyborg do some things the past couple of days, but he couldn't remember. Sometimes he felt like his mind was falling apart like that, it freaked him out a bit when he couldn't remember things. At this point he didn't know if it was mental decay or physical decay from all of the binge drinking. He hadn't had any alcohol today, just the pain killers from 2D's room and he still felt a bit off from those.

He focused on the taller man as he went through the songs singing them beautifully like he always had. He always had the most amazing voice, Murdoc would usually play it down in interviews like there were a thousand other people as good if not better than 2D. He could remember how hurt and annoyed the blue haired man always looked when he'd do that. He never really meant what he was saying; he wondered if 2D ever caught on to that little fact.

He could hear the sadness in his voice, the same kind of sadness Murdoc had felt while writing the songs. He had hoped that by writing them he'd get the emotions out and they would just fade away turn into meaningless words and past thoughts. He hoped that this record would mean nothing more than a come back, that things wouldn't be so hard. He didn't know he'd be staring at 2D wishing he could have the old times back, wishing he'd never built that stupid robot, and that he'd set things right years ago. He was never somebody who went for regret, he thought that was weak, but he had a growing list of things he wished he'd never done.

He wondered if the black eyed man understood the songs, the words he was singing, and the meaning in them. Sometimes he would glance over towards Murdoc when he went over certain lines it sent chills down the older man's spine. He had always felt like 2D could see inside his mind and everything going on, but other times it felt like the vocalist couldn't see anything at all.

After about five songs he finally stepped out of the booth, he leaned back against a wall and stared down at his feet like he wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Yew wrote t'ose songs 'bout me, right?" 2D asked slowly his eyes still focused downwards.

"Yeah I wrote t'em about yew."

"I'm going to go back down to my room, yew can come wit' me make sure yew get it locked t'is time."

Murdoc stood up and walked over to the taller man standing in front of him.

"Yew don't have to go back down t'ere yew know….Actually yew can come to my room maybe we can talk some I mean….I've been out here alone for bloody ever, really quite tired of it." Murdoc said smiling softly.

"Sure I'd like t'at, don't really like being 'round t'at whale anyways." 2D said pushing away from the wall and following the older man out of the room.

Murdoc could feel those black eyes on him all the way to his room; he wondered what the other man was thinking. He always wondered that, but he generally feared what the answers would be most of the time especially anymore.

He opened the large metal doors leading to his room and made his way over to the bed shoving the empty bottles and clothes onto the floor before taking a seat at the head of it his back pressed against the head board. 2D looked around the room studying the trash, broken glass, a few knives in a wall, and the tattered clothes scattered around before finally getting on the bed sitting across from the Satanist.

"Why didn't yew just go back to main land?" 2D asked breaking the growing silence.

"I don't know, sick of people, and t'e shit they were saying…The pirates of course were a reason too, spent most t'e money I had on this hell hole y'know…Can't just leave it, no real reason to….I'm sure yew miss yer life, had to be better than this."

"For awhile, but after awhile it just sucked yew know. T'e people I called friends started sayin' fings 'bout me, usin' me, and stealing from me cause I was too stupid to figure it out before it was too late. I dated a few guys, I was kind of seeing a guy before yew came and got me….I don't fink I really liked him, always just wished t'at he was yew." The younger man said his voice trailing off near the end.

"Why would yew wish t'at he was me, horrible thing to want."

"I thought 'bout going back to Kong after I left, I ended up at a motel a few hours away…I stayed t'ere for nearly a week and every day I kept finkin' 'bout going back….I know yew didn't mean to hit me an' I was just really messed up over everyfink wit' Noodle and yew were actin' strange 'round me….I t'ought 'bout going back an' telling yew I forgave yew, but I never did. Wasn't really sure wot I would find if I did go back or if yew would be pissed at me for comin' back."

Murdoc looked down at the bed taking in what the other man had been saying. He tried to remember what he'd been doing by that point, wondered if he would have been happy to have 2D back at Kong or if he would have just given him hell. He had initially wanted him back, wanted to stop him from leaving in the first place, but he knew it was for the best. He was so sick of telling the younger man that he was sorry for hitting him, that he hadn't meant it. He sounded like his father when he'd first hit a woman, he'd say he was sorry, but a week later he was back at it and usually worse.

"Yew did the right thing; I should have just left yew alone instead of bringing yew here."

"I missed being around yew, I actually thought t'at yew were dead for awhile."

Murdoc laughed and shook his head. He felt like he'd spent several years being dead; he had almost completely shut off his emotions, and shut out most human contact. He had seen a few people stating they firmly believed he was dead, he would wonder sometimes how anybody would know if he really did die alone on this damned island.

"It'd be for t'e best if I was, especially for yew."

"Why do yew keep sayin' t'at?"

The Satanist looked up at him noticing just how uneasy and upset the topic was making him. He reached out placing his hand on the younger man's bruised cheek rubbing the pad of his thumb lightly over his skin.

"Yer only here cause I made yew, if yew stay it's because I scare yew or yew pity me." The older man mumbled

"I'm stayin' 'ere because….Did yew really mean it when yew said t'at yew still love me?"

Murdoc ran his fingers through the younger man's blue hair smiling at the small blush that appeared on his face at the action.

"Of course, I would never lie about t'at."

"I love yew too, even if yew have lost yer mind." The younger man said smiling sadly.

He turned his head to the side kissing the palm of the bassist hand.

"I don't deserve yew; at all…I'm just like my dad if not worse now." He said pulling his hand away.

"Yew aren't him, yer a good person Mu'doc yew just have problems yew can't control….I was goin' crazy not bein around yew, I'm worried about yew."

"Worried 'bout me, why in bloody hell would I deserve t'at?" Murdoc asked smirking

2D placed his hand on the side of the older man's face, this time he didn't flinch away. He closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of the fingers combing through his hair and soon the warm breath against his face, he felt a finger on his lower lip and his throat tightened at the touch, and the closeness of the other man.

"Stop" The Satanist whispered his voice coming out weak.

He didn't even believe himself, he wanted him, and he needed him even if he didn't want to say it out loud. He knew that 2D could see it, could see just how broken he was on the inside and how scared he was anymore. He felt lips press against his and he automatically tensed, fingers brushed gently through his hair calming him. He finally kissed back slowly; he placed his hands on the taller man's back moaning softly when the blue haired man laid him back on the bed. He felt the familiar weight settling on his lower stomach as the singer deepened the kiss a bit.

Murdoc let out a groan when 2D pulled away; he opened his eyes and looked up watching the younger man remove his shirt tossing it to the floor. He looked over the various cuts, faded scars, and large bruises. He lightly ran his fingers over a large bruise on the singer's stomach, 2D grabbed hold of his hand pushing it away. The blue haired man moved off of him and lay down next to him on the bed, Murdoc rolled onto his side facing him.

"I don't want to hurt yew again."

"Yew won't" 2D replied as he mindlessly ran his fingers through the older man's hair.

"I always end up hurting yew an' I always say I don't mean to, but I keep doing it."

"I'm not leaving yew again."

"Why do yew have to be so stupid?"

Murdoc pulled the younger man against him enjoying the feel of his warm body pressed against him, the feeling of his breath against his face. He had missed these things so much, things that used to just be faded memories that kept him awake at nights. These were things he didn't deserve that he thought he would never have again; he wasn't supposed to have him again.

"I love yew Murdoc"

"I love yew too Stuart"

And it scared the hell out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Murdoc stood on the balcony over looking the ocean; sometimes he had to admit it actually looked beautiful here. When he looked past the garbage that his mansion was built on and the things coming after him, he wondered if the pirates would ever just leave him the Hell alone. He was pretty sure Cyborg had gotten rid of quite a few of them in the past couple of weeks, but there always seemed to be ten more to take each dead ones place….Hell sometimes some of them were dead.

He felt a body press against his back and looked down to see hands on his lower stomach. He smiled and leaned back against the taller man as he took a long drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the metal floor and stomping it out with the toe of his boot. Warm breath tickled the side of his neck followed by the flick of a tongue against his skin.

"I love yew" 2D whispered before kissing the other man's neck.

Murdoc placed his hands over the younger man's and tilted his head to the side.

"Yew scare the hell out of me" The older man replied shivering as the blue haired man bit into his neck.

"How do I scare yew?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose yew again or hurt yew physically."

"I'm not goin' anywhere t'is time, promise." 2D said as he slid his hands up under the bassist shirt causing the older man to shiver.

"I'm always going to love yew Stu, no matter what I say or do to yew."

He turned around in the younger man's arms looking up at him studying the less red looking cuts on his face. He reached up running the tips of his fingers over a few bruises on 2D's neck then moved up to his face tracing his index finger along a rather large red cut on his cheek. The black eyed man leaned down kissing him deeply; Murdoc wrapped his arms around the singer's neck groaning as nails raked down his back. He nipped at the taller man's lower lip earning a small moan; the bassist pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth rediscovering the taste of cigarettes and booze.

2D broke away from the kiss smiling lazily.

"Is it okay if I use t'e shower in yer room?"

"Yeah go ahead luv"

"Do yew want to join me?" The blue haired man asked blushing slightly.

"I don't t'ink so pet….I need to go check on Cyborg and some other t'ings, I'll meet yew in t'e living room." Murdoc said pulling away from the taller man's grip.

The younger man looked slightly disappointed, but nodded and smiled before turning and going back into the bedroom.

Murdoc leaned back against the railing and sighed. It was weird trying to go back to normal, not like anything would be really normal….Then again nothing had ever been exactly normal. He would love to take an opportunity to see the younger man naked, but he didn't want to yet. He didn't even feel like he deserved what he was getting right now, he'd never been good enough for the singer, but now he felt like he had no right to have him at all. It confused the hell out of him how 2D could just take him back; pretend the marks on his body were no big deal. Murdoc couldn't look past them; he couldn't get past how he had been treating the vocalist over the past few weeks. He wanted to make up for it, for everything, but that was such a stupid thought.

He thought back to the nightmares that he always used to have. The ones where he would beat his boyfriend constantly scream at him, and then there was the one nightmare where he had actually murdered him. He had never told 2D about that one, he almost had, but he couldn't manage to. That one always haunted him; all of those nightmares haunted him. He still had that fear that they would come true, that he would mistreat him.

He tried pushing the thoughts from his mind as he made his way back inside and down to the area where he kept the robot locked up. He flicked on the light groaning as the room was washed in white; he closed his eyes tightly before opening them again giving himself a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. He looked around the room at the various screens, wires, and switches lining the walls and ceiling. In the middle of it all the robot sat lifelessly her chin resting on her chest, arms lying limply at her sides. Sometimes it scared him seeing the robot in her sleep state; he probably should have made her look like anything else other than Noodle. He hated seeing a dead version of her, knowing she possibly could be dead somewhere.

He really needed to stop thinking like that; he needed to stop thinking about a lot of things. Maybe Noodle was alive, maybe Russel wasn't out for his blood, maybe Boogieman wouldn't get his soul, and maybe he could be with 2D without hurting him anymore. He didn't even believe the thoughts as they entered his mind, he couldn't help, but laugh at them. Murdoc went over and began pulling the wires off of the robot before switching it on. He stepped back and watched as the machine twitched, its head shot up eyes glowing white before fading to their usual near black color. The robot's dark flat eyes settled on him its head cocking to the side as it continued to stare at him. He felt a bit scared of it sometimes.

"Stop staring at me like t'at yew stupid machine." He growled before smacking it in the back of the head.

Cyborg slowly rose to her feet her head bowed a weird sound coming from her mouth before she shoved past him and made her way out of the room. He waited until he was sure he wouldn't run into the robot before leaving the room and making his way back up to the living room. He wondered what was with the robot lately, he remembered the last time that it had a slightly violent glitch and nearly murdered him. He hoped it wasn't going to do that again, he had been lucky when the damned thing ended up shutting down before it had the chance to pull the trigger.

Murdoc sat down on the floor next to the coffee table, he pulled his laptop over to him flipping it open and turning it on. He went through the forums and the usual things wondering what people were saying about him and the things going on lately. Mostly people were still calling him a prick, thinking he'd murdered his band mates, and of course a few people still talking about Noodle and her disappearance. A few people had posted the video for El Manana trying to say that it was all planned; he bit at his bottom lip and clicked out of the web site when tears came to his eyes blurring his vision. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand cursing under his breath. His mind went back to that day, watching the fear on the young girl's face, and the people around him screaming. He remembered having to pull 2D away from the edge before he fell off, he remembered the singer punching at him, and sobbing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away, he felt hands wrap around his wrists trying to tug his hands away from his face. He lowered his hands but didn't look at the blue haired man; he looked back at the computer screen for a moment before turning the laptop off and shoving it away from him. Fingers combed through his hair, Murdoc smiled sadly.

"Wot's wrong, come on yew can tell me." The younger man said his voice soft, gentle.

"I'm sorry I let Noodle go missing, I really didn' mean to….I swear I would trade places wit' her, I had no idea t'at they would take her."

"Yew didn' know t'at woul' happen to her, maybe she's still alive…We don' know, she could 'ave survived."

Murdoc nodded slowly in reply. He liked how positive 2D was trying to be about it, but they both knew better than that.

"Sorry….Somebody posted t'e El Manana video online, jus' made me start t'inking about it….I'm sure yer right pet, she'll come back, and so will Russ….We can get rid of t'e robot when t'ey get back." Murdoc said smiling slightly

"It's a'right, I fink about wot happened too….Wot else are people saying?" The blue haired man asked trying to change the topic.

He wrapped an arm around the older man rubbing his hand up and down his bicep.

"The usual, people saying I cheated on yew, some t'ink t'at I murdered everybody in t'e band, and t'at's why I'm all the way out in the middle of nowhere….Same things people have been talking about ever since I burned Kong down."

"Why would t'ey fink t'at yew killed us?" 2D asked sounding confused.

Murdoc laughed and turned to look at the younger man.

"If yew haven't noticed luv I'm not exactly all there mentally…Happens when yer alone for so damned long, except t'at sodding robot."

He thought back to how the robot had looked at him earlier and couldn't help the cold chill that went through him. He had a horrible feeling she was going to go into another homicidal horror film fit; hopefully she would just shut down again before she could cause too much damage.

"Yew aren't t'at crazy and yew got me now…I still really hate t'at robot, why does she have to look like Noodle?"

"I didn't really want to replace her and I just figured it'd be easier to use some of her DNA and make it look like her….For awhile just told people t'at it was her, of course by now people know it's a robot…I think t'at stupid thing is part the reason I started losing it, didn't help with the guilt much….If….When Noodle comes back I'll most likely shut the stupid thing down."

"Yew really fink t'at she'll come back?"

The bassist looked down for a bit thinking over it before looking up at the younger man and nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I think so…Things will go back to normal, eventually, and then yew'll have somebody else to be around other than me." Murdoc said smiling

2D placed his hand on the older man's cheek and stared at him for awhile like he was trying to read everything in his mind.

"I like being around yew, just yew…I love Noodle and Russel, but t'is is kind of like back in England when it was just t'e two of us…I always liked t'at, yew always seemed more like yerself t'en."

"I don't even feel like myself anymore."

"Yer still yew, just a little lost….Did yew know yer eyes are t'e same color?" 2D asked curiously

"Yeah they've been like t'is for awhile ever since one of my deals ended."

"T'ey look really nice brown, yer still really gorgeous y'know."

"Yew've got awful taste luv."

2D leaned in kissing him; he placed his hands on the older man's chest pushing him back onto the floor. The singer settled on his lap, Murdoc placed his hands on his hips sliding them up under the younger man's shirt lightly raking his claws over his sides.2D moved down to his neck running the tip of his tongue down along the side of his neck, he felt hands slide up his shirt and fingers brush over his nipples causing him to groan. The younger man bit into his neck sucking, Murdoc tangled his fingers in his hair tugging slightly. 2D sat back and removed his shirt dropping it to the floor; the bassist leaned up removing his own. He placed his hands on the vocalist hips pulling him onto his lap, he leaned in kissing along his collar bones the running the tip of his long tongue down the center of his chest tracing along every cut and bruise. Fingers tangled in his hair, he could feel nails clawing at his scalp and moaned in reply to the slight burning sensation. He flicked his tongue over the younger man's nipple earning a small moan, 2D ground his hips down against his and Murdoc smiled against his skin. He moved back up kissing the other man passionately forcing his tongue inside of his mouth, he laid the black eyed man back on the floor running his hand down his body stopping at the hem of his jeans. 2D wrapped his legs around the older man's back pulling him closer, Murdoc broke away and laughed at the neediness in the other man's actions, the singer looked up at him blushing.

"Fuck yer beautiful" Murdoc whispered before capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

He heard a sound in the distance and ignored it until the sound of foot steps came closer. He broke away and looked over to see the cyborg standing there a gun in her hand held limply at her side, her dark eyes were on the two of them. Murdoc growled and pulled away from 2D, he stood up and walked over to the robot who was still staring at the blue haired man.

"What in bloody hell do yew think yer doing up here? Don't yew have something else to do yew idiotic piece of scrap metal?"

The robot continued staring not paying attention to what the bassist was saying. Murdoc growled before smacking the machine in the face finally earning its attention. He felt less angry and more afraid when those black eyes were set on him now.

"Now get outside and guard t'is hell hole and stop staring at him like t'at….stop staring at me like t'at for that matter." Murdoc mumbled as he grabbed the machine by its shoulders and pushed it away from him.

He watched as it slowly walked out of the room and went into the elevator giving the Satanist one more dead look before the doors went shut. Murdoc leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers back through his hair groaning.

"Wot t'e hell was t'at about?" 2D asked sounding scared

He looked over at the singer who was now sitting on the arm of the couch looking up at him through wide white eyes.

"I don't know I t'ink she's malfunctioning again, I'll check on it later t'is week…Come on we should work on the record some more." Murdoc said not wanting to go any further into the subject of Cyborg.


	11. Chapter 11

Murdoc kneeled on the floor behind the robot, a box of tools sat beside him as he went through the wires, chips, and screens in her back. Over the past week she'd been acting weirder and weirder, especially around 2D. He had to confess he'd had some not too natural help in designing the robot so he wondered if that had anything to do with her recent behavior. He'd also noticed weird liquids coming from her eyes and nostrils, he wondered if it was just oil, but some of the liquids were a near silver color. He hoped to figure out the problem and reboot her as soon as he could, he was always paranoid there'd be an attack while the robot was shut down. He could handle the Black Clouds and the Boogieman for awhile, but there were always so damned many of them.

"Is it on?"

The bassist looked over his shoulder to see 2D standing behind him looking down curiously at the slumped over machine.

"No of course not, I'd get electrocuted if the damned thing was on." He said before turning his attention back to the bot.

He still couldn't figure out what was going on with it. Everything seemed fine, but then again he hadn't noticed anything the last time that she had malfunctioned. He wondered if maybe Hell was trying to pay him back for screwing them over.

"Figure out wot's wrong wit' it yet?" 2D asked as he sat down next to the older man.

Murdoc sighed and pulled his hand out of the robots back; he grabbed the back panel up off of the floor and clicked it back into place. He sat down on the floor propping himself up on his elbows as he continued to stare at the robot working over in his mind what possibly could be wrong with it.

"I've honestly got no clue, t'ink I'm gonna leave her shut down for t'e night…Try again tomorrow, how long have I been down here?" He asked looking over at the younger man who was still staring at the robot.

"Most t'e day, yew've been down here since morning….I fink I saw some of t'e Black Clouds a few hours ago, but t'ey kind of just turned 'round like t'ey were going after somebody else." 2D said finally looking over at the older man.

"Really? T'at's strange, hm….Yew should 'ave told me when it happened just in case t'ey had something planned…I don't need yew getting hurt."

"Sorry, I'll make sure to tell yew next time….How much longer until t'e record is done?"

"Not much longer pet, mostly guests vocals at t'is point t'en we'll be all set…Thanks for staying wit' me, I really did figure yew'd run like hell by now." Murdoc said smiling sadly

2D crawled onto the older man's lap draping his arms over his shoulders and staring down into his eyes.

"I told yew I'm not leaving again; I'm worried about yew especially out 'ere all by yerself."

Murdoc leaned up kissing him softly.

"Why are yew worried about a sod like me?"

"The drinking, yer usually really drunk like more t'an yew used to be….All t'ose pills yew keep on takin, not even knowing wot t'ey are, an' just yew kinda seem out of it sometimes." 2D said his eyes cast down as he spoke.

The Satanist could see the worry in his blood filled eyes, his blue hair hung over his face.

"If we were on main land would yew still be here or would yew have left by now?"

He'd been thinking about it for awhile now. He wondered if 2D really still loved him or if he just felt like he had no choice, they were in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't find a rational reason in the world for the blue haired man to still be in love with him, to willingly stay for that alone. He didn't have any friends on this island or a place to really call his own, he was there because Murdoc had dragged him there. He just couldn't accept that 2D could honestly still love him and trust him after all of the hell he had put him through mentally and physically. He really was willing to let him go again though, if the younger man really did want to leave, go with the next supply ship Murdoc wouldn't stop him. That would probably kill whatever remained of his sanity, bad enough he kept going between wanting to be emotionally dead and just being in an emotional coma.

He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up being pulled away from his busy mind. He stared into the younger man's eyes trying to find the answer, his eyes were like an 8-ball you kept looking through that black liquid trying to find that little white cube with the answer you were wanting. He never could find it though; he only found more darkness and hints of white sometimes.

"Trust me" 2D whispered as he continued staring down at the older man.

Murdoc nodded slowly, he could feel the intensity in the younger man's voice, and in the way he was looking at him.

The blue haired man leaned down kissing him passionately, he placed one hand on the back of the Satanist neck his fingers combing through his black hair while his other hand went up under his shirt finger tips trailing over his skin. He pressed himself against the older man pushing him back onto the floor; Murdoc wrapped his arms around the younger man holding him closely. He nipped at the singer's lower lip; 2D pushed his tongue against his lips finally pushing inside of his mouth making the older man moan. Murdoc ran his hands up under the taller man's shirt raking his nails down his back causing the blue haired man to arch his back. The bassist wrapped a leg around 2D's lower back pulling him in closer, the singer settled between his legs. He broke from the kiss moving down to Murdoc's neck sucking on his skin, 2D pulled back and tugged at the older man's shirt grunting. The Satanist sat up pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the ground, 2D did the same with his own. The singer went back to kissing and sucking along the bassist neck, Murdoc tilted his head back against the cold metal floor giving more access to the younger man. He moaned at the feeling of nails piercing into his skin and bucked his hips, 2D ground down against him making Murdoc moan loudly his voice echoing off of the walls. He could hear the singer laughing against his skin, he tangled his fingers in the other man's blue hair pulling and pushing. Usually by now he would have the younger man on his back and would be dominating, but he didn't want that. He actually wanted to lose control for once; he wanted somebody else to be in control of what he was feeling, and what was going on.

Murdoc looked down watching the younger man; he bit at his bottom lip to keep from moaning as the younger man trailed his tongue down the Satanist body his black eyes locked on his face the whole time. The pianist ran his hands down his sides then cupped his crotch rubbing him through the material of his jeans. The older man bucked his hips letting out a long frustrated groan in response. 2D pulled away complete and stood to his feet quickly unfastening his belt and his jeans pushing them and his underwear down to the floor and kicking them to the side. Murdoc couldn't take his eyes off of his body, the bruises were nearly gone and most of the cuts were faded to white by now. He got down on his knees and began unfastening the older man's jeans pulling them down to his ankles; Murdoc kicked them off the rest of the way. 2D settled between the older man's legs again and leaned in kissing him roughly. He tangled his fingers in Murdoc's hair jerking his head back roughly, the older man growled deep in his throat. The blue haired man ran his hand down between their bodies trailing his fingers teasingly over the bassist inner thigh smiling into the kiss when the other man's body jerked in response to the touch. He dug his nails into Murdoc's skin and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation, he tossed his head back closing his eyes tightly as the younger man continued pushing and rubbing at his inner thigh causing more sparks of pleasure to course through his body. He felt that familiar mouth on his neck and all of his thoughts were completely lost, he wrapped his legs around the blue haired man's back pulling him closer needing to feel him, every inch of him.

"Fuck me" Murdoc moaned out his voice husky.

2D pulled back and looked down at him questioningly.

"Yew sure, we've never done t'at before." He asked slowly as he continued looking down at the older man.

"Yeah I'm sure, I need yew."

The blue haired man nodded slowly, he reached over grabbing his jeans off of the floor and grabbing a small container out of the pocket.

"Yew actually carry lube around wit' yew?" Murdoc asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at the small bottle the younger man was holding in his hand.

2D blushed and looked away biting at his lower lip.

"Um well yew know….Jus'…Not all t'e time" He mumbled nervously before leaning down and kissing the older man more slowly this time.

Murdoc tangled his fingers in the younger man's hair digging his nails into his scalp causing the vocalist to whimper.

"T'is is gonna hurt a bit, a'right?" 2D asked his voice gentle

The older man nodded in reply and closed his eyes.

He winced when he felt a finger pushing inside of him; the feeling was more uncomfortable than it was painful. He felt lips against his neck and tried to focus on the singer's mouth, the finger pulled out then pushed back in. A few seconds later another finger was added, he moaned softly when the younger man's fingers brushed against his prostate sending shivers down his spine. 2D pulled his fingers out then pushed back in hitting the spot a second time causing the older man's body to jerk as a louder moan fell from his mouth.

"Feel good?" The younger man asked a devious tone to his voice.

Murdoc opened his eyes and leaned up kissing him passionately.

The blue haired man pulled his fingers out and broke away from the kiss looking down at the older man. He grabbed the bottle off of the floor pouring the rest of the liquid into the palm of his hand then went to work coating his dick with it. Murdoc watched him a small smile on his face while he watched the younger man working himself.

"Yew sure yew wanna do t'is?" 2D asked as he stared down at the older man.

The bassist looked up into his eyes and nodded; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt warm breath against his chest and fingers rubbing comfortingly against his side.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

He groaned in pain as the blue haired man pushed the head of his dick inside of him a sharp pain going through his body. He gritted his teeth eyes shut tightly as his body tensed at the feeling. Fingers combed through his hair urging him to relax, he let out a weak whimper and opened his eyes looking up at the taller man.

"Relax, I promise it'll stop hurting soon…Yew jus' gotta relax darlin'" 2D whispered

He placed kisses along the older man's jaw then down his neck flicking his tongue against his skin. Murdoc let out a long shaky breath as he relaxed his muscles some, the younger man pushed farther into him. His body started to tense again and he groaned in frustration.

"Do yew trust me?"

Murdoc opened his eyes and stared into the singer's black eyes.

"I've always trusted yew."

"T'en relax and trust me pet, it'll get better, I promise." 2D mumbled his voice gentle.

He captured the bassist lips kissing him slowly, Murdoc dug his nails into the younger man's shoulders focusing on the younger man's mouth instead of the pain. His muscles relaxed and the younger man pulled half way out before slowly pushing back in, the pain wasn't as intense this time. He nipped at the singer's lower lip groaning at the sensation, 2D pulled out then pushed back in the tip of his dick hitting against the Satanist prostate this time making him arch his back moaning loudly. Murdoc wrapped his legs firmly around the younger man's back as he kissed him more roughly; 2D pulled out then pushed back in harder this time. The older man tossed his head back against the floor moaning loudly, the singer dug his fingers into the older man's hips as he picked up his pace thrusting into him at a faster pace. He began sucking and licking at Murdoc's neck, the black haired man closed his eyes tightly loud moans falling from his mouth in the form of curse words and begging for the younger man to go faster and harder. Nails bit into his skin as the blue haired man picked up his pace, 2D grabbed tightly to Murdoc's hair jerking his head forward. He opened his eyes and looked at the younger man shuddering at the look of lust and dominance in his darkened eyes, 2D crashed his lips into his kissing him hungrily. Murdoc raked his nails along the pianist back earning more moans, a hand wrapped around his dick causing him to jerk in response. 2D swiped his thumb over the tip of the older man's dick; his hand worked him in time with his frantic thrusts. He broke away from the kiss and went back to biting and sucking at Murdoc's neck.

"Fuck Stu…Fuck"

2D bit into his shoulder thrusting a couple more times before coming inside of him. He stroked the older man faster bringing him over the edge a second later, Murdoc panted and cursed under his breath as he came in the younger man's hand. His body tensed then slowly relaxed as he rode his orgasm out, 2D collapsed on top of him panting, his face buried in the crook of his neck. The Satanist wrapped an arm around him.

"Yew okay?" The blue haired man asked after a moment his voice came out tired.

"Feel bloody brilliant, I love yew."

"I love yew too Mu'doc, I swear I wouldn't leave yew no matter where we are….I didn't even really want to leave yew t'e first time, I just had to."

"I understand….Come on luv we should probably get dressed, go back upstairs, and shower….Go to bed, been down here all damn day."

2D mumbled something before pulling himself away from the bassist and standing to his feet. Murdoc gathered his clothes quickly dressing, he gave one more glance towards the dead state robot slouched on the floor before the two of them left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ever figure out wot's wrong wit' t'e cyborg?" 2D asked as he trailed his finger along Murdoc's chest.

The older man sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through the other man's short blue hair.

"No….Eh kinda gave up after a bit, I've been workin' on her for nearly a month now…Dumb fuckin' machine, I turned her back on, but she's locked up in her cupboard."

He had dedicated nearly a month to working on the robot; he was beginning to dedicate more time to the robot than finishing the album. He didn't have a whole lot left with that though, it was practically done just a few technical things they needed handled and then it'd be out of the way. It gave him a good bit of time to try and figure out what was wrong with Cyborg, sometimes she would act alright. Then there were times he would command her to do something and she would just stare at him and there were the more annoying of times where she would find 2D and stare at him. He could always detect some hint of violence when she looked at the singer, he knew 2D had noticed it, and there was no way that he couldn't. He had torn the thing limb from limb trying to find the malfunction, but nothing was wrong she should be working perfectly. She was still doing what she was basically made to do; attack things that she thought were dangerous or things she thought Murdoc wanted attacked, but she would have the moments of glaring at him or 2D…He still wondered if it had anything to do with the bit of black magic that went into making her.

"I wish yew wouldn' call it her, it isn' Noodle…I used to wish it was, but I don' anymore."

"Sorry luv, it's just a habit I got into before I got yew here….At first I just did it cause of interviews tryin' to make people t'ink it was really Noodle, after awhile just started doing it casually….I'll try to stop" Murdoc said smiling as he ran his fingers down the back of the younger man's neck causing him to shiver.

He kissed the top of 2D's head.

"I love yew Mu'doc"

"I love yew too; soon everything will be back to normal…As normal as t'ings get for us anyways."

2D nodded and buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck.

"Wot yew fink Noodle looks like now?"

"Probably gorgeous, I'm sure she's a very beautiful woman now….Soon enough yew'll get to see her."

He felt bad for saying those things, telling 2D that things would be normal again. He missed the Kong days when Noodle was just a close to normal and beautifully happy smart young girl, Russel was starting to get back in his right frame of mind, and 2D was always happy. The place had been falling apart though, it's like it knew that something was wrong that when Noodle and the others started leaving it took that as the hint to just fall to the ground. Lighting it on fire was just a little shove in the direction it had already been heading. He wondered about his other band mates, he knew Russel had been having problems mentally mostly with handling things about Del going away and some other things he'd never went too deeply into. The last thing Murdoc had heard was that he went to start his own production company, it seemed like a great plan, but if he heard about the Cyborg and surely by now he had then he'd be leaving all that behind to hunt Murdoc down. Noodle on the other hand he couldn't promise anything, but yet he continued to make up fairy tale lies just to keep 2D happy. He noticed from time to time how the blue haired man would zone out and become depressed over not knowing where his little sister was. That's how she seemed after awhile like she was 2D's baby sister, he was always supposed to guard her, and he felt that he failed even if it really was entirely Murdoc's fault. That's why he kept lying to him, just little bits at a time; he didn't like seeing him sad. He'd been doing his best to keep him happy lately, he'd even stopped taking all of those pills, and he'd cut his drinking down a little bit.

"Yew fink t'at when we leave here we can get a nice little flat in England, kinda like t'e one yew had when I was out of it and stuff…All of us can live t'ere it'd kind of be like old times in a way." 2D said as he laid his head on the bassist chest.

"Sure pet, whatever yew want….We'll get a nice little place in England, be like old times."

The younger man lifted his head smiling at him, Murdoc leaned in kissing him. He ran his fingers along the singer's cheek as the kiss deepened slightly. 2D settled himself on top of the older man his body pressed against him, fingers lazily combing through the older man's black hair.

Murdoc heard the sound of helicopters and gun shots somewhere near by and groaned. He gently pushed the younger man off of him and sat up reaching over the side of the bed grabbing his shirt up off the floor and pulling it on. The sky outside grew ominously dark like it always did when the Black Clouds and the Boogieman came around, he hated those damned things. He considered going down and getting Cyborg out of her cupboard, but with the way she was acting, and how long he knew it'd take to get her upstairs….He'd just handle it himself for awhile, he could usually pick off a few of them with a pistol before it got too out of hand.

He climbed out of bed grabbing the pistol off of the night stand and shoving a few extra bullets into the pocket of his jeans. He turned his attention back to 2D who was now sitting up his eyes showing white as he stared up at the older man.

"I'm gonna go handle t'at for awhile, I'll be back…Half an hour at t'e longest, just stay away from t'e doors and windows, okay?" Murdoc asked as he looked at the younger man.

"O-okay, but…Why can't yew send Cyborg up to take care of it?"

The Satanist placed his hand on the back of the younger man's head pulling him in and kissing him hard before pulling back.

"I'll be fine pet, a'right? I love yew, now just do w'at I said, and I'll be back." He said before turning and leaving the room before the younger man could protest further.


	13. Chapter 13

Murdoc stepped out onto the fake green grass littered with broken glass that made up the ground of plastic beach. He looked up at the large black helicopters circling the island like vultures looking over their dying prey. He held the gun at his side as he noticed a large ship coming closer; the Boogieman was headed towards the island as well. He heard voices and the crunching of feet coming towards him. He smirked and raised the gun as several figures neared towards him; he aimed the gun at the man in the middle and pulled the trigger. He watched as the figure stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The other two men never stopped or flinched they just kept coming and Murdoc kept firing at them until the two of them dropped to the ground. He wished he had one of Cyborg's rifles on him then he could try and aim for the men flying the helicopters though he knew his aim wasn't really worth shit at a distance that far.

He turned around noticing a few more tall figures coming towards him and fired off a few more rounds knocking the men to the ground. He would make sure to take Cyborg out long enough to take care of the body count, he wasn't sure what the robot did with the corpses he was pretty sure she just dumped them into the ocean. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about fishermen finding the corpses floating rotted in the polluted ocean, bodies couldn't be the worst thing floating around the area.

He reloaded the gun just in time for a few more men to head his way, he managed to shoot one, but only hit him in the leg causing him to stumble and fall onto his knees. He heard shots firing over head and looked to see bullets showering down stabbing into the ground around him. He cursed under his breath as he ran back towards the building nearing the entrance of the building. Something heavy hit him in the back of the head knocking him face first onto the ground. He growled and rolled onto his back keeping a tight grip on the handle of his gun. A large built man kneeled over him a dagger in one hand as he stared psychotically down at the bass player. Before he could make a move to shoot the taller man the bastard punched him in the face, Murdoc took the gun and slammed it into the side of the man's head knocking him off of him. He scrambled onto his hands and knees but dropped back down when he felt a hot flash of pain shoot through his back then something warm running down his back. He reached his hand around feeling dampness and a large rip in the back of his shirt; he shakily stood to his feet and turned around glaring down at the man who was staring up at him smiling wickedly his dagger soaked in blood. Murdoc put the barrel to the man's temple and pulled the trigger watching as his head bent back then his body slumped forward falling to the ground with a loud thump.

"Fucker" The bassist growled under his breath as more sharp pains shot up through his back. He reached around touching the spot trying to figure out how deep the wound was, it was bleeding a good bit, but he was pretty sure it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He heard screams nearing by accompanied by the sound of bullets hailing down around him. He stepped out away from the entrance and began shooting at the figures coming closer; he had about two more bullets in the pocket of his jeans. He had enough in the barrel of the gun to pick off a few more pirates, and maybe a walking dead or two and then he'd be fucked.

He managed to shoot two men in the head watching them drop to the ground like crumbling statues. He tried to keep track of them, he was lucky there weren't as many as there usually would be. He felt something hot and painful against his arm and looked down to see a rip in the sleeve of his shirt and blood soaking through.

"Great I got cut and fuckin' shot, bloody fucking brilliant." Murdoc growled angrily.

He looked up to see a man coming close, a zombie that looked exactly like a man he'd picked off just a few weeks back. He gritted his teeth and shot the man between the eyes smiling at the look of wide eyed shock on his face before he dropped to the ground body twitching before going completely still. With that he turned and ran back into the house locking the metal doors behind him and heading into the elevator. His arm and back were hurting badly, his right eye, cheek, and his lower lip hurt as well but not as intensely.

The doors creaked open and he walked down the hall way making his way towards the living room. He stopped in the door way when he saw 2D lying on the floor blood on his face, body motionless and Cyborg standing over him with the barrel of a rifle pressed between his closed eyes. Murdoc stared in momentary shock at the robot and the unconscious man on the floor, Cyborg never noticed him enter the room she just kept her eyes locked on her prey. The Satanist quickly grabbed two bullets out of his jeans pocket and popped them into the gun; he still had a few left inside the chamber. He pointed the gun at the robot, the one who looked almost exactly like their teenage guitarist except demonic. He bit hard into his bleeding lip reopening the wound causing it to bleed more; he pulled the trigger watching as the bullet pierced through her head. Her head shot up and she stared at him as that black and white oil spilled from her eyes and nostrils, sparks flew from the hole in her head, and the gun dropped to the ground, her body began to spaz before she fell backwards.

He ran over to the robot roughly shoving it face down on the floor. He opened the panel in her back flipping the switch turning her off; he had made her so that even with a shot to the head she could still get up after a minute or two, but she wouldn't be in too great of shape. He knew he'd regret shooting her later when he'd need her for interviews, look out, and playing shows. Right now though he didn't care about the damned robot or the blood he felt running down his arm and his back. He went over to 2D picking him up bridal style and carrying him into the elevator. He could still hear the gun shots and shouts outside, he wondered if they would just leave after awhile. He doubted it though, they were hell bent to get him and the stupid plastic island he'd made. He pushed the button for the singer's bedroom, he leaned back against the wall shifting his weight from one leg to the other, and his back burned. He looked down at the blue haired man he was holding in his arms; his head was lolled to the side, blood running from a long cut on his forehead. His left cheek was bruised and so were his arms and hands probably from trying to block the robot from hitting him.

"Fuck…C'mon hurry up yew stupid elevator…Shit…I'm sorry, fuck w'at did yew do?" Murdoc asked angrily as he glared down at the other man.

"Stupid robot, stupid pirates, stupid Boogieman…stupid fucking…Fuck"

The doors opened and he wasted no time in exiting and quickly walking down the hallway. He kicked the door open, the room hadn't been used for a long time now and last time it had been the door hadn't really been shut all the way since there wasn't a reason to shut it anymore. He laid 2D down on the bed and went into the bathroom grabbing a cloth off of the counter; he ran it under the faucet wetting it. He looked up at the mirror that hung above the sink noticing his now blackened right eye, his cut lip, and the bruise on his jaw. If he'd had more time he would have done more than just shoot the damned bastard for getting at him like that. He shook his head and went back to the bedroom; he sat down on the bed and pulled the younger man's head on his lap. He gently rubbed the cloth against his forehead wiping away the blood, the cut wasn't too bad. The bruises looked like hell though; he laid the cloth over his forehead leaving it there. Murdoc leaned his head back against the wall groaning in pain. He couldn't hear the shots down here under the ocean; everything just seemed calm down there. He wondered if he could just stay down in this room for the rest of his life, it seemed far less chaotic. It made him think of the lower rooms in Kong he used to hide in, the rooms he used to complain about constantly because he never agreed to have them built on. The rooms he had quickly come to enjoy when he realized they were places he could hide and cry, wreck things he didn't even own, and hate the world around him…They were places he could hide like how he used to hide from his father.

2D whimpered and shifted a bit, Murdoc stared down at him waiting for him to open his eyes. He felt some relief just to hear the younger man make a sound even if he sounded like he was in pain. He brushed his fingers through the black eyed man's hair hoping he'd wake up soon.

"C'mon pet, wake up…Not a great time to be passed out, Black Clouds and all…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have t'at fucking robot…I didn't…How did it even get out, I had t'e bloody t'ing locked up." He mumbled as he tried to think over it.

She probably knocked the doors down; when he created her he had created a little walking talking war machine. He hadn't thought of the bad sides to her strengths, like they could end in 2D nearly getting shot. He thought back to what he had seen in the living room and cringed, if he'd been just one second later 2D would be dead. He bit at his lip and closed his eyes tightly; he focused on the pain coursing through his body to keep from crying. 2D wasn't dead, he was alive, hurt, really beaten up, but he was alive and he was safe now.

"Yer safe, yer wit' me now…T'at's a joke nobody is safe around me, specially yew I always end up hurting yew." Murdoc muttered as he caressed the singer's cheek.

"Now c'mon dullard wake up, c'mon please jus' wake up I wanna make sure yer really okay." The older man said more loudly, firmly.

The younger man stirred and groaned in annoyance.

"I don'…Wait" 2D mumbled as he opened his eyes, he squinted and hissed between his teeth as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Murdoc placed a hand on the middle of his back steadying him.

"W-where's t'e robot?" the singer asked nervously as he looked around the bedroom.

"I shot he-it, had to…It was gonna kill yew."

2D turned and looked at the older man his eyes widening as he took in his appearance. He placed his hand lightly on Murdoc's face being careful not to hurt him. Murdoc smiled softly as the pianist long fingers lightly ran over the cut on his lower lip and the bruises decorating his face.

"Mu'doc yer bleeding, wot…yew got shot didn't yew?"

"Yeah luv I got shot, just a clip t'ough I don't t'ink t'ere's anything in there." He said brushing it off.

The younger man grabbed hold of his arm looking at it closely.

"Damn it 'D don't worry 'bout me, how's yer head?" Murdoc asked feeling frustrated as he yanked the younger man's hand away from his arm.

2D looked hurt and worried for a second.

"It hurts a bit actually…It beat me up pretty bad, knocked me out I t'ought I was gonna die."

The bassist looked at the varying sizes of bruises on his arms and his hands and then the long cut on his forehead that was no longer bleeding. He moved over to the bed side table grabbing one of the medicine bottles and spilling two pills into the palm of his hand. He handed them to 2D who stared down at them then back up at the older man raising an eyebrow.

"Yew know I always take more t'an t'is."

"Yeah I know and yew don't need t'at damn many, just take two okay? If yer actually still in pain later t'en yew can take more."

2D nodded and took the pills popping them into his mouth and swallowing them. He stayed quiet for a moment before turning his full attention on the older man again. He rolled up the sleeve of Murdoc's shirt looking at the gash in his arm.

"Did yew get 'it anywhere else?"

"Yeah fucker t'at punched me cut my back up."

"Take yer shirt off, I'm gonna get t'e first aid kit in t'e bathroom." 2D said before getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

He watched after the taller man for a moment before removing his shirt. He cursed at the pain that shot through his body as he lifted his arms up, he tossed the blood soaked article of clothing onto the floor with all the other garbage littering the floor of what used to be 2D's room. They'd moved a lot of the blue haired man's things up to Murdoc's room, but some of it was still down there.

2D came back into the room carrying a small white box; he kneeled down behind the older man lightly touching the cut on his back.

"How's it look?"

"Like Hell….I fink it isn't bleeding too bad t'ough…Wot happened?" The younger man asked his voice soft, sad.

"Got blind sided, guy knocked me in t'e back of the head….Punched me, I knocked him off, tried to get up, and he ended up cutting me….I shot him between t'e eyes so guess we're even." Murdoc replied laughing dryly.

"Shit"

Murdoc closed his eyes tightly and growled at the pain shooting up his back.

"Sorry" 2D mumbled as he rubbed more of the anti bacterial medicine on the older man's wound.

The bassist hung his head and winced with each sting he felt. He let out a shaky breath hoping the blue haired man would be finished soon. Murdoc still couldn't get past how close 2D had been to dying, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and it pissed him off that the singer didn't seem to care at all. It was like Murdoc getting hurt was more important than nearly being shot in the head.

He felt lips press to the back of his neck and smiled softly.

"Why are yew so worried 'bout me dullard?" He asked glaring at the younger man as he started cleaning the wound in his arm.

2D looked up at him then back down at the gash.

"Don't call me t'at….why wouldn't I worry 'bout yew, I love yew, and yew could have died…I don't want yew to die, I need yew." The younger man whispered

He sounded frightened like if he had to talk about Murdoc's mortality for another second he'd break down crying. The Satanist groaned at the stinging pain in his arm, he watched the younger man work being as careful as he could while he cleaned and dressed his wound.

"I'm sorry, but yew could have just died…Sh-it was gonna shoot yew Stuart, I refuse to let somet'in like t'at happen to yew…I'm not worth worrying about, fuck yew don't need me…Yer fine without me, if anything I'm the one who….I'm the one who needs yew anymore and yew have so much more….Yew just have so much to live for, not watching after a sick fuck like me."

Murdoc looked away hanging his head.

He closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek, fingers brushed over the bruises on his face.

"Don't say t'at"

"Yew think t'ey left yet?"

"I don't care 'bout t'em I'm worried about yew Muds."

"Stop that"

2D ran his index finger over the older man's lower lip, he shuddered at the touch. He felt the tip of the younger man's tongue run over the cut on his lip then teeth nipping at his lower lip tugging slightly. The singer pressed his lips to Murdoc's kissing him hard, almost like how they'd kissed earlier before he'd went outside. He placed a hand on the back of the singer's head tangling his fingers in his hair as they kissed.

2D broke away leaning his forehead against Murdoc's, he stared intensely into his eyes.

"I love yew, I'm not leaving yew ever again, I don't care wot yew do or say to me I'm not leaving yew. Yew mean t'e world to me and it scares me, yer not t'e only one scared like hell yew know. I'm stupid, but I can fink sometimes." He replied smiling sadly.

"Yew aren't stupid mate, just not completely t'ere…I love yew more t'an I'm worth…God yew scare t'e hell out of me…I thought I was going to lose yew, if I was a second late I could have…"

"I'm still here so it's okay."

Murdoc smiled, he kissed the younger man softly.

"Yew feel better?"

2D pulled back and nodded slowly.

"Good…I t'ink we should stay down here for awhile, t'ey probably left by now…I just don't want to go back up yet, yew okay wit' t'at luv?" Murdoc asked

The blue haired man lay down on his back, he grabbed onto Murdoc's wrist tugging lightly. The older man smiled and lay down on his side next to the younger man. 2D wrapped an arm around him holding him closely; he ran his fingers lightly over his side tracing along his rib cage.

"Yew should start eating?"

"Yer not one to talk about being too skinny mate." Murdoc replied laughing.

He buried his face in the crook of the younger man's neck enjoying the scent of butter scotch and cigarettes.

"Fings will get better…I love yew Muds."

"I love yew too Stuart"

Murdoc closed his eyes and fell to the sleep to the soft sound of the younger man's breathing and the feeling of his fingers tracing along his side. He actually felt safe for once in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Murdoc woke up on his stomach; he could feel warm breath against the side of his neck and fingers trailing along the cut on his back. He turned his head facing the blue haired man whose dark eyes were focused on his back; the bassist ran his fingers along the singer's cheek gaining his attention. He looked at the cut on the younger man's forehead noticing it didn't look as bad as it had yesterday. He traced his index finger along it; the blue haired man closed his eyes and smiled.

"How's yer head?"

"Not too bad, yer back looks better t'an it did…Does it still hurt?"

"Not'ing I can't live with" The older man replied smirking.

He turned his face away from the vocalist and closed his eyes. He sighed when he felt lips press against his shoulder blade, fingers brushed along his back then down along his side.

"Ya t'ink t'ey left or do yew t'ink t'is is the only part of this shit hole left?" Murdoc asked as he thought over what had happened.

He hoped that the robot was still shut down in the living room; he would be screwed if she rebooted and wandered off. Especially if she was still in her randomly homicidal mode; he'd give it a few days before he would take her back down to her cupboard and repair her. He couldn't really handle looking at her after she nearly shot 2D and it didn't help having to see the hole in her head. He felt chills go down his spine as he thought back to how she'd looked at him when he shot her. She had looked shocked more than anything almost like the man he had shot in the head before then.

He felt lips press against the side of his neck pulling him from his depressive thoughts.

"Stop doin' t'at" 2D mumbled before nipping at his neck.

Murdoc pulled himself into a sitting position groaning at the dull pain that shot up through his back.

"Sorry, I just keep t'inkin' about yesterday."

"It's a'right…Yew fink we should go upstairs and see wot damage t'ey did?" 2D asked changing the subject.

"Probably a good idea, be nice to know if we're completely fucked or not." Murdoc said as he pulled himself up off of the bed making his way towards the door with 2D right behind him.

Everything in the lower level seemed alright, vacant like it usually did. They got into the elevator and Murdoc pressed the button for the living room. He leaned back against the wall and ran his hand up the back of his shirt touching along the cut. It went from between his shoulder blades almost completely down his back. He hadn't really paid too much attention to his wounds and the way that they looked, he'd been too worried about 2D, but now he was finally noticing them some. He still didn't really care, he did have quite a few scars from childhood traumas and bar fights, and these would just go along with that collection. He already had a few from Plastic Beach; he ran his index finger over the top of his ear. He could still remember how horribly it had hurt when the top of his ear had been clipped.

The doors opened and Murdoc slowly made his way into the hallway. He stopped and turned around facing the younger man who stood there staring at him in confusion.

"Stay behind me a'right, if anybody is here just run down back to yer room. Got t'at?" Murdoc asked sternly.

2D nodded in agreement, he could tell that the taller man wanted to fight him on it though. The bassist turned around and made his way to the living room, he looked into the room noticing two of the windows were busted out, a few bullet holes in the couch and in a wall. Cyborg was still laying face down on the floor in a puddle of black and silver liquids, he couldn't hear, or see anybody else. He wondered for a moment what had caused them to leave when they had the upper hand for once.

"A'right I'm pretty sure t'e bastards aren't hiding anywhere." The Satanist mumbled as he continued glancing around the wrecked room.

He'd have to hire another repairman so that they could replace the windows and fix up a few other things.

2D walked into the room looking around his mouth open slightly as he studied the bullet holes and the various other types of damage done. His eyes landed on the robot on the floor and he backed a few steps until he was standing behind the bassist. Murdoc looked back at him raising an eyebrow questioningly; the pianist was still staring at the Cyborg.

"She won't attack yew mate I made sure I shut her down before I took yew downstairs." The older man reassured his voice gentle.

"It still spooks me…Why's it gotta look like Noodle?"

Murdoc sighed heavily and moved away from the singer. He didn't feel like explaining it again, 2D knew why the robot resembled their missing guitarist, but he always brought the question up. The Satanist knew what he meant by it though; he asked the same thing himself from time to time especially when the damned thing got injured. He kneeled next to the crumpled up machine, there were a few frayed wires hanging out of the back of its head, hair charred, he rolled it over onto its back and looked over it. The eyes on it were closed; black oil stained her cheeks, more wires poked out of the front of her head. He ran his fingers along her cheek flinching at the coldness of her skin.

It was just a stupid machine he'd made, it was nothing more than that, and it never would be. He let it drop back to the floor and climbed to his feet walking away from it before he drove himself crazier.

"Stay here, I'll be back" He called back as he left the room.

He doubted that anybody was there other than the two of them and the robot, but he still wanted to make sure. He hated that he didn't have his gun on him, if he did run into anybody or anything unwelcome he'd be rather fucked unless he could just stab their eyes out with his fingernails. He smirked and held up a hand looking at the gnarled and sharp nails, he always made sure he had some kind of a weapon on him.

He walked room to room looking for damages and anything else. The living room and the outside had taken most of the damage, nothing he couldn't fix in a week or so. He thought about doing a more thorough check, but he knew that if anybody was waiting to ambush him they would have done it minutes ago. Murdoc turned and went back to the living room when he entered the room 2D was sitting on the floor with the robot in his arms, his fingers combing through its dark blue hair.

"Great" The Satanist mumbled to himself as he walked over to the blue haired man.

He sat down across from him expecting 2D to snap out of whatever state he was in and look at him. He didn't, he just continued to look down at the robot. His black eyes were wet and bloody looking like he was crying or on the verge of it, the look on his face was rather gone like he used to get in the cemetery back at Kong. He just stared at the robot's dead face, his fingers occasionally brushing against her forehead careful to avoid the wires poking out of the bullet hole.

"Stuart" Murdoc whispered trying to get his attention.

2D ignored him like he was off in his own little world.

The older man grabbed his wrist tightly finally causing him to look up a few tears falling from his eyes.

"It isn't her, just like yew said."

The singer glanced back down and nodded slowly. He rubbed at his eyes before looking back at the green skinned man.

"I know….Yew fink t'at…"

"She isn't dead pet, I promised yew didn' I?" Murdoc asked as he placed his hand on the side of the younger man's face holding his gaze.

"Wot are yew gonna do wit' t'e robot?"

"I'm not worrying about it for now, probably be awhile until another attack…C'mon luv let's go into the kitchen and get yew somet'in to eat."

Murdoc rose to his feet, he reached his hand out for the younger man to take. 2D stared at it for a few seconds that blank look on his face; he looked at the older man's face before taking his hand letting Murdoc pull him to his feet. The Satanist leaned in kissing him softly; he reached a hand up brushing the tears from 2D's cheek.

"It'll be fine, I promise yew."

"I believe yew"

"Good, now c'mon" The older man whispered as he took the younger man's hand leading him out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Murdoc stood out on the balcony over looking the ocean, the sky was turning dark with the promise of a storm heading towards the plastic island. The air wasn't as heavy and hot as it normally was; the Satanist closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Things had been weird lately; he needed to start work on repairing the cyborg but he honestly couldn't bring himself to do it because of the way 2D felt about it, he noticed that 2D was quiet lately and reserved, the fan forums online had been really odd lately it seemed like everybody was freaking out over something but no matter how far Murdoc looked he couldn't find what it was they were all getting so strange over….Then of course there was the problem of the Boogieman, he hadn't tried to actually attack for awhile now. Mostly Murdoc just grabbed 2D and went to hide when they would attack. Sometimes he would stand on the balcony and shoot at anybody or anything that he could see in a good distance. He still wanted to know exactly what the damned masked thing was, he'd only seen it up close a couple of times, and when he did it made him feel uneasy. He was immortal as long as that thing didn't come anywhere near him, that was all that he knew about it.

Screams from his bedroom pulled him from his thoughts. He turned and ran inside the room slamming the door shut behind him; 2D was lying on the bed thrashing around screaming and crying. Murdoc sat down on the bed grabbing the blue haired man by his shoulders pulling him up shaking him lightly.

"2D! Wake up, c'mon, Stuart wake up….C'mon darling, it's just a nightmare, wake up Stu."

The singer's black eyes snapped open and he stared wide eyed at the older man his body trembling slightly. The bassist caressed the younger man's tear stained cheek trying to calm him some.

"It's okay, yer okay, just another nightmare luv….A'right, c'mon it's a'right…" Murdoc whispered softly.

2D wrapped his arms around the Satanist neck burying his face against his chest and began sobbing. The older man wrapped his arms around the shaking man holding him closely; he placed a hand on the back of his head combing his fingers through his matted blue hair. 2D dug his fingers into the bassist shirt; his body was still shaking, but not as badly as it had a moment ago.

"Wanna talk 'bout it luv?"

The younger man shook his head and pulled away rubbing at his eyes while mumbling something to himself.

"Yew sure?" The older man asked as he studied the younger man's face.

"I-I'm sure….Yew would jus' fink t'at I'm stupid." 2D said hanging his head his hair falling in his face.

Murdoc pushed the singer's hair back behind his ears and placed two fingers underneath his chin lifting his head up.

"Yew aren't stupid…C'mon w'at did yew dream about?"

2D pulled away from the older man and leaned back against the head board. He pulled his knees up against himself and began fumbling with his fingers not looking at the older man.

"Well….I 'ad a dream t'at….First it was 'bout Noodle an' she was cryin' for me to save her, but I couldn't do anyfink…I kept tryin to save her…I couldn' do nofink and t'en she just….She disappeared and it was all my fault…I just let her go when I was supposed to protect her."

The younger man buried his face in his hands as he began crying again. Murdoc bit at his bottom lip and looked away, he wanted to hold him, and comfort him. He knew that wasn't what the singer wanted right now, he wondered if these kinds of dreams were the reason he'd been so reserved lately. It all started when 2D saw the Cyborg with the bullet hole in its head.

"It wasn't yer fault she went missing, yew know t'at. It was my fault, everybody knows t'at, and yew always did yer best protecting her." The older man said not really knowing what the other man wanted to hear.

"T'at…T'at wasn't t'e worst fing….I…I had a dream t'at."

2D looked up at Murdoc but quickly looked away focusing on something in the distance.

"W'at was it pet?"

A few more tears scrolled down the vocalist cheeks as he bit at his lower lip.

"Yew died….I had a dream t'at t'e Boogieman came here and he got to yew…H-he…It…I had to watch, t'ey were holding me making me watch an' he killed yew…I couldn' save yew either, I tried getting away from t'em and save yew, but it was too late…I couln' do it…"

Murdoc cursed under his breath before he placed his hand on the younger man's cheek. 2D looked up at him tears still slowly rolling down his flushed cheeks, the bassist brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. He leaned forward placing light kisses against the singer's cheeks, forehead, and then his lips before pulling back.

2D ran his fingers back through Murdoc's hair as he studied the older man closely.

"I'm sorry Muds"

"Don't…T'ey were nightmares, that's all that they were…I'm okay, Noodle will come back, and I love yew until the end of time."

2D stretched his legs out his body relaxing; he closed his eyes, and dropped his hand back down onto the bed. Murdoc settled himself down on the singer's lap; he placed a hand on the back of his head pulling him forward. He looked over the younger man realizing how gorgeous he was, but he was starting to lose weight again. Murdoc trailed his fingers over his chest and down his stomach fascinated by the steady rise and fall with each breath that he took.

Lips pressed against his catching him by surprise, Murdoc tangled his fingers in 2D's hair as the younger man kissed him passionately. The Satanist moaned as the other man pushed his tongue into his mouth, 2D placed his hands against the bassist chest pushing him onto his back. Murdoc placed his hands on the younger man's hips digging his nails into his skin as the taller man settled onto his lap. The singer ran his hands up under the other man's shirt lightly raking his nails over his skin.

The blue haired man broke away from the kiss panting; he ran the tip of his tongue along the older man's jaw then down his neck. 2D pulled away sitting back and looking down at the bassist; Murdoc sat up removing his shirt and dropping it to the floor. He placed a hand on the back of the black eyed man's neck; he leaned in kissing him roughly making the other man whimper in response. 2D placed his hand on the other man's chest slowly running his hand down to his stomach then down to the bulge in his jeans. Murdoc broke from the kiss growling and cursing under his breath before latching onto the younger man's neck biting and sucking at the skin. The pianist rubbed and groped at the older man's growing erection through his jeans, Murdoc couldn't hold back the moans and low growls as pleasure coursed through him making him crave more. He pulled back and pushed the taller man onto his back, he made quick work of removing 2D's jeans tossing them to the floor then quickly removing his own. He settled between the younger man's legs, he dipped his head down flicking his tongue against the tip of his dick making him jerk in response. Murdoc smiled as he moved up the other man's body kissing him deeply, 2D wrapped his legs around the bassist back.

The black haired man reached over grabbing the lube off of the night stand. He pulled back opening the container pouring some of the liquid into the palm of his hand coating his fingers then his erection. Murdoc pushed a finger inside of the younger man, 2D leaned up placing a hand on the back of the shorter man's head pulling him towards him and kissing him roughly. The bassist pushed another finger inside of him pulling them out then pushing back in; 2D arched his back and moaned into the kiss. The older man repeated the action brushing against his boyfriend's spot with each push of his fingers. He loved the way his body shook, the way he tossed his head back against the bed, eyes shut tightly, and mouth open as he cursed and called the bassist name.

Murdoc pulled his fingers out then slowly pushed his dick inside stopping half way.

"Keep going" 2D muttered his voice raspy.

The bassist pulled out then shoved in all the way causing the blue haired man to arch his back moaning Murdoc's name loudly. He leaned down trailing his tongue from 2D's neck down his chest as he pulled half way out then thrust into the other man. He gripped tightly to his hips as he continued thrusting inside of him, 2D opened his eyes staring up at the older man. Murdoc kissed him passionately moaning at the fingers in his hair and the nails biting into his shoulder blade. He reached down between them wrapping his fingers around the younger man's erection stroking him in time with his thrusts. He buried his face in the crook of 2D's neck panting and moaning, he focused on the feeling of the blue haired man's body wrapped around him, and the sounds of his moans and cries of pleasure. He picked up his pace his thrusts more frantic as he got closer to the edge; he swiped his thumb over the tip of the other man's dick making him arch his back.

The bassist pulled back and wrapped his arms around 2D pulling his body against his. He sat with the younger man on his lap and pushed back inside of him, the black eyed man moaned hanging his head as he started rocking his hips meeting each of Murdoc's thrusts. The older man kissed and bit along his neck whispering and muttering anything that came to his mind; anything sensual and anything comforting.

2D's nails dug into his back, he tossed his head back moaning, and his eyes shut tightly. The Satanist reached between them grabbing hold of his dick again stroking him. The younger man bucked his hips as more gasp and moans fell from his lips, soon he was coming into the bassist hand and onto his stomach. The singer's muscles tightened around his cock and with a couple more thrusts he was coming inside of him.

Murdoc lay back on the bed trying to catch his breath; he closed his eyes, and smiled softly. He felt the younger man's body on top of him; he could feel his heart beat.

"Am I losing my mind?" 2D asked breaking the silence.

The older man opened his eyes and looked down into the younger man's worried black eyes.

"No of course not…Yer just scared t'at's all." He said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save yew…"

"It was just a nightmare luv, I'm never leaving yew. Understand t'at? Nothin' and nobody is ever going to take me from yew especially death."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my bastard of a father's grave" He said smiling sadly.

"Is yer dad really dead?"

"I hope so, bastard deserves to rot."

"He does….I wish I'd stop having nightmares" 2D said as he laid his head against the other man's chest.

"They'll stop I'm sure t'ey will…Until t'en just remember I'm right here, always will be…I'm right here wit' yew."

The younger man nodded and whispered something he couldn't understand. Murdoc wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes letting his mind drift as he listened to the sound of 2D's soft breathing. He hoped to Hell that things would get better soon; he couldn't stand seeing the blue haired man get depressed like this all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Did ya have anymore nightmares?" Murdoc asked as he looked over at the blue haired man.

They were sitting in the small dining room 2D was staring down at his still full plate of food occasionally poking at it with his fork. Murdoc hadn't really seen the vocalist actually eat anything for awhile now; it seemed like anytime things were getting calm again something else happened to startle the younger man back into his white eyed states of panic. Right now though his eyes were their usual blood filled color, the Satanist would love to know why his eyes turned white when he was freaked out. He knew that 2D couldn't tell him the answer and he rarely noticed the occurrence, plus there wasn't a doctor for miles.

"A couple…Nofink like t'e ones I had before yew woke me up t'ough…Fanks for not callin' me stupid or somefink…I feel like an idiot." 2D said dropping his fork and running his fingers back through his spiked hair.

"I'm not gonna insult yew over yer nightmares mate, I'm more so worried about yew if ya keep havin' them….Yew really need to eat something."

The blue haired man glanced over at him then back down at the plate.

"It's gross….Doesn't even look like food"

"Yeah I know, but ya still gotta eat somethin'. Yew keep getting thinner every bloody time t'at I look at yew."

Murdoc couldn't really get annoyed at him over the food thing. It was complete rubbish, mostly just overly processed garbage. It'd be another month until the supply ship came around again then they would finally have actual food again and 2D wouldn't have a reason to not eat.

"Sorry…I just can' stop finking an' t'en I get migraines or I jus' feel sick." The younger man groaned before finally taking a small bite from the food on his plate.

He made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out shaking his head, Murdoc laughed, and 2D shot him a dirty look in return.

"Not funny"

"A little bit luv"

"Why don' I ever see yew eat anyfink?" 2D asked as he pushed the plate away.

Murdoc shrugged and looked at the half empty bottle of beer sitting on the table in front of him.

"Ya know I don't eat much just cigs and alcohol most of t'e time."

"T'en why can' I just do t'at then, we got plenty of rum and cigarettes." The blue haired man complained as he folded his arms over his chest staring up at the older man.

The bassist groaned and raked his fingers back through his hair. He loved the younger man, but sometimes he really did behave like a bratty little kid.

"I don' need yew drunk and depressed and I really don' need yew turning into me."

He hated that thought; it was a constant fear in the back of his mind that his mentality was rubbing off on the younger man. Sometimes he noticed his own traits in him, his reactions, and the way that he would act from time to time. 2D would always say that Murdoc was his hero and that he idolized him, it always scared the piss out of him to hear the singer say those things. To realize somebody wanted to hang around him constantly, to turn out like him in anyway at all….He hated that and he would have loved to protect 2D from that, he couldn't though.

"Wot's wrong wit' t'at?"

Murdoc shot him a look then shook his head.

"Look luv I jus' don't need yew turnin' out like me or becomin' a stinkin' drunk all t'e time….Please jus' try to eat more, alright? I need to go downstairs and work on something." The older man said as he stood to his feet.

2D stared down at his plate with that same look of annoyance. Murdoc placed his hand on the younger mans' shoulder squeezing lightly, he leaned down placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love yew"

"I love yew too Mu'doc, I'll try and get better."

"Good"

Murdoc turned and made his way out of the room and into the elevator going down to the room where he kept the robot. He felt bad about it, he knew how 2D felt about the cyborg and there was a chance that it would go haywire all over again and possibly actually kill the singer next time. He knew he wouldn't be able to properly patch up the hole in its head and that it would never work the same way again, it would work, but it would go into fits and it would need nearly constant charging. Then again it always needed charged, it was part of the reason the air conditioning and lights were always going on and off at the worst times.

He had made sure to sneak off into the living room and take it down to the lab area while 2D was still asleep. He didn't need 2D looking at it anymore and thinking that it was Noodle, he had enough problems anymore. Murdoc still couldn't shake the way that the vocalist had looked down at the dead robot, that sadness. He still couldn't get past how Cyborg had almost shot 2D in the head, if it had happened he really doubted he'd even still be alive right now. He thought it was ridiculous, but if something like that ever happened to 2D he really doubted he could continue living especially knowing that it was completely his fault.

He unlocked the door and walked into the room, he flicked on the lights groaning as white flooded the room. The robot was laid out on a metal table in the middle of the room she looked like a cadaver in a morgue. He walked over to it and began looking over the damage, he had wiped away most of the oils that he still couldn't figure out what they were. He brushed her hair out of her face revealing the bullet hole revealing choppy wires and a broken metal plate. He lifted her head up and looked at the back at her scorched blue black hair and the exit hole with more frayed wires and chips. He grabbed the tray with the supplies on it and brought it over to him and began work on the robot clipping at wires and removing its face cover so he could get a better look at the damage done.

He was going to make sure that 2D never even knew about this, if he found out that Murdoc was trying to repair the robot he'd probably get pissed off. It was that or he would become more depressed, it was really hard to tell…Obviously he would find out about it at some point, but hopefully he'd be doing better by then, maybe Noodle would be back by then. 2D had to understand that the robot's only purpose anymore was to keep them from being killed; she had no other purpose anymore. Murdoc had done a decent enough job of fighting the Black Clouds off, but he couldn't hold them back as well as the robot had. He usually ended up getting jumped, he had a few more cuts on his body from surprise attacks, and one man had actually come close to cutting his throat. He couldn't take risks like those anymore; if 2D wasn't there then he wouldn't care if one of the bastards killed him.

He looked down at the robot's dull white eyes and sighed heavily. He placed the face plate back on and left the room, he would work more on it in the morning. He'd try to fix some of the damage while 2D was still asleep that way he wouldn't have to tell him where he was going.


	17. Chapter 17

Murdoc stood with his back against the wall; his eyes scanned over the trash coated land below and the ocean. One of the radar systems he had hooked up had detected something coming towards the island. He knew it was probably more Black Clouds, he was grateful if he could prepare for them instead of them just coming out of nowhere and attacking. It had been awhile since they had been attacked, he was hoping Cyborg would be up and running by the time of the next attack but she still had awhile to go before he could reboot her. He'd managed to fix a lot of the internal problems and thought he had it fixed for awhile until he turned the robot on and smoke came from the hole in its head and it fell back onto the table once more.

He still hadn't told 2D about the robot, as far as he knew it was at the bottom of the ocean rusting. He wasn't ready to tell him yet, he was just starting to eat again, and his nightmares were coming less frequently now. There would be a time the blue haired man would have to know the robot was still there that hopefully in another month or maybe less it would be up and running again. Murdoc partially just wanted to ask the damned machine why in Hell it had attacked 2D and of course he needed it for physical protection. The attack still bothered him, but even if it meant risking his own ass he'd never let it happen again.

He looked out over the ocean wondering when the next attack would be. He wondered how much time he had; he'd fight with them for awhile he always did. Sometimes he would just grab 2D and run down to the singer's old bedroom and hide down there until the bastards were done shooting the place to hell and back. He still waited for the Boogieman to come on land; he hadn't seen the creature up close for quite some time now. He just knew that he needed Cyborg to be working again if he ever had to have another face to face encounter with it.

He wondered how he would even tell 2D that the robot was back. He knew that he was going to be angry about it or just relapse and go back into being depressed and scared. He didn't want him to go back to that especially when he was starting to get better.

Murdoc sighed and moved away from the wall giving one more glance out towards the ocean before going back into his bedroom. He could hear the shower running and smiled; he made his way into the bathroom quickly undressing. He opened the glass door and stepped into the stall wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and pressing his lips between his shoulder blades. The bassist buried his face in the crook of the singer's neck flicking the tip of his tongue against his damp skin. 2D leaned back against him; he placed his hands over Murdoc's lacing their fingers together.

"Hey luv….Anyfink new?" The taller man asked as he turned around in the older man's arms.

"No still nothing going on….T'ought I'd come in here and join yew for a bit." The older man muttered as he licked and kissed along the vocalist neck.

Murdoc felt fingers combing through his now wet hair, he ran his hand slowly down the other man's body stopping at his hip. 2D gave a tug at his hair causing him to groan; the Satanist pulled back and looked up at him smirking. The blue haired man pushed him back against the shower wall, Murdoc tangled his fingers in the taller man's hair pulling him in and kissing him roughly. The singer dug his nails in the older man's hip making him moan, he felt fingers brush against the side of his dick and his body jerked in response. 2D broke away from the kiss laughing breathily, he began kissing and nipping at the bassist neck moving his hand to Murdoc's thigh his nails biting into the skin. Murdoc leaned his head back moaning, he felt the younger man's tongue trailing down his chest to his stomach stopping right above his dick.

He looked down at the younger man who was on his knees staring up at him through dark eyes, tendrils of blue hair hanging over his face. 2D leaned forward flicking his tongue over the older man's inner thigh sending shivers through him.

"Wot do yew wan' me to do?" 2D asked as he looked up at the older man smiling deviously.

Murdoc let out a low growl tangling his fingers in the vocalist hair.

"Suck me"

The other man laughed a slight blush appearing on his face before he took the head of the older man's cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue back and forth over the tip as he sucked lightly, Murdoc tugged at his hair and groaned. The younger man took more in sucking a bit harder as his tongue trailed along the under side of the bassist erection. He had one hand wrapped around the base stroking him in time with the steady movements of his mouth while his free hand was rubbing and pushing against the Satanist inner thigh.

Murdoc leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes tightly as loud moans fell from his mouth, he bit at his lower lip biting back moans and trying to keep himself from bucking his hips. He felt the younger man's mouth take all of him in and couldn't help the string of curses that left his mouth at the sensation. He dug his nails into the back of the singer's head; the blue haired man began humming around him as his head bobbed up and down his length.

"Fu-fuck…Ah fuck…D…Stu…Stop"

2D pulled back and stood to his feet looking down at the older man. Murdoc placed a hand firmly on the back of his head and the other on his hip; he pushed the singer back against the wall and leaned in kissing him hard. He pushed his tongue into the singer's mouth as he moved his hand down taking hold of his erection. 2D bucked his hips letting out a long moan as the older man began stroking him. Murdoc let go of the taller man's erection, he couldn't help but grin at the disappointed sound the blue haired man made. 2D lifted his leg wrapping it around the Satanist waist, Murdoc bit into his neck. He gripped tightly to the singer's hip as he positioned himself pushing inside of him. The black eyed man leaned his head back moaning, Murdoc groaned and cursed as he pushed himself inside of the pianist tight body.

2D dug his hails into the other man's shoulders, his legs wrapped around him. Murdoc held him tightly as he pulled half way out then thrust back inside of him. He buried his face in the crook of the blue haired man's neck biting and sucking at his skin that was still bruised from the last time they had done this. He trailed his tongue over the bruised flesh earning a soft whimper from his boyfriend. With another thrust he was coming inside of the younger man, he bit into his neck muffling every moan and deep growl. 2D lowered his legs placing his feet back on the ground; Murdoc placed his hand between them taking hold of the singer's still hard dick. He leaned up kissing the younger man biting at his bottom lip before pulling away and lowering himself to his knees.

He slowly stroked the other man's dick while he ran his tongue over the tip making the blue haired man moan and whimper. He slowly took half of 2D's length into his mouth running his tongue along the underside as he sucked him. He felt fingers in his hair pushing and pulling, he moaned around the other man listening to him curse in response. Murdoc pulled back a bit wrapping his tongue around the younger man's shaft. He looked up at the younger man meeting his black eyes that were intensely staring down at him. He pulled his tongue back then took the younger man's dick back into his mouth sucking harder. Soon 2D was coming inside his mouth; the older man continued sucking him until he rode out his orgasm.

Murdoc pulled back and stood to his feet wrapping his arms around the vocalist. 2D leaned against him burying his face against his chest; the Satanist combed his fingers through his hair kissing the top of his head.


	18. Chapter 18

He could hear the sounds of helicopters somewhere near by. He looked out the window and could see the black shapes coming closer towards the island. Murdoc turned and looked over at 2D who was sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space.

"Stu, Black Clouds are here, go down to yer room, lock t'e door, and stay t'ere until I come for ya. A'right?" Murdoc said sternly as he looked at the blue haired man.

2D stood to his feet and looked down at the older man like he wanted to question him, but decided against it. He nodded and turned quickly making his way out of the room, Murdoc waited until he heard the elevator doors go shut before he moved from his spot near the window and grabbed the two pistols sitting on the night stand along with a few extra bullets. He was really sick of fighting off the damn bastards, he knew 2D wouldn't be happy about it but they really needed Cyborg back. He made his way down to the first floor and outside; the sky was dark almost like midnight. A couple of helicopters were over head circling like vultures watching over a dying animal. He could hear the crunching of feet coming closer and turned on his heels seeing two men charging towards him with guns in hand, zombies, zombies of men he'd already murdered.

"Shit"

He aimed and shot the first man in the head watching as a hole appeared and blood began running down the rotted man's face. The man next to him slowed and looked over in time to see his wounded mate fall to the ground. Murdoc took it as an opportunity to shoot the other zombie in the head. He felt hands press against his back knocking him roughly to the ground. He cut his right cheek on a shard of glass and cursed under his breath, he quickly turned onto his back just as the man who pushed him was going for his own weapon. Murdoc pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell to the ground. He looked up towards the sky waiting for the helicopters to start shooting at him. They never did though they only kept circling like they were waiting for something, he wondered how many men were just going to come and try to take him on face to face, and this wasn't their normal style.

Three men were coming towards him, three dead men. The only thing he liked about them was that they didn't move too quickly. It gave him plenty of time to shoot and miss then finally hit right where he needed to. He reloaded and took down the last man who was still a good few feet away from him. He looked around the island trying to see through the near darkness that was settling in the area. The scary thing was that when he really looked he could see sun light miles away lighting up the sky and the ocean below, but here it was dark, it was like hell.

A sharp hit to the side of the head knocked the Satanist to the ground again. He groaned and reached up touching the side of his head feeling a bit of dampness, he pulled his hand away and looked at it seeing blood. His head was throbbing horribly, he felt a sharp kick against his side and let out a low growl of pain. Murdoc rolled over onto his back and tried to stand up, but the other man kicked him in the stomach knocking him back down. He glared up at the man who looked down at him grinning like a mad man, unlike the other pirates and zombies he wasn't armed with a gun just a knife. Murdoc lifted his gun and pointed it at the man, he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"For t'e love of Satan." He mumbled as he shook the gun trying again.

As expected nothing happened. The larger man kneeled down over him and put the knife to his throat. Murdoc's muscles tensed as he stared up at his attacker who didn't even blink as he looked for the fear in the bassist eyes. He listened to the sound of the waves in the ocean, the crackling of thunder, and the helicopters over head. If he was correct then this was the last one on the island to attack him. He felt a sharp pain as the knife pierced his skin just a bit, but enough to make him flinch. The larger man laughed.

"Mother fucker" Murdoc growled angrily before spitting in the man's face hitting him right in the eye.

The man pulled the knife away from Murdoc's throat and started cursing; the Satanist took the chance to bash the other man in the side of the head with his gun. Murdoc climbed on top of the older man taking the knife from his now weak grip, he held it in both hands above the larger man's chest and grinned down at him with about as much craziness as the pirate had just a minute before. The look of manic amusement left the larger man's face now replaced by panic, his green eyes wide, and scared looking.

"Now look who's scared, eh?" Murdoc asked laughing sickly before plunging the knife in the other man's chest.

The larger man let out a long scream of pain his eyes going even wider, Murdoc watched the blood seep through his shirt staining it a dark red. He pulled it out then plunged it back in jerking it upwards before he stood shakily to his feet. He stared down at the man he'd just killed; his green eyes were still wide, but now seeing nothing. He could feel blood rolling down the side of his head and down his cheek, his hands and shirt was stained with the now dead man's blood. He leaned his head back looking up at the helicopters still awaiting that hail of bullets. They circled around one more time before turning and leaving taking the darkness with them as it slowly seeped away.

Murdoc went back inside making sure the doors were securely locked behind him. He got into the elevator and hit the button for the lower layers of the building. He put his hand against the side of his head groaning and mumbling to himself as pain shot through his head and back. He needed to work on the robot tonight; he didn't care if it took two days of no sleeping or eating he needed the damned thing up and running again. The doors opened and Murdoc stumbled out into the hallway, he made his way to 2D's room and unlocked the door pushing it open. He looked around but didn't see the singer around.

"Fuck"

He walked out of the room not even bothering with closing the door; there was no reason to anymore. He made his way down the hallway trying to think where the other man could be. He hoped to hell he wasn't upstairs, he'd scream at him until his voice gave out if 2D was still upstairs somewhere.

"Oh fuck"

Murdoc ran down the hall way ignoring the pain shooting through his head and his body. He pushed the door to the lab open stopping in the threshold when he saw 2D sitting next to the table that Cyborg was laying on, his back turned to the Satanist.

"2D w'at t'e hell are yew doing here?" Murdoc asked trying to sound angry as he walked further into the room slowly approaching the other man.

"I t'ought t'at yew got rid of it?" 2D asked his voice bitter.

"I…I was gonna tell yew"

"Wot t'at yer keepin' t'is stupid fing even after it tried to kill me?" The blue haired man asked angrily.

Murdoc noticed his body shaking slightly and knew that he was crying.

"Stu…I just need to get her fixed up."

"Stop calling it her! It isn't Noodle, Noodle's gone….T'is is jus'….Jus' some sick demonic toy yew made up t'at yew can control, I hate t'is fuckin' t'ing."

"T'at isn' it….I'm sorry, I jus' need to fix it, okay? Do yew really fucking t'ink that I can take care of the Black Clouds by myself?"

He grabbed 2D's shoulder and the younger man smacked his hand away. He watched as 2D ran his fingers through the robot's matted blue hair.

Murdoc walked around to the other side of the table so that he could actually try and look the other man in the face. He felt slightly light headed and his legs were starting to shake, but he could care less. He was determined to have 2D actually talk to him and understand this; he really didn't want him to find out about the robot this way. The singer had a hand over the robots and his head bowed, Murdoc could just barely see his black eyes and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Stuart I'm sorry, a'right? Yew know t'at I never meant for Cyborg to attack yew. I'm only fixing the damned thing up so that it can protect us, more so protect yew…I swear t'at if it lays one hand on yew I will rip it limb from limb and throw it into the ocean. Yew can even watch t'at way yew know I did it, a'right?"

2D continued looking down his eyes blank as his fingers trailed over the Cyborg's hand. Murdoc reached across the table placing his hand under the singer's chin lifting his head up, 2D let out a frustrated sound as he finally looked up at the bassist face. Murdoc noticed the other man's eyes go from angry to worry when he noticed the physical state of the Satanist.

"Wot happened to yer face?"

"Just got a little cut up, t'at's all…It's not a big deal jus' got caught off guard…T'at's why I need t'e robot up and running again…I can't do t'is shit by myself anymore."

"I could help yew, I don' get why I can't help yew."

Murdoc smiled and shook his head.

"I love yew t'at's why yew can't help me….Are yew mad at me, I didn' want yew to find out about the robot being repaired like this."

"Yeah I am….I love yew t'ough…I know yew didn' mean for it to attack me…C'mon let's get yew cleaned up." 2D said as he stood up and went around the table taking the other man by the arm and walking him out of the room.

They made their way back upstairs to Murdoc's room, the bassist sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his blood stained shirt. There was a rather large bruise on his side and his stomach, he pushed his fingers against the marks and cursed at the dull pain that they caused. 2D began cleaning the blood from his neck, face, and his head checking for anymore wounds. Murdoc noticed how he kept paying attention to the wound in his neck, he thought about telling him to stop it, but knew better than that. Sometimes he would wince or take a deep breath when the singer pressed against the wound on the side of his head; he knew there'd be a damn knot there for a few days if not longer.

Once everything was cleaned up he laid down on the bed trying to think over how he'd handle Cyborg and the repairs. He also wondered if he could figure out a way of keeping it away from 2D, at this point he wasn't so much worried about it attacking the blue haired man as he was about 2D just having another emotional break down over the thing.

He felt fingers on his neck against the small cut. He placed his hand over 2D's and opened his eyes staring up at the pianist.

"I'm not dead, don' worry." He mumbled before kissing the blue haired man.

"Yew coul' have."

"Would it matter?"

"Yes"

2D kissed him; he could feel the younger man's lips shaking. He combed his fingers through his hair trying to soothe him, tears splashed against his face. Murdoc broke from the kiss and looked up at the singer who was crying silently. He brushed the pad of his thumbs over his cheeks wiping 2D's tears away, the blue haired man smiled softly. Murdoc leaned up placing a kiss against his forehead then the tip of his nose.

"Don't cry, I'm here, I love yew, an' before t'ey come back Cyborg will be up and running again." Murdoc whispered

2D lay down next to him burying his face against his bare chest and placing his hand over the bassist bruised chest. Murdoc held him tightly focusing on the feeling of his warm breath against his skin.

He knew there was nothing healthy or normal about the way that they needed each other. That was just the way that it went though, the way that it had been since day one.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally after months of working on the cyborg, after actually attempting to play a few shows with the robot constantly busting into seizures before smoke would come out of its ears and it would fall to the ground, and after being shocked by the stupid thing half a dozen times Murdoc had finally gotten the robot repaired to the point where it was actually functioning. He had finally patched the hole in its head up the best that he could, the oils hadn't spilled from its face for about a month now, and as far as he could tell it shouldn't need to be charged every half hour. It wasn't like he exactly needed it for music related purposes anymore it had spent most of that time being broken down, now it was just back to being his body guard….Now that it was functioning he could try and see why it had went crazy in the first place.

2D was upstairs asleep last time Murdoc had checked so he knew the vocalist wouldn't wander down to this part of the mansion. Part of him worried that the malfunction was still going on, there had been a time or two the robot had given less than friendly looks towards 2D, but nothing more than that. Most likely due to the fact it was barely in working order. The Satanist propped the machine up on the metal table and switched it on, he stepped back until he felt safe enough just in case it did try and attack him out of some manic malfunction. Its eyes flashed white and its head jerked upwards, the mouth twitched upwards in the corners and finally its eyes turned to that near black color.

It didn't have that same psychotic look it had before, the one it even held while it had been smoking out of its head and near the point of exploding for all those months. Right now it just looked mindless like it had when he had first created it, Murdoc couldn't help but smile to himself as he studied the robot realizing he might have actually fixed it for good this time.

"Finally I think I got yew fixed properly." The green skinned man mumbled as he stepped closer to the cyborg.

The robot jumped down off of the table and looked up towards the older man waiting for him to tell it to do something.

He thought over the question that had been annoying him for months now. He wanted to know why it had been the way it had with 2D, wanted to know why out of nowhere it started glaring at the vocalist then ended up trying to shoot him, and even after that gave him the strangest looks. Part of him wondered if the robot would even remember or would have an actual reason. He knew to an extent it could think on its own and it did have mild flaws, he knew he should have just made a robot with no human DNA it probably would have been better functioning wise.

"So would ya mind tellin' me why yew tried to shoot 2D a few months ago?" Murdoc asked as he folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the robot.

Cyborg tilted its head to the side and stared up at him for a moment like it couldn't possibly understand the question.

"You told me to" The machine replied its voice sounding slightly confused.

The bassist felt his body tense as he stared blankly down at the robot trying to figure out what it meant. There was no way he told it to do that, he would never tell it to kill the blue haired man.

"W'at, I never bloody told ya to kill 'im! When in hell did I tell yew to do t'at?"

"After you brought him here you would tell me that you hated him and you were ready to just kill him and get rid of the problems he caused you mentally. You were always complaining about it, I was just taking orders." Cyborg explained calmly.

Murdoc ran his hand over his face and groaned in frustration. He thought back to when he first brought 2D to Plastic Beach how much he had wanted to hate the younger man how many times he had beaten him half to death and threatened his life…Fuck he had said he wanted to kill him, he never actually thought the robot was listening to thinking of it as a command though.

"Bloody hell I didn' mean it, did I ever say t'at when I was sober?"

"No you were always drunk; you usually were drunk when you would give me commands."

"Yew know not to listen to me when I'm piss drunk! I don' even know w'at t'e hell I'm saying half t'e time when I'm drunk…Fucking hell…Look just don't hurt him anymore a'right, I see yew lay a hand on him and yer scrap metal, got t'at…Oh and don' fuckin' tell him t'at I ordered yew to kill him since I was never even serious about t'at."

"Yes sir"

Murdoc combed his fingers through his hair and let out a long breath. Part of him wanted to hit the robot in the head for the whole thing, but mostly he wanted to punch himself in the face a few times. He never should have said those things drunk or sober, not like he'd ever wanted 2D to die. He was just really angry and frustrated back then, he'd been on the island all by himself for all of that time that he had lost whatever remained of his mind. He was slowly gaining it back though; he knew that hell would freeze over a dozen times before he would ever think of telling the younger man about this. Bad enough he was going to have to go upstairs and wake 2D up just to tell him that Cyborg was up and running again. Part of him wanted to go get a bit drunk before he did any of it, but he knew better. He'd noticed the looks 2D would give him or how over protective he got when Murdoc drank too much in one day.

"A'right get t'e fuck outside and keep t'is place from goin' to hell." Murdoc mumbled placing his hand on the robot's back and shoving it towards the door.

He waited a few minutes until he knew that it was gone. He hoped that 2D wouldn't be too upset when he found out the Cyborg was actually working again. He had noticed how the younger man tried to treat it like it was Noodle when it had been slightly functional like he actually wanted to care for it, but was still horrified of the damned thing. Murdoc knew nothing about this situation would ever be easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Murdoc went up to his bedroom in search of 2D, but the bedroom and the rest of the main floor were deserted. He looked out the glass doors leading to the balcony and saw Cyborg standing there with a rifle in hand as she looked through the skies in search for Black Clouds. The bassist stepped outside and stood next to the guitarist studying her for a moment before speaking.

"Cyborg have yew seen 2D?"

The robot turned to look at the older man then pointed down over the railing. Murdoc looked down and could just see the blue haired vocalist sitting out on the grass facing the ocean.

The bassist turned and made his way out of the room and into the elevator heading down towards ground level. He wondered if 2D had seen Cyborg yet, he was going to tell him about it, but he hadn't been in too much of a hurry knowing how strange the blue haired man was around the machine.

Murdoc walked outside the sky was starting to fade into darker shades as it turned to night, he slowly made his way across the fake grass over to where the younger man was sitting his back turned to the Satanist. When he got closer he could see 2D had a guitar on his lap and was playing the guitar parts for Feel Good Inc., the older man thought about speaking and getting his attention but thought better of it especially if the blue haired man was angry. Instead he sat down on the grass next to the other man and looked over at him trying to study his face. 2D's hair was hanging in his face; his black eyes were half lidded and cast downwards as he focused all of his attention on the guitar he was holding. Murdoc wished he could see inside his mind, he used to never want that mostly because he always thought the singer was completely empty headed.

"I saw Cyborg earlier, told me t'at yew fixed 'er." 2D said speaking slowly.

Murdoc looked down at his lap letting his black hair fall over his eyes.

"Yeah…Yeah I finally got it fixed up t'is time, don' worry it won't attack yew again…I fixed t'at too." The older man said his voice low as he thought back to what the robot had told him.

"She tol' me why she attacked me."

Murdoc felt his muscles tense and hung his head even more and closed his eyes.

"W'at did she tell yew?"

"T'at yew kept rambling back when yew firs' brought me 'ere t'at yew wished I was jus' dead cause it'd make everyfink easier on yew…T'at yew wish I wasn' always messin' wit' yer head…T'ings like t'at…She tol' me t'at yew were drunk when yew said most of t'at." The younger man said speaking slowly his voice low like he didn't even really want to talk about it.

The music stopped and Murdoc cringed inwardly thinking that 2D was going to get up and leave. He wondered how angry he was, wondered when he would start yelling, or say that he couldn't take this. He waited for 2D to tell him that he was sick of his alcoholism that he needed to stop spending so much time drunk. Nothing happened though, there was just a silence between the two of them the only sounds being a few seagulls and the ocean hitting against the rocks down below.

"I'm sorry, t'at's lame, but I really am…I didn' want yew to know 'bout t'at…I was jus' so fuckin' angry when I came here an….an' when I brought yew here, I'm sorry."

That was all that he had to offer, he couldn't say that it was a mistake or take it back. He could just vaguely remember the nights he would be so drunk because he couldn't stop feeling all of that guilt and in the end he would just blame 2D. He blamed him for making him feel love and everything else he'd ever felt, he never would actually want to see the singer die. He kept picturing back when 2D had almost been shot in the head, the fear he had felt in that moment, there was no way even at times he had wanted to strangle the black eyed boy that he could ever want to actually see him dead.

He felt a hand over his and looked at it; he laced his fingers with 2D's and held his hand tightly.

"Were yew ever gonna tell me 'bout t'at?"

"No…No I wasn't, yew didn' need to know." Murdoc muttered shaking his head.

"I 'ave t'e right to know, I t'ought yew weren' gonna keep stuff from me." 2D said sadly

"I didn' want to tell yew t'at I got completely drunk and tol' Cyborg to kill yew. Bad enough I beat yew on a daily basis back t'en, I don' need yew…I just….I didn' need yew knowing t'at, I feel like a complete prick for it…I never meant it when I said it…Yew know t'at, right?"

He felt himself shiver as a cold wind blew, he felt scared. He kept thinking back to when this started how hell bent he was on dying on the inside. Now all he wanted to do was live, to just forget about everything he had done and said in that time. There was still that part of him in the back of his mind that wanted to abuse somebody, to lash out, and cause total hell on the nearest living being. He hated that part of his mind and for the life of him wished it would just go away, but for now it was buried in the background. He knew eventually it would come to the front and he'd do something he would regret, just another thing for the list.

Murdoc felt a weight settling on his lap and his body tensed, he kept his head bowed not wanting to look at the man sitting on him. He felt a hand on his cheek fingers lightly brushing against his skin quietly urging for him to look up.

"I don' wanna hurt yew." The Satanist muttered

"Please look at me; I'm not mad at yew."

The older man let out a shaky breath opening his eyes and looking up meeting the blue haired mans' black eyes. 2D smiled softly as he traced his fingers along the bassist jaw line then back through his messy black hair.

"Why not?"

"I love yew and I know t'at yew didn' mean it….Jus' promise me somefink, okay?" 2D asked leaning his forehead against the older man's.

Murdoc smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's thin body.

"What is it pet?"

"Can yew promise t'at yew'll try and stop drinking…or drink less anyways, I like yew like t'is when yer sober."

Murdoc averted his eyes as he thought over it. He didn't drink that much lately; when he was sober his mind went crazy. He would have more nightmares or he would start thinking over his childhood or over the pain he had caused people around him. People like 2D who tried to care about him, what happened to Noodle, the women he had used, and all the supposed friends he had stolen from over the years. Anything bad that ever happened or something he had caused he would think over, it wasn't like alcohol was making him happy if anything it made that angry part of his mind want to come out. That or just ended up completely unaware of what he was doing or saying and then nothing turned out right. He knew his drinking always bothered 2D; it used to bother Noodle too. They could handle it, but sometimes he could just tell by the way they'd look at him or leave the room quickly that it got on their nerves or that it just basically scared them.

"I promise, not gonna be easy, probably drive me even more insane, but yeah….I'll try for yew….I love yew….Yer gonna live forever, a'right?" Murdoc said smiling up at the younger man.

"I will and yew will too, promise?" 2D asked grinning down at the other man.

"Promise"

Murdoc kissed him; he placed a hand on the back of his head and the other on the small of his back pulling him against him. 2D placed his hands against the older man's chest pushing him back onto the grass as they kissed deeply.


	21. Chapter 21

Murdoc leaned his head back against the bed moaning loudly as the blue haired man bit against the side of his neck. He tangled his fingers in the younger man's hair tugging; 2D pulled back and stared down at him smiling seductively. The bassist leaned up kissing him hard pushing his tongue inside of his mouth making the vocalist moan. 2D ran his nails down the front of the older man's body down to his crotch he began groping and rubbing at the bassist growing erection through the material of his jeans. Murdoc wrapped his legs around the taller man's lower back pulling his body down against him.

2D broke from the kiss and began kissing and licking along the Satanist chest as he quickly unfastened his jeans pushing them down. He moved from between the older man's legs removing his own jeans while Murdoc kicked his off the rest of the way. The younger man settled between the bassist legs again, he dipped his head down flicking his tongue over the head of his dick. Murdoc bit at his lower lip biting back moans as he watched the vocalist run his tongue along the head of his dick. 2D's black eyes were locked on his as he slowly took the older man's length into his mouth sucking at a slow pace as he hummed around him. The younger man's fingers pushed and scratched against his inner thigh causing the older man to buck his hips, he dug his fingers into the back of the singer's head groaning at the feeling of the other man's tongue prodding against the tip. Murdoc tossed his head back against the bed closing his eyes tightly as he slowly thrusts his hips forward keeping time with the feeling of the younger man's mouth wrapped around him.

Murdoc groaned in frustration when 2D pulled off of him. He felt the taller man's body pressed against him and fingers tangle in his hair jerking his head back roughly. He opened his eyes and stared up at the younger man, the singer ran the tip of his tongue along the Satanist jawline then down along his neck before biting at the skin.

"Get on yer hands and knees" 2D whispered his voice thick.

He pulled away and sat back on his knees as the older man quickly moved onto his hands and knees. Murdoc whimpered when he felt a finger push inside of his body, he could feel 2D's warm breath against his back and nails biting into his side. 2D pulled his finger out then pushed back in adding another one with it. The singer pulled his fingers half way out then pushed back in brushing against the older man's prostate. Murdoc pushed back against the pianist fingers moaning softly as 2D's fingers hit his spot again.

The blue haired man pulled his fingers out leaving the bassist feeling empty.

"Ready?" 2D whispered as he pressed his lips against the other man's shoulder blade.

"Yeah I'm ready"

He closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of the younger man pushing inside of him. 2D's fingers were digging into his hips and his lips were pressing against the middle of his back distracting the older man from the initial pain. The vocalist slowly pulled out then pushed back in the feeling less painful this time, all pain vanished when the head of his dick pushed against the Satanist spot. Murdoc moaned and bucked his hips at the sensation; 2D pulled half way out then shoved back in harder this time causing the older man to moan loudly.

The younger man grabbed a fist full of his hair yanking his head back, Murdoc growled low in his throat at the sharp pain in his scalp. 2D ran his tongue along the other man's neck before moving to his lips and kissing him hungrily. The bassist moaned into the kiss as the younger man continued thrusting into him. 2D pulled away from the kiss releasing his grip on the older man's hair, he pulled out then thrust hard into the shorter man. Murdoc bowed his head his eyes closed; he reached down grabbing his own dick and began stroking himself in time with the younger man's frantic thrusts. He pressed his forehead against the mattress cursing under his breath each time 2D's dick hit against his prostate; he could feel the taller man's hair tickling against his back and his hot breath against his sweat soaked skin. He listened to each of his moans and the sound of his name falling from the younger man's mouth.

With another stroke the bassist came into his own hand and the bed under him, his body tensed with his orgasm tightening around the younger man's cock taking him over the edge as well. He moaned softly as he felt the vocalist coming inside of him and his nails biting into his hips. 2D slowly pulled out then lay down next to the older man, Murdoc rolled over onto his side wrapping an arm around the taller man pulling him close.

"Yer really fuckin' good at t'at" Murdoc mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of the blue haired man's neck.

"T'anks….Sorry I was mad at yew earlier."

"It's a'right pet, I really did consider just getting rid of the robot instead of fixing it…It won't be around much longer, when Noodle gets here I'll get rid of it." Murdoc reassured before pulling away from the taller man's body and climbing off of the bed.

"Want to join me in t'e shower?" The Satanist asked smiling at the younger man whose black eyes were looking over his body.

"No…I'll take one later"

Murdoc turned and made his way into the bathroom and over to the shower turning the water on and waiting for it to heat up. He really did wonder if Noodle would come back and if she did he wondered exactly when that would be…He wondered how much she would have changed by now. She would be an adult by now; he knew they'd still be able to recognize her though. In his mind she was always going to be the same teenage girl that was somehow always the peace keeper of the band. He hoped that she would find the island before Russel did, he knew that the drummer had to be pissed off about everything.

The Satanist stepped into the shower stall sighing at the feeling of the hot water hitting against his skin.

He expected Noodle to be angry if she knew anything about the robot. Not as angry as Russel would be though, he wasn't going to argue the drummer over it. He'd let him beat him up for a bit and then by that point he'd probably be over it. Just like he had told 2D numerous times over the past few months he would get rid of the robot the moment their guitarist came to the island. He also knew they would end up leaving the island itself at some point, there were more resurrected pirates than there were living ones anymore. He didn't really plan on spending the rest of his life killing and re-killing the same creatures every other day, he was starting to miss main land, and other people.

Murdoc turned the water off and stepped out of the stall. He went into his room grabbing a pair of jeans off of the floor pulling them on. He looked around wondering where 2D went, he made his way into the living room and spotted the blue haired man sitting on the couch next to the Cyborg talking to it.

"Do yew remember anyfink like Noodle would, Muds said yew have some of her DNA an' stuff."

The robot shook its head its bangs falling in its face hiding its dark eyes from view.

"No I don't just basic things that she knew and what Murdoc programmed me to know."

"Yew do kinda look like 'er…When she was younger anyways, she probably looks a lot different now."

"How much older than me would she be?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"A bit I fink…Not sure…Yew'll like 'er when yew meet her." 2D said smiling happily.

Murdoc walked the rest into the room letting his presence be known. The singer looked up at the older man and smiled sadly, Cyborg just continued to stare off into nothing.

"I'm guessing yew aren't t'at scared of Cyborg anymore."

The singer glanced over at the robot then looked back up at the older man.

"No…It's kind of like talking to Noodle…When do yew fink she'll get back?"

"Soon pet…Cyborg can yew go outside do a check around t'e island….Make sure nobody is sneaking around."

The robot rose to its feet and made its way out of the room and into the elevator. Murdoc sat down on the couch in the spot where the machine had been a few seconds ago. 2D curled up against the bassist side leaning his head on his shoulder, he took hold of Murdoc' hand locking their fingers together.

"Things will get back to normal soon enough." The Satanist said breaking the growing silence.

2D nodded in reply, he'd heard that line a thousand times before. Neither of them really believed it at this point, but they were willing to pretend.


	22. Chapter 22

"2D…Come in here, Stuart get in here now I need yew to see something." Murdoc yelled as he continued staring at the computer screen.

He scanned over the message in his inbox again; the one he opened just five minutes ago, and the one with the message that read 'looks like Noodle is headed your way after all'. That short message and a link leading to a private video just barely two minutes long, at first he had expected it to be some idiotic joke, or something completely different in general. When he had clicked play he had been confused, he couldn't really believe the woman in the video was Noodle. He never saw her face it was covered by a cat mask, her hair was a shade of lavender, and she wore a white dress. The video went on for awhile mostly on a boat that was being attacked, after awhile the camera cut out and everything faded to black. He noticed the helicopters in the video attacking the ship belonged to Black Clouds; he felt frustrated watching it and knowing they were attacking his guitarist.

"Wot is it?"

"Look, i-it's a video somebody sent to my email…I don't know who sent it, but…Just watch it." Murdoc said waving the younger man over to him.

2D sat down on the floor next to the bassist and looked at the computer screen; Murdoc hit play and watched the video for the third time.

"Is t'at…Who sent t'is to yew?" 2D asked his eyes wide as he watched the video.

"I don't know…Nobody t'at I know…Not sure 'ow they got my email either." The Satanist replied shrugging.

"Is t'at really Noodle?" The younger man asked his voice soft

Murdoc buried his face in the crook of the blue haired man's neck kissing against his skin.

"Yeah pet it's really her; she's coming back to us."

The attack near the end of the video bothered him, but he knew if the girl could survive all this time then she could survive something little like that. There were a lot of things he was wondering, thinking over, and trying to figure out in his mind. He couldn't get one thing to stay in place long enough to answer his own questions, he hoped 2D wouldn't ask him anything because he doubted he could give him a real answer for anything. The younger man turned to face Murdoc once the video ended, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yew fink t'at she's still okay?"

"If she's been through hell and back t'en I'm sure she's alright…I don't t'ink she's too far away either."

The Black Clouds usually stayed rather close to the island when they were attacking. He had witnessed them attacking a few ships not too many miles away from the island, some part of him always thought that was the good side to their presence keeping out more people that were completely unwanted. Except he wanted Noodle to arrive, he needed his band back to the way that it used to be.

"How long do yew fink it'll be?"

"I don't know…I'm hoping whoever sent t'is video might send another one." Murdoc said looking back over at the laptop and the now blank screen.

2D wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and leaned down kissing him. Murdoc tangled his fingers in the younger man's hair and placed his other hand on the small of his back pulling him closer.

"Soon t'ings will be back to normal." The singer whispered before kissing the older man again.

"I told yew t'ey would be"

Murdoc laid back on the floor with 2D pressed against his side his head resting on the bassist chest and fingers playing with the inverted cross resting against his chest.

"T'en Russel will come back too an' we can get out of here, go to England, and get a flat where we can all live together…Like t'e old times….Maybe Cyborg will come wit' us if she doesn' have anymore glitches and Noodle isn't too mad 'bout it."

Murdoc kissed the top of the younger man's head smiling as he listened to him ramble about his thoughts. He liked how the singer could always go into better places mentally, especially now that they finally had a small promising reason to think on the positive side. There had been plenty of times where both of them had openly discussed with each other their doubts, that maybe Noodle hadn't made it that maybe she really was gone. Now they didn't have too many reasons to think that way anymore, Murdoc hoped he would receive another video in the future with another strange message. As long as it ended with Noodle finding Plastic Beach he didn't care, he really did just want his family back together again.


	23. Chapter 23

Murdoc stood outside on the balcony with his back against the wall and a cigarette held loosely between his fingers. It had been a couple of months since the last anonymous email he received about Noodle, none of the messages honestly made too much sense. Sometimes it bothered him that some fan or some complete possibly mentally disturbed stranger knew how to contact him and even could tell him his location in Point Nemo. He missed the days where everything was completely mysterious, that was why he had come to the island in the first place to keep himself away from the rest of the world. Now it seemed like it was full of life whether welcome or not. He couldn't complain about Boogieman and the Black Clouds too much though since Cyborg was back up and running again, if anything the robot had been doing a better job of protecting the Satanist land than she had before he put a bullet in her head. Sometimes she would still glitch on him, those silver and black liquids he never understood would still seep from her eyes and nostrils, but for the most part she was alright. He noticed she wasn't hostile towards 2D anymore; she would talk to him, and do her best to answer his questions no matter how dumb or confusing they were.

He thought back to the day he decided to just leave civilization behind and go somewhere completely vacant. The days, weeks, and months where he had completely lost his mind. He had went through every emotion and form of insanity known to man in that period of time especially once 2D had left, he thought for awhile it'd be like the first time that the band ended, but it hadn't. Back then he had just wanted to be dead on the inside, he'd wanted to kill all of his emotions…Sometimes he still felt that way, there would be days he wondered why in Hell's sweet name 2D was even with him, why it seemed like they broke up constantly and yet every single time the blue haired man would come running right back. The minute the green skinned man apologized or even if he didn't the younger man would come back, it drove Murdoc insane. No matter what he said or what he thought he still felt that the singer deserved something better, something more normal. Days like today where it drove him insane, everything was making him that way…He hated days like today, where his mind wouldn't quiet down, where it was running rampant and giving him a dull headache. He'd been sober for quite a while now, he wondered if that was one of the reasons…He was never sure if the alcohol and drugs had made his schizophrenia worse or made it better, being sober was strange for him…He could think more clearly, he could feel things better than he used to…Of course a lot of times he really didn't like it.

Murdoc threw the butt of his cigarette over the railing and watched it slowly drop down into the ocean below. He moved forward and folded his arms on top of the warm metal and looked out at the seemingly never ended ocean view. He wondered if his father was still alive, he wondered if the rotted old druggie knew that his youngest son was with another man…Surely he knew, Murdoc smirked when he thought over the few times he had heard from his father years ago…Not real messages just little things he'd hear about his father demanding money, saying that Murdoc ruined his life and he deserved payment for all of his troubles…The bassist never really brought it up with his band mates or anybody else, they didn't need to know…2D knew the most about Murdoc and his childhood, he knew about the names kids called him, the bones his brother had broken, the burns his father had left on the black haired man's body. The Satanist looked at the underside of his left forearm and at the rather faded white circular marks; burns from matches and cigars. He remembered those times and couldn't help but smile sadly, he never knew all of that pain would lead him here…Honestly he figured he would have died years ago, sometimes he thought he was going to die.

He knotted his fingers in his greasy hair yanking at it as he let out a low growl. Why was he thinking so much? He felt like shit today, he had spent most of his day going from room to room avoiding 2D the best that he could. He felt bad that he was avoiding his boyfriend, but he really didn't want to see him or talk to him yet…He couldn't tell if he was aggravated or depressed, whatever he was feeling he just knew that he needed to be alone. The sky was growing darker either signaling a storm or that he really had spent most of the day hiding….Mostly outside walking around the island and smoking, he hadn't even seen Cyborg…He couldn't remember if he had taken her off of the charger or if she was somewhere slumped over with a completely dead battery. He wondered what 2D was doing; he was probably trying to find the bassist.

One of the reasons Murdoc was hiding from him was that he'd done really well with not hurting him or insulting him. He really didn't want to break that record yet or ever if he could control it. He wondered if there would ever be a day that the vocalist would just come out and say that he wanted the relationship to end, that he wanted to find some woman, get married, and have children….Murdoc had that day planned in the back of his mind just so he wouldn't be completely shocked when 2D told him. He knew the younger man was slow, but he had to realize that the bassist couldn't offer him everything….Anytime he had ever brought it up to the younger man 2D usually told him that he'd never leave him especially just to have a 'normal' life. Murdoc always wondered if he would really give an honest answer about something like that, it wasn't like the Satanist wasn't willing to marry him…The thought felt foreign, he actually shocked himself when he thought over that…They'd been together for a lot of years, God he'd known the pianist ever since he was about nineteen years. It was so weird when he thought over it, thought over all of the complications, and the hells that lead them to here. It felt like they had already been together for a lifetime, he knew he could never make up to him all of the pain and suffering he had caused him. There was far too much of it.

"Wot are yew doing out 'ere?"

Murdoc didn't even turn to look at the younger man he just continued staring ahead still trying to figure out what he was feeling. He felt tense right now; he really didn't need the younger man around him.

"Being by myself, w'at do yew want dullard?" Murdoc asked dully.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off; he glanced up at the younger man from beneath his shaggy black hair. 2D stood there looking down at him confused and mildly hurt, he wanted to feel bad, but he honestly couldn't…He really didn't like how he was feeling today, in a way it was the same barely controlled field of emotions he used to have back at Kong. He thought over those violent nightmares that he always used to have and felt a cold chill go up through his spine, he wasn't going to beat the singer…If he verbally abused him just a little bit he would do it just to get some more alone time.

"I just…I was wonderin' w'ere yew were at t'at's all…I 'aven't seen yew all day an' I was getting worried 'bout yew….Are yew a'right?"

The Satanist shook his head slowly and turned his attention back to the ocean down below.

"No…No…Not really"

"Do yew wanna talk 'bout it?" 2D asked his voice soft.

Sometimes Murdoc wished he was smarter or that he cared less, maybe then he wouldn't be as constantly concerned.

"Honestly all I want is for yew to just sod off for awhile, a'right?" Murdoc said his voice came out more annoyed than he really had meant.

The younger man didn't respond he just stood there awkwardly for awhile, his black eyes scanned over the green skinned man for a bit before he finally turned and left going back into the house and slamming the glass door shut behind him.

"Idiot" Murdoc muttered under his breath before taking out another cigarette, putting it between his lips, and lighting it.

He moved away from the railing and made his way back into his bedroom; thankfully the blue haired man was no longer there. Usually if 2D was pissed off or depressed he would end up outside, in the repair room with Cyborg, or back in his old bedroom. Ever since the curtains had been put over the window to keep him from seeing the whale outside the singer didn't mind the room as much. It still had enough of his belongings down there for him to be able to hide out without really needing to leave.

Murdoc knew that if he was angry that he would get over it, usually because of his short attention span, or because he just really couldn't stay angry with the bassist for too long. It was one of the things that always drove him crazy, most stable people would have went insane years ago, and probably murdered him. 2D didn't do that though, he just stayed…Even the times he would leave or stay away from the Satanist he always ended up back by his side no matter what happened they ended up back together. They both had the mutual understanding that they needed each other, but Murdoc knew that there were far better people who could take care of the singer. Kinder people who didn't go into emotional dark places for days or months; that and they wouldn't get into screaming matches with him over dumb things…That was awhile ago, they hadn't done that for a long time.

The bassist lay down on his bed staring up at the white ceiling. He would go down and check on him, most likely he was hiding out in his old bedroom probably crying or trying to figure out why Murdoc was acting the way that he was.

It kind of worried him that sometimes he did this and it really scared him that it was happening more frequently in the past few months. He would just go into these dark modes where he felt like he was torn between insanely depressed and just really aggravated….Since there wasn't anybody else around the feelings were usually aimed towards 2D, no matter how hard he tried it always ended up that way….If he ever did propose to the singer he wondered if he'd even say yes…

Why was he even thinking things like that?

Murdoc sat up and dropped the remains of his cigarette onto the dirty carpet snubbing it out with the toe of his boot. He got up and made his way out of the bedroom and into the elevator going down to where he knew 2D most likely was.

The door to the bedroom was cracked open and the light was on just barely lighting the room. Murdoc walked in quietly shutting the door behind him, 2D was sitting on his bed his legs dangling over the side of it. He had a small note book on his lap and was writing in it, his dark eyes focused on whatever it was that he was writing. The bassist noticed that his hair was starting to grow long again, it made him think of the year he had been in his little coma state, his hair had nearly gone down to his shoulders then. He always thought that it kind of looked the best when it was long like that, but he still loved it when it was short.

The bassist sat down next to him and looked down at the ground wondering what to say. He didn't feel as weird as he had before, he still didn't feel completely right though.

"W'at are yew writing?"

"Jus' writing stuff in my journal."

Murdoc laughed and tried to look at the note book but the younger man shut it quickly and shoved it back into the top drawer of the night stand. He gave a small embarrassed smile when he turned his attention back to the bassist.

"Yew still keep t'at bloody t'ing, God I remember yew wrote in t'at t'ing all t'e time on tour."

"Yeah an' yew always called me a girl for it, lots of people keep journals and stuff yew know. Besides its how I get out my t'oughts…Just in case I ever forget t'em or somefink."

"Luv I tol' yew, yew aren' losing yer memory yew just forget t'ings when yer talking sometimes." Murdoc said running his fingers through the vocalist hair.

"Are yew feeling better now?"

The bassist looked away and nodded.

"I t'ink so…I don't know…I'm sorry 'bout earlier, I know yer jus' worried 'bout me…Not sure why t'ough I'm just some crazy old fucker yew know." He said smirking

2D took hold of his hand squeezing gently.

"It's okay….I shoul' 'ave just left yew alone, jus' I 'aven't seen yew all day."

"Ever think that yew'll want some dull normal bird one of t'ese days?" Murdoc asked as he looked over at the younger man.

The singer tilted his head to the side looking confused at the question.

"Why would I want t'at?"

The Satanist shrugged and looked away again feeling dumb.

"Hell if I know jus'…Not like t'is is really healthy for ya, yew need somethin' stable."

Stable, normal, none of those were things he was ever going to get being with Murdoc. He was still young and he deserved something better than worry, stress, and taking care of somebody who was near completely out of their mind.

"I don't care 'bout t'at t'ough…I want yew, I always have."

Murdoc looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Remember when yew came out of yer coma t'ing and how I was t'ere for yew when I showed yew yer new appearance…yew really freaked out 'bout t'at."

"I remember, I t'ought yew were my hero for t'at…Yew saved my life."

"Yeah I'm one hell of a hero fracturing yer eye, puttin' yew in a coma, and torturing yew while yew were half brain dead." Murdoc said laughing dryly.

"Yew still saved my life an' I've felt like I owe yew for t'at ever since…I don't want anybody else, jus' yew…I don't want some girl or some house in t'e suburbs….I want yew no matter how crazy yew are, I'm with yew no matter wot."

Murdoc placed a hand on the singer's cheek and leaned in kissing him slowly; he pulled away and leaned his forehead against the taller man's.

"Yer almost crazier t'an I am pet, would yew even run if I 'urt yew again?"

"No…I'm not leaving yew again no matter wot yew do to me." 2D whispered as he lightly ran his finger tips along the older man's jaw line as he leaned in kissing him again.

"Yer such a fucking idiot Stu….God I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

Murdoc could hear the shots of machine guns and the screams of the dead minutes before they were near the island. He could also hear something on the roof above his bedroom; he glanced up towards the ceiling listening to the heavy thudding followed by loud quick movements. He felt a cold chill go down his spine at the sound, he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. He grabbed his knife off of the edge of the bed and made his way to the hatch that lead up to the roof; he climbed up the ladder, and stepped out onto the metal platform. He looked around slowly waiting and listening for something, he hoped it was just a hallucination, they happened every now and again especially after all these years of being on the island. He looked and could see five large black helicopters hovering above the island shooting, bullets raining down spitting holes into everything that they touched. He wondered where in hell Cyborg was during all of this, he knew she was out, but he really felt he needed her with him right now. Especially once a quick movement caught his eye; he looked over and saw the tall dark cloaked figure standing there the death mask covering its face, blood red goggles staring at him. Murdoc stood frozen as he stared at the creature at its long arms and clawed finger tips, it began slowly moving towards him like it was enjoying his fear; fear it could sense no matter how hard the bassist tried to hide it.

Bullets rained down between them causing the creature to stop and look up towards the sky at one of the black machines in the air. A few bullets nearly hit the Satanist feet until he jerked back and jumped down the hatch closing it behind him as he dropped down onto the floor. 2D rushed into the room his eyes wide and white as he looked at the older man then up towards the ceiling and the holes decorating it.

"Wot's goin' on?"

"W'at the fuck do yew t'ink is going on? Now get t'e hell out of here and go down to yer old bedroom, now." Murdoc yelled angrily as he grabbed a pistol off of the night stand.

2D came closer to him his eyes still white and his body shaking slightly. Murdoc could still hear the bullets and the screams; he still knew that the Boogieman was on the roof waiting for him.

"No way I'm not goin' down t'ere."

"Dammit 'D I can't fucking babysit yew, t'e Boogieman is on t'e roof. I can't risk it killing yew, now just fucking do what I told ya to do."

His head was throbbing, he felt frustrated and horrified. He wished that the vocalist would just listen to him and go downstairs. It had been a month since the last attack on the island he knew in the back of his mind that something major was going to happen soon enough and here it was, for all he knew Cyborg was probably mangled and dead somewhere. If that was the case then he'd probably be completely screwed when it came to trying to take care of this himself.

"No I'm not lettin' yew go up t'ere and get killed by t'at fing. I'm goin' up wit' yew I'm not completely fuckin' useless, yer always treating me like a child or like I'm a complete moron."

Murdoc growled and closed his eyes tightly. He focused on the sounds close by part of him waiting for bullets to just rip through the walls at any moment. He felt 2D's hand gripping onto his arm and jerked away; he raised his hand and smacked the taller man across the face hard enough to nearly knock him onto the ground. The blue haired man stumbled back and placed his hand on his now throbbing cheek as he stared at the older man in shock. Murdoc stalked forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him roughly forward then slamming him back against a wall.

"Yes yew are a fuckin' moron, yew never fucking listen to me, and yer my damn responsibility. I'm not gonna let yew die just cause yer stubborn and I can't fuckin' deal with this right now…Just do w'at I fucking told yew to do and stay t'ere until I fucking tell yew other wise."

With that Murdoc pulled him away from the wall then shoved him roughly to the ground watching as the younger man quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. The Satanist turned and went back to the hatch and back up to the roof top. When he looked down over the side he could just barely see Cyborg standing down there shooting at the undead and at the helicopters managing to knock two of them out of the sky and down into the waters below.

He gripped tightly to the handle of the gun and looked around him waiting for the demon to come out for him. If it killed him then it'd leave, if he could kill it then this would all be over at least until another demon decided it wanted to come after him; he felt something hot against his back it almost felt like fire burning against his flesh. He moved forward crying out at the sudden intense pain, he turned and looked to see the Boogieman standing there staring at him with one hand extended smoke coming off of the tips of its claws. Murdoc raised the gun pointing it at the creature's chest and pulled the trigger. His jaw dropped and he let the gun fall to the ground when the bullet pierced nothing more than swirling midnight black smoke that after a moment turned back into the shape of the creature's body.

The bassist slowly backed away wincing at the still burning sensation on his back, the creature came closer quicker than it had before. Every time he blinked it seemed the creature was four steps closer to him than it had been before. He took the knife out and held it in his shaking hand; he took a deep breath before lunging forward knocking the demon back onto the ground. He put the knife to its throat and glared down at its red eyes, he snarled and growled low in his throat as he pressed the blade against its rotted flesh. He began cutting, but the burning sensation returned except on his chest this time. He looked down to see the Boogieman's claws digging into his right side and slicing quickly across to the left ripping his black shirt and revealing long deep claw shaped gashes which smoke and blood were now seeping from. Murdoc couldn't take his eyes off of the wounds and he dropped the knife from the pain that coursed through his body at this point, he nearly went into shock when the body beneath him turned to black smoke then disappeared. He fell onto his face and lay there for a second trying to push past the burning pain before shakily pulling himself up onto his feet.

"Cyborg get t'e fuck up here yew worthless piece of shit." The bassist growled angrily his voice cracking with the pain going through him.

He looked around the roof looking for the demon, but it was nowhere in sight. This time he didn't plan on waiting for it to come back, he reached down grabbing the knife from the ground then made his way back into the building. He went down to the first floor and ran outside where he saw more than a dozen dead bodies of pirates his Cyborg had murdered. Yet he didn't see the robot anywhere, it hadn't been that long since he saw here standing there in the middle of everything shooting at whatever moved, now she was nowhere.

Murdoc ran across the shattered glass and did his best to avoid the corpses littering the ground as he made his way to the stair case leading down to the beach. The sounds of helicopters were fading now, he looked up in time to see two of them crash into the ocean, but he still didn't see the robot. He ran along the beach watching for Cyborg, but saw nothing so far, not even any Black Clouds. It was like the whole island was dead, he wondered for a moment if maybe Boogieman killed everybody and Murdoc was the only one left.

The thought scared him especially when he thought about the last time he'd talked to 2D. He tried to feel bad about insulting him and then beating him, but he couldn't. If something happened to the singer then he knew he'd never forgive himself and he wasn't exactly sure how long he'd be able to live if that happened.

Something grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him; the bassist gripped tightly to the knife and turned raising it ready to slit the throat of his attacker. A white gloved hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, he turned and looked up his body freezing when he looked at the person gripping onto him. A woman about his height stood in front of him, her hair lavender and almost to her shoulders, her eyes were bright green, and one was surrounded by a large reddened scar.

"Noodle?" He asked his voice strained and confused as he looked closely at his band's supposedly dead guitarist.

This was the same girl he thought had went to hell years ago, of course until the videos started popping up, but even then he didn't really believe them; especially when they just stopped all together.

The girl released his wrist and grabbed him by the front of his shirt knocking him back onto the sand coated ground, Murdoc let out a weak cry at the burning in his back. He looked up at the young woman who sat straddling his lap glaring down at him angrily; before he could open his mouth to speak she punched him in the face. She pulled back and stood to her feet spitting at the older man.

"W'at t'e bloody hell did yew do t'at for?" Murdoc yelled as he slowly stood to his feet, his face was sore, but nothing compared to the rest of his body.

Noodle grabbed him and shoved him back against one of the small sheds that littered the island generally containing weapons or booze.

"You bastard, do you know what I've been through? I went to Hell because of you, when I came back my home was destroyed, and my family was gone! I've spent two years being chased by men who want you!" Noodle screamed.

Murdoc stared at her not sure if he wanted to try and apologize or fear for his life.

"I-I'm sorry girlie, really I am! I didn'….I didn' mean for t'at to happen, I didn't know…"

Noodle released her grip on him and glanced over in the other direction. Murdoc followed her eyes and saw Cyborg standing there the silver liquids running down her face; she stood there staring at Noodle with a demonic grin on her face.

The Satanist watched as the purple haired woman walked over to the machine taking the rifle from its hands and tossing it into the ocean. She grabbed Cyborg by the back of its neck and dragged the crazed looking machine over to where Murdoc stood.

"What the hell is this? Can you explain this, that I am so important to you that you replaced me with this…This drugged, sexualized looking…Machine! I should murder you…What did you do to Toochi?"

The guitarist shoved the robot away then went back to Murdoc grabbing him by the collar of his tattered shirt and pulling him forward her face inches from his.

"Uh…Er…Ah come on I didn' hurt him, I swear it! I haven't hit Stu for a long time now, he's fine I swear t'at he is….Come on luv I'm sorry if yew would stop acting so bloody mental t'en maybe I could explain everything to yew." The older man tried to keep calm as he talked.

Noodle slapped him across the face.

"W'at the hell, stop hitting me like t'at."

"I don't believe you; I don't believe anything that you say. If it wasn't for Russel finding me then I would be dead right now because of you." She said her voice cold.

"Russ…Where is he?"

Noodle looked back over her shoulder at the ocean and the bassist watched as the ocean broke into large waves; his eyes went wide when he saw the drummer rise out of the ocean large enough to make Godzilla look like a small animal. Russel leaned forward staring down at his two band mates, his look went from neutral to angry once he saw Murdoc.

"W'at t'e….T'is puts a whole new meaning on calling yew lard arse." The Satanist said smirking

Noodle smacked him again.

"Now tell me where 2D is before I hit you again, maybe worse for the shit you've put me through." Noodle growled angrily as she stared down at him.

"Noodle!"

They both looked to see the blue haired man running towards them grinning and waving as he approached. The guitarist released her grip on Murdoc letting him drop back onto the ground. He watched as the singer wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist lifting her into the air hugging her tightly.

"Toochi I haven't seen you for ages, I thought Murdoc killed you."

"For the love of Satan I didn't fucking kill 'im!"

"No of course not, I'm fine luv…God yew've grown up so much, look at yew luv yer all big now." 2D said as he stared down at the purple haired woman still smiling.

Murdoc looked at the large bruise on his cheek and could feel a slight pang of guilt. He climbed back to his feet and cautiously walked over to his two band mates hoping the guitarist would be less hostile now that she saw that everything was fine.

"Where have you been?" Noodle asked curiously.

"When I found him a whale was two seconds from ripping a hole into a room he was in and killing him." Russel said as he stared down at the bassist.

Murdoc felt himself tense and stared down at the ground; he tried to focus on anything else including the burning pain in his body. He had nearly forgotten about the whale, honestly he'd figured it had just left ages ago. He didn't know that it was still around or that it would actually try and kill the vocalist without Murdoc telling it to…not that he ever would have…As far as he wanted to know he never would have told it to.

"I hated t'at bloody t'ing, fanks for killing it Russ."

"2D what happened to your face?"

The bassist looked up; 2D was looking at him smiling sadly.

"It's nofink luv…Mu'doc just hit me earlier, t'at's all."

"I thought you said that you didn't hurt him?" Noodle asked angrily.

"Don' be mad luv it wasn' his fault, it was mine actually…I was bein' stubborn…" 2D said shaking his head letting his hair fall over his face hiding most of the bruising.

He looked over the bassist appearance his eyes widening. He quickly walked over to the green skinned man placing one hand on the side of his neck, the other he placed on the older man's stomach lightly running across the still throbbing scratch.

"Wot happened?"

"It's not a big deal pet…C'mon I t'ink the attack's done…We should all go inside yeah? Get caught up, get into some clothes that aren't soaked with blood."

Murdoc draped his arm across 2D's shoulders and the taller man wrapped an arm around his mid section helping him as the three of them made their way up to the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Murdoc sat in one of the wooden dining room chairs trying to ignore the now just dull throbbing pain where the Boogieman and Noodle had attacked him earlier. He was pleased that by the time they got inside of the mansion that Noodle had calmed down considerably and no longer seemed to have the urge to attack the bassist.

"I would love to know w'ere yew've been luv, but right now I'm rather curious as to why our drummer looks like a bloated version of Godzilla." Murdoc said gesturing towards the window.

The purple haired woman shook her head letting her hair fall over her face covering the bruise.

"Russel went to California after leaving Kong, he started his own production company…He left it though when he saw an interview with your….That robot of yours, he basically lost his mind, whatever was left of it, and jumped into the ocean. He planned to swim all the way here and murder you that is until he found me…By then he had been affected by the radiation in the ocean due to all of the trash and chemicals, one of the side effects causing him to grow larger in size…He is smaller than he was when he found me though…I believe it's wearing off, but it will still be awhile."

"T'at's really weird, so does he still want to murder Muds?"

"No, but he is still pissed off at you…Doesn't help that you also kidnapped 2D." The younger woman said glaring at the Satanist.

"Hey, hey look c'mon we're fine now…I haven't really hurt him for a good while now, I don't plan on it either." Murdoc said defending himself.

"Soo Noods wot happened to yew?"

The guitarist bowed her head and sighed heavily, she ran her fingers back through her hair revealing her damaged eye again. Murdoc noticed blood in the corner turning half of it almost black with blood kind of like 2D's.

"Well…When the island was attacked I managed to hide away inside of the windmill. When it crashed I was slammed into a wall and was knocked unconscious…I think when I was out I heard voices, very warped sounding voices, and then I felt something sharp digging into my arms and next thing I knew I was being dragged along the ground. When I woke up my wrists were shackled and I was laying on this almost black looking dirt, it burned on my skin…Apparently your deal was up, they still planned on coming for you, but since those things…The people attacking this place, since they attacked me…Also because of you….Well the demons decided to start with me then come for you since I was the reason the band stayed together and the reason that Kong never just collapsed. They were sort of hoping you would just commit suicide or go down without force being taken."

Murdoc felt a chill go up his spine and the cuts on his body gave a short burning sensation causing him to flinch. He looked away from the young girl as he felt guilt build up inside of his mind, he really hated today it felt like some God awful acid trip that was never going to end. Noodle looked away from her two band mates; he knew that talking about this was upsetting her, he hated making her think over all of this, but he'd wanted to know what had happened. He just hated knowing how much of it really was his fault, everything that happened to her through the years was completely his fault and it was finally being confirmed. He lowered his head and looked down at the remains of his blood soaked shirt, at least the bleeding had stopped, but it left his skin feeling tight and dried out.

"Hell is really horrible; I don't know why you want so much to do with it. They had me to the point mentally where I couldn't tell you my name and to the point physically where even a doctor would tell you I should have been dead."

"How did ya get out?" Murdoc asked slowly.

"I got lucky…For a while I waited for you to find me, figure it out anyways…After awhile they removed the shackles because they thought I was too weak and dead inside to try and move…I wasn't though, close, but not there…I managed to get out, they were distracted with something else so I took the chance to climb out….You have no idea how horrible it was to finally escape that place and when I got home it was gone…Just a burned out carcass, not even my room left."

The bitter resentment was seeping back into her voice. Murdoc bit at his bottom lip until the skin broke and he could taste his own blood, he didn't really care he was already covered in blood anyways. If the young girl wanted to beat him up or kill him right now he wouldn't even argue her or try to physically defend himself, at this point he felt it was well deserved.

"We tried to wait Noodle jus'….Fings got really bad when yew disappeared." 2D said his voice sounding sad and guilty.

Murdoc looked over at the singer and could tell he was going to start crying soon. He reached over petting his fingers through the other man's hair getting his attention, 2D looked over at him and smiled sadly then looked down.

"Yeah girlie I went down to Hell half a dozen times lookin' for yew, I t'ought the fucking bastards were hiding somethin' from me I just didn' know t'at it was yew."

"So what exactly happened?" She asked looking between her two band mates.

"Well we called the cops and made them search for yew, after awhile they kinda just refused to come and look anymore. After that it really just went to shit, Russ kinda lost it and ended up leaving….2D ended up leaving after yew sent t'at radio transmission of yers…T'en…Well the place was going to hell basically so I burned it down, took what cash there was, and found t'is place…I didn't really mean for Cyborg to look like yew girlie, jus'….I didn' wan' to hear anymore about yew apparently being dead an' I wanted to have a come back…So I t'ought it'd be better to jus' replace yew with yew."

He really didn't want to talk about the smaller details. He didn't want to talk about how he had started abusing 2D again, beat him until he ran away from Kong. She already knew that the bassist tracked him down and kidnapped him, probably couldn't help but find out about some of the times he had beaten him. He knew just how protective she could be over the vocalist and she'd been through enough, she really didn't need another reason among the already million to want to see the Satanist dead.

"So see we really did look for yew, we jus' didn' know w'ere to find yew at." 2D said smiling sadly at the guitarist.

Noodle smiled back and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about attacking you earlier Murdoc I was just rather angry about…Well everything, it's been a very stressful few years, but I do feel better now…Especially now that I am back home, sort of anyways."

"No real damage done luv, I t'ink the Boogieman did worse to me." He said glancing down at his scars.

"I think that was one of the demons that dragged me off." She said solemnly.

Murdoc nodded doing his best to not look at her, he loved the girl she was the closest to family he ever really had. He couldn't really handle looking her in the eyes and thinking over how the little girl the three of them had raised was now a very broken young woman who had been through more literal Hell than anybody in the world should have.

"Cyborg will show yew w'ere yew can sleep, I'm going to go try to clean all t'e blood off…Yew look like hell girlie I t'ink yew could actually use some rest." The older man said smirking.

Cyborg walked cautiously over to the guitarist looking her over almost like the robot was fascinated by seeing the person it was designed after. Noodle looked at the robot with the same amount of disgust as she had earlier.

"Did you really have to dress her like this?"

"Well she is my robot how else would I dress her?" He said before turning and leaving the room going to his own.

Once he was in his bedroom he removed what remained of his shirt and threw it in the corner of the room. He went over and stood in front of the mirror that hung on the wall and examined the cuts, they looked horrible. He still wondered why it had felt like fire when that thing had scratched him, he didn't even want to see the marks on his back they could only be worse. His face wasn't as bad, a bruised up eye, cut lower lip, and blood running from his nose. If it was broken again he wouldn't be surprised, but anymore it was nearly impossible for him to tell.

He looked over to see 2D standing in the door way looking at him, looking over the cuts. He closed the door behind him locking it then walked over to the older man; he lightly ran his fingers along the cuts decorating his chest and his stomach.

"It still hurt?" 2D asked his voice soft.

"Not really, sometimes it gives a little burning feeling, but nothin' too bad…how are yew?" Murdoc asked brushing the younger man's hair from his face so he could look at the bruise on his cheek.

It wasn't like it looked bad or like it was the worst thing he had ever done to the blue haired singer. It was just the fact that he did it at all; he hadn't hurt him for a long time now. Sometimes when he was in his moods of hating everything in sight including himself he would actually think about hitting him or pushing him, but he never did it. Even right now he didn't feel as guilty as he wanted to feel, it was really starting to scare him.

Murdoc lowered his hand and turned going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. He listened as the taller man went into the bathroom probably getting things to clean the bassist wounds up.

He thought over all of the things that Noodle had said to him, it made him think over what it'd be like if he never got into Satanism…Part of him wondered if he'd still be alive right now, there had been a couple of times in his teen years where he thought about ending it. No matter where he went he got beaten half to death so why not finish what everybody around him had started?

Yet when he found Satanism he felt empowered, he just became consumed with it and the Gothic culture. When that started those self harming thoughts had disappeared for the most part, for the first few years it was fun for him opening portals, summoning creatures that according to people weren't nothing more than fictional things. As he grew older and got more involved with drugs and alcohol though the spells became darker, the demons larger, and his wishes were becoming more costly. When you played with small time demons and small time spells it cost you maybe a random animal or some of your own blood. The day he asked for his fame and his flying V bass though was the day he had to sign his soul away in his own blood. He never thought about it though until the time came closer, until he fell in love and realized when he was dragged away he would be leaving somebody alone. Somebody who actually cared for him, when they took Noodle he finally realized everything he'd played with wasn't really a game and other people who weren't him could also get harmed…Yet he still made deals; he had made a few to make Stylo turn into a submarine, a few more to make Cyborg exactly the way that she was, and then others to keep the island from just falling apart completely. Unlike his other life styles he couldn't just leave it behind and why should he?

"I know yew didn' mean any of t'e fings t'at yew called me."

Murdoc looked up being pulled from his thoughts. 2D was kneeling in front of him running a wet cloth over his skin wiping away the dirt and the blood.

"I shouldn' 'ave said it…or hit yew, are yew mad at me for w'at happened to Noodle?"

The younger man didn't answer for awhile he just continued cleaning the older man's wounds. Murdoc bit at the inside of his mouth to keep from hissing in pain when the singer began applying medicine to the scratch marks that thankfully weren't as horrible as they had seemed.

"I'm mad at all of us, Russel left, yew kinda caused all of it, and I left just cause some problems I was having' wit' yew….it's stupid we should have waited longer instead of jus' falling apart."

"Yew had to leave 'D an' no it's completely my fault." The Satanist said correcting him.

"They're both back now t'ough…So fings can actually get better, we can get rid of Cyborg, and find a new place to live in England."

Murdoc ran his fingers through the singer's hair listening to him talk.

"Yew still love me?" the bassist asked smiling slightly.

2D looked up at him tilting his head to the side, he grinned and looked away.

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Yer more of a prick t'an I am pet." Murdoc said laughing.

The younger man leaned up kissing him.

"Am not…how 'bout t'is; I love yew completely even if sometimes yew do drive me crazy."

"Much better" the bassist muttered, he placed his hand on the back of the other man's head pulling him into another much deeper kiss.

2D climbed up onto his lap wrapping his arms around the Satanist neck groaning when Murdoc nipped at his bottom lip. He placed his hands on the taller man's hips pulling him closer, 2D tangled his fingers in his hair digging his nails into his scalp. The older man broke away and began kissing along his jaw line then down along his neck to his chest flicking his tongue against his skin smiling at the sound of the vocalist soft whimpers and moans.

"Would yew ever marry a crazy ol' fuck like me?"

2D giggled and looked away shaking his head; he stopped after a moment and looked down at the older man.

"Yer serious aren't yew?" The pianist asked as he stared into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah I am…Er…Is it too late to take t'at back now?" He mumbled feeling stupid.

"Do yew want to?"

"Only if t'at question makes yew want to leave me, couldn' blame yew if it does."

2D placed a hand on his cheek running his thumb against one of the bruises. Murdoc looked back up into his black eyes feeling nervous and dumb; the younger man leaned down kissing him.

"I told yew I'm not leaving yew and yes I would marry yew." He said smiling happily.

"Really?" The older man asked feeling slightly surprised by the response.

The blue haired man nodded before kissing him again, Murdoc pulled him close as they kissed passionately. He laid the taller man back on the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his lap, he dipped his head down running the tip of his long tongue along the vocalist collar bones and then trailed it down the center of his chest.

"How 'bout t'is…When we get to England and everythin' is less crazy we'll give it…Seven months and if yew still want to…T'en we'll get married."

"I like t'at, but I'd marry yew right now I already know I wanna be wit' yew….Jus' didn' fink yew of all people would ever ask somefink like that." 2D said laughing.

Murdoc nipped at his neck causing the younger man's laugh to turn into a moan, he flicked his tongue against his skin before pulling away.

"Yeah me either, but…I just want t'e best for yew pet, I really do…T'at's the best that I can think of giving yew."

"I love yew Muds."

"I love yew too 'D."


	26. Chapter 26

Murdoc woke up the next morning in his bed alone; he could just hear the TV playing loudly in the living room and the sound of voices. For a moment he thought that he was back at Kong and that everything else had just been a really long strange dream. Of course the horrid heat building up in his bedroom and the overly bright sun light shining through the window told him other wise.

He climbed out of bed grabbing a pair of jeans off of the floor and pulling them on. He went over to the mirror and examined the marks on his body, they were still red, and painful looking. They didn't hurt as intensely as they had yesterday and last night, but sometimes when he would breathe the ones on his chest and stomach would give a small hit of pain causing him to groan. He really did want to see that damned demon dead for attacking him like that; he just didn't know how to kill it. He was pretty sure that decapitation could work. Most times cutting the head off of anything would kill it unless you got something that it had to be burned to ashes or the brain and heart had to be removed. A dull throbbing started in his head when he began thinking about it too much, he hated when he had to deal with creatures that weren't just easy little kills.

The bassist turned away from the mirror and made his way into the living room. He saw 2D and Noodle sitting on the couch looking up at the large flat screen television on the wall watching one of the vocalist zombie movies that 2D made Murdoc sit through far too many times. It wasn't like Murdoc hated the films he just couldn't stand having to watch them so many times especially on a near daily basis. He did have to admit though that he liked seeing the guitarist smiling, if he looked past the scar on her face she was starting to resemble the young girl he remembered from Kong.

"Stu haven't yew watched t'is one enough times yet?" The bassist asked as he sat down next to the younger man propping his feet up on the coffee table.

2D ignored him for a bit before slowly turning his head to look at the older man then quickly look back at the screen like he was scared to miss anything.

"No and Noodle 'asn't seen t'ese for a really long time."

"Speaking of….Yew still mad at me girlie or are we a'right?"

"I'm not as mad, but I'm still decently annoyed by that robot of yours…It's outside by the way keeping guard, you probably should avoid Russel for awhile when he's back to normal size just to be safe."

"Whatever ghost boy out t'ere always wants to beat me up for some reason; if he's really insane t'en he won't do shit to me." The older man replied smirking.

Noodle shook her head and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Plus before we leave here I really do want you to get rid of the robot." Noodle said not looking away from the TV screen.

"C'mon luv w'at the fuck 'as it done to yew, plus it's my body guard I'm kinda screwed without t'at thing."

"You're overly paranoid and if anybody wants to kill you it's probably because at one time or another you've pissed them off."

"Yeah Muds even I gotta agree wit' her on t'at." 2D said absent mindedly.

Murdoc punched him in the arm.

"Wot did ya do t'at for?" The blue haired man asked rubbing at his arm and glaring down at the bassist.

"Sorry pet, but seriously it's not my fault people can't handle some darkened humor."

Murdoc wrapped an arm around the singer's shoulders and buried his face against his neck nipping at the skin smiling when the other man shivered.

"So what happened between the two of you, you said that 2D left."

The bassist turned his attention to the TV not really paying attention to the images just wanting something to look at while he thought over how he would even answer that.

"Well…I kind of started drinking a lot again an' we got into a fight, I ended up beating him up…So he left an' well yew know 'bout everythin' t'at has happened here." Murdoc said trying to wave the question off.

"Now you guys are okay again though, right?"

"Yeah we're fine girlie, especially now t'at yew and Russ are back…We're close to getting back to the way things used to be." The bassist said smiling.

Things were different that was obvious even from the outside. Their drummer was horror movie monster huge, their guitarist was a grown woman now, their singer was more coherent and his hair was getting long, and their bassist looked like something that came from Hell. At least now the people he saw on the fan forums fighting and spreading rumors around could finally shut up; they could actually see that everything was fine again. The things that people said could go back to the usual things that he would roll his eyes at or just ignore completely, the only thing he didn't look forward to was getting rid of the robot.

"How long until we can leave?" 2D asked looking between his two band mates.

"I don' know I'll start looking for a place in England where we can all live…Find some place for Russ, might take a month or longer."

"Actually before I left to find any of you I got myself a place in England." Noodle said catching the attention of the other two.

"Why t'e hell didn' yew say something earlier?"

"I figured it would take bribing or physically removing you from this landfill….Since you actually want to leave then I decided to bring it up." She said casually.

"T'at's great…Wait where is Russel gonna stay?" The vocalist asked sounding confused.

"The building roof wise should be able to support his weight especially since he isn't as large as he was before…By the time we reach England he should be considerably smaller….Like I said before though the robot isn't coming with us or anything you can use to make another one."

"For fucks sake I told ya t'at I'm sorry about t'e bloody machine. I'll dismember t'e damn thing and throw the parts into the ocean this evening if it makes you happy…Maybe we can pack and leave quicker t'at way too, I think I could go without dealing with more attacks on t'is idiotic place."

Noodle smiled and leaned back against the arm of the couch. At least she was smiling again; it wasn't like Murdoc was the biggest fan of his creation lately since it was falling to pieces. He just hated that he built it and put a lot of effort into the thing just to destroy it and then throw the remains into the water. He really did need to leave the island though, he had promised things to 2D that he actually planned on keeping true, and he just wanted some form of normality.

The three of them continued talking and planning for awhile. Noodle said that if they moved quickly enough they could probably move out in under a month. The place she had gotten for them to stay in had several bedrooms; it would fit all of them just fine especially once Russel was back to his normal size. The place sounded nice enough even if it wasn't like a mansion like Plastic Beach or Kong Studios, it made him feel like he was going back to his roots in some weird way. Except instead of going to England to surround himself with an abusive father and psychotic brother he was going to be surrounded by people who could deal with his shit and didn't want him for some ulterior motive.


	27. Chapter 27

Murdoc had to give that the place was nice, it felt so strange actually being off of the island after all of this time. He had hated having to shut down and dismember the robot before throwing it into the ocean, but he really did owe it to Noodle to get rid of her temporary replacement especially since it seemed every day that the thing worked less and less.

The last few days on Plastic Beach went attack free, he had a feeling the place probably got burned down by Black Clouds once they left it. He didn't really care; if it wasn't there then he could never go back to it, not like he really wanted to anyways. When they were moving their things into the new place he noticed people on the streets stopping and watching them. Noodle told him before they left the island that since she got back from Hell people would approach her saying she looked just like the guitarist from Gorillaz except older, after awhile she just told people she was somebody else. Now that the band was back especially with Russel in his overly sized state they couldn't exactly hide, not like any of them wanted to at this point. They were all done of hiding; they were done of making everything awkward, the different reasons to start drama that tore the band apart in the past, and all of the other things that had filled their previous homes with so many bad memories.

It was like this new place on Wobble Street was a completely new start. No matter how many times he saw the guitarist he couldn't get used to seeing her grown up. He would end up staring at her feeling shocked that this was the same little girl he sort of helped raise with his band mates, it made him feel happy just to have her back in their little family. Every day especially after leaving Plastic Beach she seemed to get better, she kept to herself less, and acted a little less hostile towards the Satanist. He knew that all the things he caused were bad and he knew that telling her that he was sorry wasn't really going to fix it or make any of it okay, but it was the best that he could really do. Russel on the other hand liked to occasionally warn that once he could fit inside the house he would punch the older man for all the shit he had caused over the past few years. Murdoc figured by the time he could squeeze through the door frame that he'd be too happy to fit inside a house and sleep in a bed instead of on the roof top that he wouldn't care that Murdoc had fucked all of them over in the past few years.

2D seemed more than happy to be back in England especially since the band was back together again. Even if they weren't working on anything it was just the fact they were together, they always were the vocalist family no matter how dysfunctional or psychotic things got. Anymore he spent most of his time rambling on to the older man about getting married making sure that the bassist wasn't going to change his mind on the topic. It felt weird that he wanted to marry the blue haired man; everything about their history was weird. Sometimes he would sit outside thinking how he wanted to marry the same guy who he had run over when he was nineteen years old. Nobody knew about the plans since Murdoc was still sticking to his rule that he'd give it a few more months and in that time he would properly ask the younger man, if he still wanted to then they would tell people. He knew there were still fans who refused to even believe they were dating, people who were against it, and thankfully there were the people who knew it really wasn't their business. Murdoc appreciated anybody who knew that it wasn't their business, but he could still mock and laugh at the people willing to give him shit for his life choices.

Sometimes he wondered if his brother knew about it, knew his younger Satanic sibling was with another man, a man who he planned to marry. Last time the bassist checked his brother Hannibal was in jail again, apparently for attempted murder this time, not like it was the first time he'd been arrested for something like that. It was mostly just the fact he'd recently been released from prison just to be put right back again for something else, it didn't bother Murdoc any. The longer his brother was locked up somewhere then the less chances there were he could ever try and hurt or take from his younger brother. Not like the bassist really worried that anybody in his family would come looking for him waiting for cash or looking for a fight of some kind.

The only down side he could find to the new place they were living was that the Boogieman followed them. Strangely enough though the demon seemed more docile now like it either didn't care anymore or like it was just waiting for the bassist to approach it; sometimes it would be in the living room or in one of the other rooms or in the stair well. Other times it just disappeared completely, as long as it didn't touch any of them Murdoc really didn't care what the disgusting thing did, he still had scars on his body from where it had scratched him back on the beach. He would love to see the thing dead, but he still would like to know just what it was and why it did want to hang around so badly.

Murdoc glanced down at the singer who was pressed against his side his head resting on his chest. He leaned down kissing the top of his head, after they reached main land the younger man had cut his hair short again almost shorter than it had been before. There were still things that bothered him, but they were the same things that had bothered him ever since he was a little kid and found out he had problems mentally. He still went into his modes where he felt distant or violent, but he managed to keep it under control most of the time. The days that he couldn't he would just lock himself up in the spare bedroom so he could have break downs, maybe destroy some things. He always made sure that the door was locked when he went in there, he didn't want 2D around him when he had those moments, and he was still scared that eventually he wouldn't be able to keep it under the little amount of control he did have it under. He knew that he should go to a doctor, figure things out, and get better with the help of medications or something like that. He just didn't want to; as long as he could have those hours or days to himself away from his band mates and have his little violent out burst he took out mostly on walls or anything breakable then things would be alright.

He knew he'd be like his father one of these days especially the older that he got. He hoped that by doing things that his father would never do then maybe that would change the course of his life and what his future could really be. Right now though he didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to focus on the present and think that for right now at least he had himself under control and his band was finally getting back to normal. He knew in the near future he would want to start making new music again, he always ended up feeling stir crazy when they weren't working on anything new especially with the recording studio they put in one of the rooms, and with everybody back together again. He knew that his future was foggier than hell and back, but he hoped that things could only get better.


End file.
